Those Chosen By Fate
by SquallStorm
Summary: A new generation has begun.  Rise Uzumaki, heir of the Kyuubi legacy.  She must unravel the great task destiny has set forth for her, with the help of her friends.
1. The Sand Prince

A/N: And here we are once more. This is my new story. This is Those Chosen By Fate. This is the long awaited sequel to Lavender Love. This story will focus on Rise Sayuri Uzumaki and her friends as they grow up, learning the ways of the Shinobi, make friends and fall in love. It will certainly be a more mature story than Lavender Love. With that said, let us begin Those Chosen By Fate. And the usual disclaimer applies. I don't own the characters created by Kishimoto, but Rise and the others I do.

**Those Chosen By Fate**

_A Dragoon Tidus Fanfic_

Chapter One: The Sand Prince

"Lord Sun shining so high in the sky, won't you please tell me why?"

Said the young girl who was standing in her room, looking out her window. Her long raven hair flowing past her shoulders. She crossed the room to her bed and she made it, placing her favorite stuffed rabbit on the pillow like she did every morning. A voice was heard from the hallway.

"Rise! Are you ready to go?"

The girl was Rise Sayuri Uzumaki, twelve years old as of today , the daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. She had her own room, as did her older siblings Syaoran and Lyndis. Today was the day she entered the Academy to become a Shinobi. Konohagakure had raised the Academy age limit when Rise was five, so that they could better prepare the students. Syao and Lyn were already in their second year and final year at the Academy. Rise put her hair up with her hairband and she opened her door. In the doorway was her mother Hinata, almost thirty, but still a very strong woman. Hinata was an ANBU specializing in reconnaissance. Her father had already made their breakfast and was dressed in his usual black and orange jumpsuit. Rise had always known she was her father's favorite, and this was proven when he hugged her and kissed her cheek. Rise had always been close to her father, ever since she was born. Naruto was the only person who knew how she truly felt, having a monster inside of her.

"Are you ready to start your journey as a Shinobi, Rise?"

Rise sat at the table and she took her breakfast and she nodded at her dad, flashing a big grin with her perfect teeth. It was a trait she had inherited from her father. She looked like her mother had as a child, only with a different hair style. Rise quickly ate her breakfast of eggs and cinnamon rolls and they were out the door. Rise was walking proudly. On the way there, her best friend Serah joined them with her parents Sasuke and Sakura. Neji and Tenten met them halfway with her cousins Yukiko and Hiro. All of them were entering the Academy today. Serah was walking next to Rise and she nudged her best friend, her dark eyes scanning Rise's lavender eyes.

"You look happy."

Rise laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be? Today's the day we start our dreams. I'm going to be the number one student in our class."

Serah rolled her eyes and she laughed.

"As if all of us here aren't thinking of that."

Yukiko sidled up to them and she whispered so only Rise could hear her.

"Have you used your Byakugan yet?"

Rise looked up at her mother, and saw that she was talking to Sakura and Tenten. Rise quickly weaved seals and she held her hands in the tiger seal. Her Hyuuga blood was flowing, and her eyes were in full Byakugan. Yukiko gasped so loud that Hinata saw.

"Rise! What have I said about using your kekkei genkai when not training?"

Rise looked down, but Naruto whispered to her.

"She's not mad, just remember what your mother says, ok?"

Rise nodded as she smiled and she halted the Chakra flow to her eyes, causing the telltale signs of the Byakugan to recede. They had reached the Academy. Rise and her friends had mounted the platform where all of the new students were to stand. A flash of red caught her eyes and she whispered to the boy who stood next to her.

"Kaze!"

Rise had been looking forward to this day for a while, because it was the day that Kaze would come to live with them. Kaze would be in the same room with Syao, right across the hall. Kaze opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly silenced by Tsunade's voice. Now in her sixties, but still as strong as ever, Tsunade was still the Fifth Hokage. She had no intention of stepping down, as she felt no one could take her place just yet.

"Today we have come once more to welcome a new generation of talent into our Academy. Twelve years old, they are ready to become Shinobi. Today marks the start of their two year training. Let us wish all of these students good fortune as they begin their training, and wish that they can provide us all with good faith in their abilities."

The crowd clapped and Tsunade stepped down. A man in robes stood up next to her, and his face was visible for only a moment to Rise. She knew it was Kaze's father, Gaara, the Kazekage. He spoke and the crowd was silent.

"I just want to wish all of these future Shinobi to be well, and I wish to express my gratitude to each and every one of you for allowing my son Kaze to reside in your village until he graduates. Thank you all."

Gaara bowed his head to the crowd. Kaze could feel the heat rise in his face. He was the only new student from another hidden village. Rise whispered to him and she smiled gently. She had her mother's serene smile, but her father's confident grin.

"Kaze, are you scared?"

Kaze was usuallya quiet boy, except around Rise, although Rise didn't know why.

Kaze whispered back to her, now that the ceremony was over.

"I'm more scared of this thing."

Kaze lifted his shirt slightly, showing a seal. Rise gasped and she cupped her own stomach. She had a seal as well.

"You have _his_ power?"

Kaze nodded and he walked off the stage and into the Academy's main hallway, with Rise beside him.

"I've known that you hold the Kyuubi. I hold the power of the Great Shukaku, the Ichibi."

Rise smiled. She had found someone else who knew her pain. Their first class started in five minutes. Rsie walked into the classroom and she took her seat in the front row with her friends. Their instructor entered and Rise gasped. It was her aunt, Hanabi. Hanabi had chosen to teach at the Chuunin level, which she was now. Her dream remained unchanged however, and that was to be an ANBU leader. She married her long time boyfriend Konohamaru when she was seventeen, and she had given birth to their first child, Asuma Sarutobi, when she was nineteen. Konohamaru had named his son after his favorite uncle, a decision that surprised few.

"Every one, please sit and listen. I have some things I need to say before we begin the lesson."

Hanabi waited until everyone was silent. She smiled at her niece and her cousins, and she spoke.

"Its my job to prepare you for the days ahead of you. The Konoha Council raised the age limit because we need to teach you things that you shouldn't see at age nine or ten. I'm going to be teaching you C and B-ranked Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. But we all have to start somewhere. So we'll start with a very basic Jutsu you should all learn immediately, if you don't already know it. I need a volunteer."

Half the class raised their hands. Rise had her hand in the air before anyone, as did Kaze. Hanabi winked at her niece and she walked to Kaze. Kaze flashed a quick and easy smile at Rise and he walked up in front of the class.

"Introduce yourself please."

Kaze closed his emerald green eyes and he spoke.

"My name is Kaze."

At those words, the class began to buzz. Rise could hear her classmates whispering.

"Kaze? The Kazekage's son?"

Said a boy seated behind Rise. A girl next to Yukiko whispered loudly.

"I heard he's staying with Rise."

All the eyes turned to stare at Rise. Her natural charisma was her downfall. She turned heads wherever she went, not unlike her parents. Hanabi cleared her throat and she spoke.

"That will be enough. Kaze, if you would please try the Clone Jutsu?"

Kaze nodded and he wove the necessary seals, and he whispered.

"Clone Justu!"

From Kaze's side sprung an identical copy. Some of the girls gasped. Rise snorted and laughed.

"They must not have had any training if they found that impressive. We can all do Shadow Clones already."

Hiro heard this and he nodded.

"I can already use my Byakugan to see about sixty meters."

Yukiko nodded and she whispered to them.

"We're all pretty advanced for our ages."

They all nodded and Rise smiled at Kaze, who sat back down next to her.

"That was great."

Kaze smiled again and he nodded.

"I know you can do better."

Rise smiled.

"So can you. I've heard my dad talk about you. He says you're a natural, like your father."

Kaze's cheeks flushed red and he brushed his flame-red hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not that good."

Rise smiled at him, but their conversation was cut short by Hanabi.

"We'll now go out into the training grounds for strength training. Everyone, pair up with a classmate and go outside."

Rise was partnered with Serah, and Kaze had chosen Hiro to train with. The students stepped outside and they were awestruck by what they had seen. A full obstacle course had been set up in the grounds. Rise was happy, because she could show off some. Naruto had been training her since she was five.

"This will be fun."

Rise said and she was sorted to go last. She would have to wait quite some time to show off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. First Class

A/N: Welcome back to Those Chosen By Fate. Truth be told, I was nervous about this sequel, but when I posted it, it got reviews immediately. Hasn't even been a week yet and its already been faved seven time. I hope everyone who reads this will have read Lavender Love first. That said, let's continue Rise's journey.

Chapter Two: First Class

The obstacle course was daunting, made up of three tiers with rope swings, punching bags and even a small water pit. Rise was growing impatient as each of the students ahead of her took their turns. The best time was five minutes, set by Serah, who had gone first. Kaze was just in front of her, and Rise couldn't see Yukiko or Hiro. A boy she hadn't seen before was currently attempting the course, and he was doing very well. When he reached the top and pressed the buzzer, Hanabi nodded and she came to Kaze.

"Alright Kaze, you're up. Make your father proud ok?"

Kaze nodded slightly and he crouched by the starting line. Rise was watching him intently. As soon as Hanabi had blown the whistle, the boy before Kaze sidled up to Rise and spoke, drawing her attention away from Kaze.

"You're Rise right? I'm Nanjo, Nanjo Inaba."

Rise was trying to see Kaze's run through the course, but this boy named Nanjo was distracting her.

"Yes, I'm Rise. Can we talk later? We're in the middle of class."

Nanjo grinned and he nodded, stepping back. When Rise looked up at Kaze, he was pushing his way through the sand bags with incredible strength and speed. Rise, Serah, Yukiko and Hiro were cheering loudly for him to conquer the course. Kaze hit the buzzer and the students applauded him warmly. Hanabi looked up at the timed and she grinned.

"Kaze, that was incredible. You beat Serah's time by a full minute. Rise, you're up last. The time to beat is four minutes. Are you ready?"

Rise looked at Serah and she grinned. Serah handed Rise a band and the young girl put her hair up in a bun. Rise nodded at her aunt and she crouched down, focusing all her energy into her legs. Hanabi blew her whistle and she was off.

"Go Rise!"

Kaze was chanting with his friends, watching as Rise made her way past the collapsible bridge in one bound. Rise, despite her Kyuubi blood and the seal, had extremely good Chakra control for her age. Rise next reached the first set of sandbags and she used her arms to push them aside. They were heavier than she thought they would be, and she lost time pushing them aside. The second tier was a pool of water, crossed by a rope swing. Rise tested the rope and she swung across the water, landing on the far side. Cheers erupted from the crowd of students as Rise climbed the rope ladder to the third tier. Once there, Rise was at the final obstacle, the sandbag gauntlet. Kaze was watching her intently, as was Nanjo. Rise twisted on her heel to avoid the first sandbag and she dodged under the second. Hanabi was grinning to herself, thinking. _She really is Hinata's daughter. She even inherited her natural flexibility_. Rise slammed the buzzer quickly after dodging the last sandbag, and the student's applauded her loudly.

"Very good Rise. You tied with Kaze and Nanjo. All of you will receive full marks, as will everyone who finished in under six minutes. Now, let us go back inside."

Hanabi led her class back inside and they took their seats once more. Once the class was settled and quiet, Hanabi spoke again.

"You all did quite well for your first run on the course. I must say, I am impressed. I know some of you have been training for years before the Academy. I know for a fact that Rise, Kaze, Nanjo, Kiana, Hiro and Yukiko have been receiving intense training since they were young. Now to business. I should have introduced him sooner, but this is Nanjo Inaba. He's another student from a foreign village, except his was destroyed, so he's staying at the Hokage Tower with Tsunade."

Hanabi had stood in front of Nanjo as she spoke, and the young boy waved at the class. Rise and her friends could hear some of the other students whispering about him.

"Inaba? I've heard that clan name before. They were supposed to have been from the old Grass Country."

Said one person behind Rise. Rise heard several girls giggling, but she ignored it. Rise was more interested in her education than in boys, although when it came to her male friends, it was different. Hiro and Kaze were the only boys she liked. Hanabi let the class talk amongst themselves for a while, but eventually she had cleared her throat, and the class fell silent.

"We'll end today with a very important lesson. As Shinobi, you'll be sent on missions that could mean your deaths. Its my job to prepare you for those missions. The obstacle course was the first of many you will run during your two years at the Academy. Each one will be more difficult and more dangerous. We'll be adding one obstacle a month for twenty-four months, until graduation day, when you'll run a gauntlet of thirty-six obstacles. The obstacle course is to hone your speed, strength and stamina. You'll need it to b Shinobi. That is all for today, however, I would like all of you to practice Shuriken and Kunai throwing for tomorrow. Please ask your parents to teach you. Class is dismissed."

The class rose and started to head home. Rise was stopped by Hanabi, however, who had pulled her and Kaze back.

"Could you let Hinata know that I'll be coming over for dinner tonight, with Uncle Hama?"

Rise nodded and she smiled.

"Of course. Shall we go Kaze?"

Kaze nodded and the two young Shinobi-to-be started to walk back home to the Uzumaki residence. On their way, they ran into Kiana. Kiana was one her way back to her house. She was beautiful as her mother, with her father's appetite. They stopped by the flower shop that Ino ran with her family. Chouji had moved his family there instead of the Akimichi Manor, simply because he wanted Ino to be around things she enjoyed, which were flowers. Kiana gave Kaze a lily and she giggled, running inside of the house. Kaze's face was red as Rise tucked the lily into his hair.

"Perfect."

Rise said laughing, and Kaze quickly pulled it out.

"Stop that. You'd look better with the flower, not me."

Kaze held the flower out to her Rise smiled.

"Thank you. Why don't we go home?"

She asked and the two of them resumed their walk back to their home. When they arrived, Kushina was preparing dinner. Rise hugged her grandmother and she smiled.

"I'm home!"

Syao and Lyn were already in the back yard training, and Hinata was helping Naruto patch a hole that Syao had made in the fence with a Wind Release Jutsu. Both Syao and Lyn had inherited Naruto's Wind Chakra affinity and were training daily with their father to improve their skills. Hinata saw that her youngest child was already home and she smiled.

"Welcome home Rise. How was your first day?"

Rise sat at the table with Kaze and they told Naruto and Hinata all about their day. Rise had delivered Hanabi's message and Kushina set an extra two plates on the table. Kaze was being quiet after talking about his day, and he looked out into the backyard. Syaoran waved at him and Kaze smiled. Kaze had always admired Syao for his natural strength and good looks. Kaze was going to be staying in his room for two years, and they were like brothers, so it worked out. Syaoran eventually came inside with Lyn and they took the two younger Shinobi aside.

"How was it with Auntie Hanabi? How did you do on the first obstacle course?"

Rise grinned brightly and she looked at Kaze.

"We both tied for three and a half minutes."

Syao looked at his twin sister, Lyn, and they grinned.

"You did better than we did. It took me six minutes. Lyn blazed through it. It took her four and a half. Then again, she's like a boy anyway, always wanting to train and not do girly things like you Rise."

Lyn's face grew red.

"I am NOT a boy. Just because you would rather slack off."

Syao laughed and he shook his head. The twins had a weird relationship. They were inseparable, but they loved to crack jokes at each other. Rise giggled and she smiled at Kaze.

"Can you teach us Shuriken and Kunai stuff?"

Lyn and Syao nodded and they looked at their mother. Hinata had shook her head.

"Wait until after dinner. Go get washed up, all of you. Your aunt will be here with Konohamaru soon."

The children nodded and they washed their hands and their faces, changed into more formal clothes and sat at the table just as Hanabi had arrived with Konohamaru and their eight year old son, Asuma. Rise and Lyn were sitting next to each other, talking about their training after dinner. Konohamaru was talking with Naruto about his latest mission. Hanabi was talking with her sister and Kushina, going on about how proud she was of all her students.

"Rise? Can we go out into the backyard?"

Kaze had nudged Rise once they had finished eating, and the two young Shinobi in training excused themselves and exited the house into the back yard.

"Sorry, I just like being outside more."

Kaze said and he sat on a chair, looking up at the moonless sky,

"I love it so much here, compared to Sunagakure. All there is there is sand. No trees, no water."

Rise followed her friend's gaze to the sky and she smiled.

"There's a lake deep in the woods, where my parents had their wedding. We could go sometime."

Kaze nodded and he closed his emerald eyes. He looked like Gaara had when he was twelve. Deep red hair, emerald green eyes. The only difference was that Kaze lacked Gaara's tattoo. Kaze and Rise sat in silence for some time, until Lyn and Syao joined them.

"Are you ready for practice?"

Rise nodded and she dug out her shuriken set. She handed half of the shuriken to Kaze and they watched as Lyn and Syao threw them, sinking them directly into a log that was used for practice.

"Now you two try."

Syao said and the twins stepped back. Rise placed the shuriken between her two fingers and she threw it, sinking it directly into the training log. She grinned and she looked over at Kaze. Kaze threw it and it landed directly in the wood.

"Not bad. Want me to show you something cool Rise?"

Lyn asked her younger sister. Rise nodded fervently. She idolized her old sister, and anything Lyn could do Rise wanted to try.

"Syao, just make sure Mom doesn't come out here."

Syao laughed and then she focused her energy to her hand. A red aura surrounded it, and it took the form of a fox's paw. Rise gasped and she watched as her sister threw the red shuriken at the log, cutting it clean in half. It made a loud noise as it fell. Syao saw that Naruto was coming outside.

"What was that loud crash?"

Naruto walked outside and he saw that the log had fallen over after being cut in half. Naruto looked at his oldest child and he had a dark look on his face.

"Don't ever tap into the Kyuubi's power unless you are in a life or death situation. Do you understand Lyn? That goes for you and Rise too, Syao. Now we have to get a new training log. Lyn, no dessert for you tonight."

Lyn sighed and she looked down.

"Sorry Dad. I understand."

Naruto hugged his daughter and he kissed her cheek.

"Its alright. And if your mother asks, I've already taken care of this, ok?"

He said with a wink. Rise hugged her father as she yawned.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Kaze, I'll see you in the morning. Good night Daddy."

Rise hugged her mother and grandmother good night. She entered her room, shut the door and she stepped into her shower. She turned the hot water on and she sunk into the water. She thought about many things, but for some reason the boy named Nanjo kept coming into her thoughts. Who was he, and how did he know Rise? She finished her bath and she drew the covers back on her bed and climbed in. She was asleep before she even knew it. Her life as an Academy student had begun. Rise was just starting her journey in life, and she felt truly happy that her friends were with her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Dinner With a New Friend

A/N: I really don't have much to say in this chapter, other than thank you for reading my stories. I'm happy that so many people who read Lavender Love are enjoying this one. Also, there will be pictures of the main characters of this story on my DeviantArt Scrapbook, which you can view from my Facebook profile. Just look for links and find my DeviantArt. My homepage from my profile is my Facebook. That being said, let's begin.

Chapter Three: Dinner With a New Friend

Rise awoke with the sun in her eyes, the way she always did. Rise opened her lavender eyes, squinting as the sun shone into them.

"I need better blinds."

She whimpered and she forced herself out of bed, making it behind her. She opened her window like she did every morning and she sat on the window sill.

"Lord Sun, have you met Lady Moon today?"

She whispered, singing another line from her favorite song. She looked down at herself and she sighed.

"Better get ready."

Rise dug into her drawers and she pulled out the first things she could. She laid her clothes out on her bed and she nodded.

"Hm, skirt or shorts?"

She whispered to herself. She shoved her shorts back in her drawer and she headed into the bathroom for her shower. She sank into the tub like she usually did. She washed her hair and her skin, looking down at her growing body. Rise was already developing, which wasn't a surprise. She was twelve after all, but she still felt uncomfortable about it. She pushed the thoughts aside and she drained the water from the tub, drying her body and dressing quickly. Rise straightened her hair and she placed her hairband over her head and she stepped out into the hallway. Kaze was just coming out of Syao's room and they smiled at each other.

"Good morning."

They both said. Rise looked around the house for her mother and father. Hinata was heading out the door with Naruto.

"Rise, before I go, I wanted to let you and Kaze know that we're not going to be home tonight. Kushina went to visit Minato's grave, and she'll be back by nine. Here's some Ryo for you and Kaze. Go out and eat after classes are over, ok? And be in by no later than nine. I've left Syao and Lyn money as well. _All_ of you better be home by the time your grandmother is home. Do you understand?"

Rise hugged her mother and she nodded.

"I understand, Mom."

Kaze smiled and he nodded as well. Hinata drew out some money and she handed it to Rise. Rise smiled and she tucked the money into her pocket.

"Be careful, Mom. And tell Daddy I love him."

Rise said before Hinata turned and walked out the door. Kaze sat at the table and he poured a bowl of cereal for himself.

"It is always like this?"

He whispered to Rise, who joyfully sat across from him, pouring her own cereal.

"They go on missions together a lot. Grandma stays with us when they're gone, but sometimes she's visiting Grandpa's grave. He was the Fourth Hokage."

Rise didn't usually mention that much about her family, but she had known Kaze since they were both babies. He was the one boy that wasn't family that she could call a friend. They had grown up together, seeing each other often. Kaze smiled at her and he looked down at his bowl, which was now empty. His father was the Kazekage, so he knew what it was like to be famous.

"We should get going soon, shouldn't we Rise?"

Rise drank the last of the milk from her cereal and she nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to be late, if we hang around here much longer. Just let me go and get my Shuriken set."

Rise ran into the backyard and she gathered all the shuriken into a bundle and put them in her bag.

"Alright, let's go."

She said. The two young Shinobi in training walked through the village. On the way, the ran into Nanjo. He smiled at Rise and he started to walk towards her. Rise didn't know what he wanted, so she forced a smile.

"Hello Nanjo."

Nanjo looked at Kaze and he turned his gaze back to Rise.

"Nice to see you again Rise. Nice day isn't it?"

He said and he started to walk with the pair as they walked towards the Academy. Nanjo had taken an interest in Rise it seemed. They talked about various things, until Rise saw Serah. Serah was waving at her best friend, which made Rise break into a run, leaving Kaze behind. When Rise was out of range, Nanjo spoke to Kaze.

"I hear you're living with her. I know that you two are special, like me."

Nanjo whispered, causing Kaze to look at him.

"You have no clue what we are. Do not speak as if you know us."

Kaze hissed harshly. No one knew what was inside Rise and himself. Nanjo narrowed his eyes dangerously and he lifted his shirt slightly. Kaze's eyes instinctively darted down and they then went wide.

"Which beast?"

Nanjo chuckled.

"I'm a pseudo-Jinchuriki. I hold some of the Eight and Nine Tails's power."

Kaze nodded and they rejoined Rise, who had smiled at Kaze.

"We're ready to go inside."

Kaze motioned for Nanjo and Serah to head in first, while he talked to Rise. Rise, upon hearing the news from Kaze, smiled.

"Seems like we have a lot in common. Why don't we bring him along with us to dinner tonight?"

Kaze nodded and they entered their classroom. Hanabi took them outside immediately and she paired them up. Rise was working with Nanjo today, and Rise spoke to him in a friendly manner for the first time.

"Kaze told me about you. You have power like ours inside of you. Would you like to come to dinner with us tonight?"

She whispered as she threw her kunai at the practice log, hitting the bullseye. Hanabi saw this and she drew the classes attention.

"Look how Rise does it everyone. She hit the dead center."

Serah had been paired with Yukiko and they were throwing shuriken at the log. Several of their shuriken were on the floor and had completely missed their mark.

"How'd you do that Rise?"

All of the students gathered around to watch Rise. She felt her face getting red. She took several shuriken and she threw them all at once. They seemed to weave in the air before they sunk into the log. Hanabi knelt down and she whispered to her niece.

"I think you have the same Wind Affinity as your older siblings, Rise. Get your dad to teach you Wind Release, ok?"

Rise nodded at her aunt and they continued their training. After an hour, Hanabi called them back inside where they practiced a few basic Jutsu, such as Substitution, Clone and Body Flicker. Rise had seen these all before, so they were nothing new to her. Serah had outperformed them all however, and Hanabi was pleased that every one had done so well. Hanabi then let them go for the day. Rise, Kaze and Nanjo left the Academy in high spirits, having done very well. Hiro, Yukiko and Serah joined them as they exited. Rise reached into her back pocket for the money her mother had given them for dinner.

"Want to go get barbeque?"

She asked her friends and they all let a cheer go up. Rise led the way through the village until the reached the restaurant. The six young Shinobi in training sat in the booth nearest the kitchen and they ordered their food. Kaze was sitting next to Rise and he whispered to her.

"How much did your mother give you?"

Rise chuckled and she fanned out the bills. Rise counted it up and she smiled.

"About 15000. More than enough for all of us. When we get home, do you want some ice cream?"

Kaze smiled and he closed his eyes as their food arrived. The six children clapped their hands together and thanked their chef for the food before they began to eat. Serah had brought up the concept of goals, and they talked about them passionately. Kaze's goal was surprisingly humble.

"I want to be a Shinobi that has earned my father's respect. I'd like to be Kazekage one day, though."

Rise smiled and she thought to herself. _Just like me. I want to show everyone that, just like Lady Tsunade, I can be a good leader._ Rise chuckled and she eat in silence. She finished her food and she pushed her plate away.

"My goal is to be an ANBU one day, just like my dad."

Everyone nodded and they finished their food. Rise paid and they all started to leave.

"See you at the Academy Rise!"

Serah had called out to her best friend and they had hugged. Serah hugged Kaze as well and she ran out the door, smiling briefly at Nanjo.

"I'd better get home too."

He said and he started to walk out, but Rise and Kaze walked with him.

"We'll walk you home."

Kaze said and they walked to the Hokage Tower. When they reached the tower, Nanjo stopped and he looked up.

"I'll see you both tomorrow."

He said and he ran up the stairs and into the room he was using, leaving Kaze and Rise alone. Kaze and Rise walked in silence until they reached their home. Rise found that Syao and Lyn were already home. Rise dug into the freezer and they four of them had ice cream before the went into the back yard to train. The night was nigh on moonless, like the night before. Kushina came home right at nine and she put the children to bed. Rise hugged her grandmother and she smiled.

"Did you have fun Rise?"

She asked her granddaughter, to which Rise nodded happily. Kushina, now in her mid fifties, was still strong and able. Rise went into her room and she sat by her window, and she whispered another line from her favorite song.

"Lady Luna in the sky, how dost thou look so divine?"

Rise then changed into her nightgown and she fell asleep, happy that she had made a new friend. She didn't know that her mother and father were out on a mission looking for the one who had invaded the village eleven years ago, to claim her power for his own desires.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Rainy Days

A/N: Just like my last chapter, I have a few new links on my profile. Artwork, my Facebook and my Youtube Channel. Just for those who want to follow me there as well. That being said, let's begin the chapter,

Chapter Four: Rainy Days

Two days had passed since Naruto and Hinata had gone on a mission. Rise rose from her bed just like every other day, but today she didn't open the window. A heavy rain was falling in Konohagakure, threatening to block out the sun all day long.

"Rain rain, go away, come again another day."

Rise said. She hated rainy days. She found that it made people's spirits fall. Still, she had to go to the Academy today. Rise showered and dressed quickly, stepping out into the hallway. Lyn was just coming out of her room, and she saw her little sister.

"Rise, can I talk to you for a minute, in my room?"

Rise nodded and she stepped into her sister's room. Lyn closed the door and she whispered to Rise.

"I heard that you are friends with Nanjo Inaba. Rise, I want you to be very careful around him. I don't know why, but I get a chill every time I see him."

Rise smiled and she chuckled.

"He's like us. He's a pseudo-Jinchuuriki sis. He knows what its like to be cast aside. He's fine. You're worrying too much."

Lyn, however, did not laugh or smile.

"Rise, you know my bad feelings usually come true. Just be careful, ok?"

Lyn had said with a very serious expression on her face, causing you younger to nod seriously. Rise stood up and exited Lyn's room. Kaze was waiting for her in the kitchen, smiling his serene smile.

"Morning Rise. How'd you sleep?"

He asked. Rise nodded absentmindedly and she mumbled. Kaze tilted his head to the side and he looked into Rise's lavender eyes.

"Rise?"

Rise's attention came to rest on Kaze and she smiled quickly.

"Sorry Kaze. I was thinking about something."

Kaze nodded slowly. _Something's on her mind._ He thought to himself. The young friends finished their meal in silence and exited the house with the Ninja Academy as their destination. Rise said nothing the entire time.

_How could Nanjo be dangerous? If anything, I'm dangerous. I hold the full power of the Kyuubi inside me. If it wasn't for the seal the Uncle Sasuke placed on me, I probably would have destroyed this village. Nanjo seems like Kaze, too sweet and gentle to hurt anyone._

Rise thought to herself about many things on that long walk through the driving rain, and it was not until Serah and Kiana approached her that she broke out of her trance. She left Kaze alone in the entrance of the Academy, leaving the young man alone. Nanjo approached him and he smiled at his friend.

"Morning. Some weather isn't it?"

Kaze laughed gently and he nodded.

"A lot different than what I was used to in Sunagakure. There, it was all sand and wind. I had never seen rain before I first visited Konohagakure."

Nanjo laughed as they put their shoes in their boxes.

"For me, it was nothing but. I was born in Kirigakure, and then I moved all over after my parents died. My uncle actually helped me get to Konoha. Its nice having connections to the powerful Ichijo Clan."

Kaze nodded and they entered their classroom, where Hanabi quickly went over the day's agenda.

"Due to the weather, we're not going to be in the outdoor training grounds. Today, we're going to be using the indoor pool to practice water walking and swimming. I want everyone to go get changed into their swimwear and meet at the pool in twenty minutes."

The class rose and exited the room in two directions, one for the male students and one for the females. Rise entered the locker room and she took off her shirt, opening her locker. Serah and Yukiko were changing next to her, and Rise grinned. She wasn't the only one growing up, from what she saw. She changed into her two piece and she tied her long raven hair up in a bun. The three young women made their way into the pool compound, where the boys were waiting. Kaze was wearing a pair of black trunks emblazoned with the Sunagakure logo. Nanjo had his eyes on Rise the entire time, a smirk pulling at his lips. Kaze had his eyes on the pool. Rise slid into formation next to him and Hanabi explained the procedure.

"This exercise is designed to train your Chakra control to high levels. I will say this now: I do not expect _any_ of you to walk on the first try. This technique takes even skilled Shinobi some time to master. It is classified as a general skill and training exercise, but it is still intense. To perform this training, you must emit Chakra from your feet in a constant, steady stream. If you remember yesterday's tree climbing exercise, you will do fine here. I am going to demonstrate, so please watch me."

Hanabi, who had changed into her one piece swimsuit, stepped out onto the water. Not even a ripple formed as she strode out to the center of the pool.

"Just like that. It will not be this easy for you all at first, but you will grow accustomed to it. Serah, would you mind coming out first?"

Serah smiled and she nodded at her instructor. Serah, in her cream bikini, formed the tiger seal and she focused her Chakra to her feet. Not even Rise had tried this before. Serah opened her eyes and she took a dainty step onto the water. Immediately, her foot sank into the water. Nanjo laughed and he called out to her.

"Easy Serah. Focus on the training, not on the guys staring at you."

Rise shot him a nasty look, and Nanjo smirked wider. _Pervert._ She though to himself. _This is the exact reason I hate most boys. At least Kaze isn't staring at us._ She said and Kaze gave her a serene smile. He flipped his hair out of his face and he watched as Serah tried again. Serah was a strong girl, and she managed to get both feet on the water before she plunged under. Rise was smiling.

"She's better than I thought. I doubt I'll even get one foot on."

Kaze nodded and he whispered to Rise.

"I can't swim."

He said and Rise nodded.

"I know. Auntie Hanabi won't let you drown."

Kaze smiled at his old friend and she grinned back. Hanabi had called Nanjo forward next, and he flashed a grin at Rise, eying her chest.

Rise had a disgusted look on her face.

"He's such a pervert."

Kaze shrugged and he watched as Nanjo took his attempt. He just sank as soon as he stepped over the edge. Rise, Kaze and Serah started to laugh loudly at his failed attempt. Nanjo pulled himself back up onto the walkway, his eyes glaring at the three friends.

"Its not funny. Let's see you do better, little Miss Uzumaki."

Rise nodded and she rose her hand.

"Can I try next?"

Hanabi nodded and Rise stepped forward. She focused her Chakra to her feet and she closed her eyes slowly. _Just take one step more and you can be happy, Rise._ Rise stepped out on the water with both feet on the water. She stood still, opening her eyes. Rise looked down and she grinned. She was standing.

"Very good Rise! Now try walking towards me."

Rise nodded and she took on step. With that one step, she lost her balance and she fell under the water. When she broke the surface, Kaze had his hand out to help her out of the water.

"That was incredible."

He whispered to her. Rise smiled at him, and she stuck her tongue out at Nanjo. The young boy closed his eyes and he turned his eyes back to the girls and their swimsuits. Next up was Kiana, who made it farther than anyone else had previously. The entire class had taken their attempt before Kaze was called up by Hanabi.

"Kaze, can you trying walking out to me now?"

Kaze hesitated. He couldn't swim, and he didn't want anyone to laugh at him. He focused his Chakra to his feet and he took a single step onto the water. He stood there as easily as Rise and Kiana had. He then took one step and he sank under the water. Hanabi dove under immediately and she helped him onto the walkway. Nanjo and his group of friends were laughing quite loudly. Rise helped Kaze to his feet and she smiled at him.

"That was pretty good."

She whispered and Kaze locked eyes with her, smiling. Hanabi's voice then rang out again.

"Most of you did much better than I thought you would. Rise, Kaze and Kiana are already showing extremely good control. Serah, if you work on your nerves, you'd be right up there with them. Don't let the boys mess you up. You're Sasuke's daughter, and I predict nothing but good things for you. And as for you Nanjo, you were at the very bottom. You sank like a rock. You need to train more, and a lot harder."

This comment made the entire class roar in laughter. Rise was laughing so hard she doubled over. Kaze had to hold her up so she didn't fall in the pool. Nanjo Inaba's cheeks grew red and he turned away, kicking the stone wall. Hanabi then dismissed the class. Rise and her friends went to change. Serah then spoke for the first time since she had tried the water walking exercise.

"I hate Nanjo. He's such a pervert. He was staring at me, Yukiko and Rise the entire time. It was so nice to see Instructor Hanabi put him in his place though."

Rise and Yukiko nodded. Rise remembered Lyn's warning about Nanjo. _Maybe Lyn was right._ She thought to herself and she exited the changing room with her friends. She saw Kaze waiting for her, and they said goodbye to Hiro and Yukiko. Kaze then spoke to Rise in a barely audible whisper.

"Can we go home? I don't like being in the rain."

Rise nodded and they began to rush through the busy streets. They arrived home just as the rain started to fall harder. When Rise opened the door, she saw Tsunade in the house with a man she had seen only once before. He wore a mask over the lower half of his face and his Konohagakure headband over his eyes. Rise remembered him as Kakashi Hatake, her father's Jounin instructor. Tsunade saw Rise and smiled at her. Hinata and Naruto were discussing something with Tsunade and Kakashi. Hinata saw that her daughter and Kaze had arrived home.

"Rise, Kaze, please go into your room."

Rise opened her mouth to object, but Naruto's eyes told her all she needed to be told; something had happened. Rise took Kaze's hand and she led him to her room. Kaze hesitated, but Rise pulled him inside. Rise then sat next to him on her bed. Kaze's face was red. He had never been in a girl's room. Rise chuckled and she pressed her ear to the door.

"I can't hear what they're saying. Why would Kakashi-sensei and Lady Hokage come here?"

She said. After straining her ears for a few minutes, she sat on her bed, defeated. Kaze then spoke.

"I wonder what happened. Your mother looked very worried."

Rise nodded. She had never seen Hinata so scared. After a while, a knock came at the door.

"You can come eat now. Sorry for the wait. I hope your dinner makes up for it. I made cinnamon buns."

Rise's eyes lit up. Cinnamon buns were her favorite food. The four children hurried into the kitchen and ate their food, watching the rain pour down. Naruto and Hinata looked at one another and they sighed contentedly.

"Beautiful, isn't it hime?"

Naruto whispered to his wife. Hinata nodded and she hugged her husband. She had just learned that her three children were being hunted by the same man who had attacked eleven years ago. She tried to put on a smile.

"Its a beautiful thing, our family. I'll do everything to protect all four of them."

Naruto nodded and he kissed Hinata. Rise watched them and she went to her room afterwards, falling asleep immediately. Her day had been tiring, and all she wanted was to sleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Fierce Rivalry

A/N: Not even a month and this story has received massive critical acclaim and favorites. This is what I like to see, is the fans loving my story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I must ask one thing however, Please read Lavender Love all the way through before this story, because it will not make sense other wise. I did not plan Those Chosen by Fate as a standalone story. That being said, let's begin the chapter.

Chapter Five: Fierce Rivalry

November had arrived in Konoha, complete with the first snow of the year. Kaze awoke in his bed as Syao opened the window. He opened his emerald eyes and he sat up slowly.

"What time is it?"

He asked as he flipped his red hair out of his eyes. Syao was already heading out, dressed in heavy clothes.

"You still have an hour. I'm going out somewhere with Lyn. We need to do something for Mom and Dad."

Syao exited the room with those words and Kaze gave a light sigh as he dropped off the top bunk. He opened his drawer and he drew out his warm clothes, heading into the bath. He turned the water on and he stripped his clothes off, settling into the hot water. Kaze had been living in the Uzumaki household for a month or so now, and he liked it. He loved being around Rise, Lyn and Syao. He enjoyed learning from Naruto and Hinata. He did miss his parents, however. Kaze was a very strong young boy, but he was still a child of twelve. He pushed the thoughts in his head aside and he washed and dried, pulling a wool robe around his day clothes. He made his way into the kitchen and he sat at the table, his gaze focused on the snow falling outside. Rise had yet to awaken.

"Kaze? You're up early. Is everything ok?"

Kaze had let his attention drift momentarily. Hinata had emerged from her room with Naruto behind her. Kaze put on his best smile and he nodded.

"I am fine. Syao woke me up."

Hinata looked at Naruto and the two of them sat at the table with the young boy.

"Where are Syao and Lyn anyway?"

Hinata had asked her husband. Naruto shrugged and he turned his head to see Rise emerge from her room. She had a very cheerful expression on her face, as was usual for her. She smiled at Kaze and they ate a breakfast of cereal and cinnamon buns, which pleased Rise greatly. Rise and Kaze left for the Academy in high spirits.

Rise and Kaze walked through the streets of Konoha with a great deal of talk, most of which was nonsensical. It was not until Rise brought up the subject of Nanjo Inaba that the conversation became animated.

"What do you think of Nanjo, Kaze?"

Kaze looked up at the sky before answering, snatching a snowflake out of the air before answering.

"I'm not sure what to think of him. I personally don't enjoy his presence and they way he looks at you, Serah and Yukiko."

Rise beamed and she spoke again.

"I hate him. I thought he was nice at first, but after the pool, he's just another pervert. I don't know why boys can't be like you Kaze."

Kaze looked down and he sighed.

"What do you mean, like me?"

Rise chuckled, seeing his crestfallen face.

"I don't know why you got like that all of sudden. I didn't mean that in a bad way, Kaze. You're a really sweet guy. You're not like Nanjo, always thinking about my body. You're not like most boys Kaze."

Kaze shook his head and he looked at Rise gently.

"I may be sweet, but I am a boy. I just repress those feelings because I care about you and Yukiko and Serah. Rise. You give me far too much credit Rise."

Rise chuckled again and she stopped walking. Kaze stopped with her and Rise turned to him.

"I'm really glad you're my friend Kaze. You're the only person besides Syao and Lyn who know what its like to have a monster inside of you."

Kaze smiled and he moved a little closer to Rise.

"Thank you Rise. You're the most precious person to me besides Mother and Father."

Rise smiled and she hugged him close as the snow started to fall harder. Kaze's face flushed red and the two separated.

"We should be going to the Academy."

Kaze whispered to her, and they started to run through the snowy streets. Upon reaching the Academy, Rise separated to find Serah. Kaze walked through the hallways and he stopped in front of his classroom. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. _Rise thinks I'm so great, just because I'm not a skirtchaser. Nanjo may be a typical male, but so am I._ He thought. Kaze felt a sharp blow to his face, and he collapsed to the floor. He opened his eyes to see Nanjo standing over him, two boys on either side of him.

"You're not even close to being my rival, Sabaku no Kaze."

Nanjo snickered down at Kaze. Kaze stood up and dusted himself off, walking away. Nanjo put his hand on the other's shoulder. Kaze stopped and he looked at Nanjo.

"What do you want from me?"

Kaze said in his cool and collected voice. Nanjo stepped forward and he put his face close to Kaze's.

"I want you to tell me why Rise hates me. I'm just trying to be her friend."

Kaze put his face nearer to Nanjo's and he whispered.

"Stay away from her. I'm only going to warn you once. She's not looking for boys. She has a dream, so leave her alone, ok?"

Nanjo snickered and he shook his head.

"No, I won't. You're not her father."

Kaze couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed Nanjo back and he extended his arm. From his hand sprang a string of sand, which coiled around Nanjo's waist.

"I'm not her father, but I DO know he father. She's the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, and he just so happens to be one of Tsunade's favorite Shinobi. He defeated many Shinobi to protect Rise eleven years ago, and he can easily have you banished from Konoha."

Nanjo looked genuinely scared, but he brought his hands up to form seals. He whispered and Kaze was ensnared by plants, which effectively rendered him immobile.

"How do you like my Jutsu Kaze? I call it Plant Restraint."

Kaze clenched his fist and Nanjo cried out in pain as the sand started to crush the young boy. A woman's voice was heard screaming at them both.

"Kaze! Let him go! Nanjo, why did you attack him?"

Kaze let Nanjo go reluctantly. Hanabi rushed over to Kaze and she cut him free from Nanjo's plant-based Jutsu. Hanabi didn't seem to be angry at Kaze. Nanjo spoke, trying to cover his tracks.

"He started it. He said something bad about Rise."

Rise, who had been watching, moved forward.

"You're not only a pervert, but a liar as well! I know you wanted to be my friend, but if you're going to be like this to Kaze, you can go screw yourself Nanjo!"

Rise slapped him hard across the face and she ran out of the hallway and into the snow. Kaze moved to follow her and he ran out into the snow.

"Rise!"

Kaze eventually found her at Ichiraku, crying into a bowl of ramen. Kaze moved in next to her and he sat down, ordering a bowl of ramen. Teuchi, now in his 50s, smiled at the pair, knowing exactly who they were.

"Rise, you ok?"

Rise looked into his emerald green eyes with her own lavender and she shook her head.

"I hate him Kaze. He's horrible. I know you'd never say anything bad about me. I know you wouldn't."

Kaze's ramen arrived and he looked down at the bowl, not eating yet.

"Rise, I don't want to say this, but he genuinely seems to want to be your friend. At least give him a chance, for me, please?"

Rise looked over at him and she smiled weakly.

"You're too sweet Kaze. He punches you and ties you up and you forgive him so easily. I'll try and be friendly, but don't expect too much, ok?"

Rise held her hand out and Kaze took it in his. They held hands for a brief moment, and they ate their ramen.

"We should go back to Academy. Hanabi will be mad if we cut class."

Rise nodded at Kaze and they walked through the driving snow to the Academy. Rise and Kaze made it just in time for class. Rise whispered to Kaze and she smiled.

"I'm going to hang out with Nanjo after class, ok?"

Kaze nodded and he smiled at her. They sat through their lesson on D Rank Ninjutsu, until Hanabi dismissed them. Rise walked to Nanjo and she smiled.

"Sorry about earlier. Want to go out to dinner with me?"

Nanjo smiled and he nodded, rising with her. Kaze smiled inwardly, seeing that she was making an effort. Serah slid to Kaze's side and she smiled.

"Rise told me to tell you that she'll be home soon. Would you like to go get ramen with me?"

Kaze nodded and the two of them headed to Ichiraku.

* * *

Nanjo had taken Rise to the barbeque restaurant in town. They were talking and laughing. Rise smiled, seeing that, despite being perverted, he was a fun boy to be around. She then asked him a serious question.

"Why are you so interested in me Nanjo?"

Nanjo smiled and he looked out the window.

"Its not that I'm interested. I just admire your father for what he did to my uncle. My uncle Kenshu fought your father once, eleven years ago, and it was my uncle's first loss."

Rise had never heard of Kenshu before. She made a mental note to ask her father later. They finished their meal and Nanjo walked Rise home.

"I'll see you at the Academy tomorrow Rise. Thanks for today."

Rise smiled at Nanjo and she hugged him gently. She walked into the house and she smiled at Kaze, who had arrived a few minutes prior. She hugged her father and she sat him down.

"Daddy, who was Kenshu?"

Hinata had heard this and she turned on her heel.

"What did you just say Rise? Where did you hear that name?"

Naruto's usual cheery expression had darkened.

"Where _did_ you hear that name?"

Rise explained that Nanjo was his nephew. Naruto and Hinata looked at one another and they nodded.

"Rise, Kaze, get Lyn and Syao. Its time we told you all the truth."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. The Shinobi of Legend

A/N: I just want to say mission accomplished. The last chapter was a set up for this one, where Rise finally learns her past, and why she is being watched. This chapter will be a big story one, so I hope you all enjoy it. Let's begin.

Chapter Six: The Shinobi of Legend

Rise, Syao, Lyn and Kaze sat in the living room with Naruto, Hinata and Kushina. There was a tense silence in the air. No one spoke for several minutes, until Rise looked at her father.

"So, what do you mean by the truth?"

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"We had agreed not to tell you this until you were fifteen Rise. I'm still not sure you're ready to know this. But if you know that name, your mother and I don't have a choice. You were conceived near Valentine's day almost thirteen years ago, shortly after Syao and Lyn were born. Syao and Lyn were both born with the power of the Kyuubi, as were you. For some reason though, your power is nearly triple theirs. Before you were even born, people have been talking about you, referring to you as the Shinobi of Destiny. One man thought your power will either save us all or dig us an early grave. That was Kenshu."

Syao and Lyn looked at one another and then at their parents.

"Kenshu Ichijo?"

Hinata nodded, and she looked down.

"He was working alongside Madara. We've been trying to track Kenshu down for eleven years, but we haven't had any luck. He's very hard to capture. Naruto defeated him shortly after Rise was born, but he let Kenshu live. In return, Kenshu implanted the Creeper into his body. If it were not for Ino and Sakura, he wouldn't be here now."

Naruto knew that was a memory that Hinata could forget. He held her hand as she sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Naruto continued his story.

"Anyway, Kenshu Ichijo was my father's best friend, and was almost my godfather. He deserted the village about two years before I was born, and he became a missing-nin. He had a plan to extract Rise's Kyuubi power so he could kill Madara. However, Rise would have died in the process, and no one in this village was willing to pay that price. Rise, you are a very special child. Your natural power is your weapon, but you were raised as an Uzumaki and a Hyuga. Kaze too has similar power. Syao and Lyn have that power too, but its not as strong as yours for whatever reason. Rise, you have a long life ahead of you, and we want the best for you. That is why we have ANBU watching you at all times. We want you to survive and live a life of your own choosing."

Naruto finished his story and he sighed. Rise had buried her face in her hands, trying to fight back tears.

"Why didn't you tell me? That I was being hunted. That the monster inside of me is so strong. There's so much I deserved... no. So much I had the _right_ to know! How can you expect me to be normal, knowing this thing is inside of me! Syao, Lyn, how do you feel about this?"

Syao said nothing, but Lyn cupped her stomach.

"It bothers me, knowing my younger sister has been hunted every day of her life. But our parents are right. If it keeps you safe, that should be all that matters."

Rise sighed dejectedly and she looked at Naruto.

"Shinobi of Destiny? That's what people call me? Why?"

Naruto shrugged and he hugged his youngest daughter gently.

"Rise, you make your own destiny. You can do whatever you want. Your mother and I just wanted to protect you, because you're a part of us. So are Lyn, Syao and Kaze. We love all of you."

Rise's lavender eyes flooded with tears as the four children moved in for a hug. Naruto and Hinata hugged their children tightly. When they let go, Rise smiled for the first time that day.

"What does this have to do with Nanjo though? He doesn't seem to be bad."

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"We know. Just be very careful around him Rise. Don't go anywhere with him alone. Always have Kaze, Serah or someone else with you."

Rise nodded and she yawned. She was tired from the day. Kaze stood up and he looked at the clock.

"I think I'm going to go take a hot bath. And then go to bed. Good night, Naruto, Hinata, Rise."

Kaze started to walk away, and Rise followed him to the hallway, each of them going to their respective rooms. Rise closed the door to her bathroom and she drew the bathwater. She stripped off her clothes, stepping into the hot bath.

"Much better."

She whispered to no one in particular. Rise laid in her bath for a long time, thinking of her conversation just a few moments before. _I've been hunted for twelve years for this thing inside of me. I've never used the Kyuubi's power, although I do know how to draw on it, thanks to my father. He taught Lyn, Syao and I early, in case we need to defend ourselves. But known as the Shinobi of Destiny? I just want to be a Shinobi. How could I have the power to save the world?_

"I just don't get it. How could I save the world? I'm not even a Genin yet. And my power isn't nearly as strong as Syao, Lyn and Daddy's."

Rise said that last part out loud, and she kicked the wall gently. She was frustrated that this was kept from her for so long. She knew that her parents had a valid reason for keeping this, but it still made her angry. Rise eventually drained the bathwater and she dressed in her usual nightgown. She laid down in her warm bed and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rise awoke the following morning to a knock on her door. Kaze's voice came from the other side, sounding worried.

"Rise, are you awake? We have to get to the Academy."

Rise looked at her clock with her sleepy eyes Upon seeing the time, she swore loudly.

"Damnation! I'm going to be late! Come on in Kaze. I'm going to pull on some clothes and we'll go. Just keep your eyes closed."

Rise dug into her drawer and she pulled out a red shirt and red pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she heard the door open. She drew her nightgown off and she quickly dressed. She turned around to see Kaze sitting on her bed, eyes averted. Rise smiled inwardly. _He really is different from other boys. I'm sure most other boys would have taken that chance to see me naked._ Rise crept up and she hugged him from behind.

"Let's go. Today when we get back, let's train together."

Kaze felt the heat rise to his face. Instinctively, he laid his hands on Rise's. Rise giggled and she jumped over him, landing in front of him.

"You sure blush easily Kaze. Let's get going."

Kaze stood up and collected himself and he followed his dearest friend out into the village. They walked and talked about many things. Nanjo met them at the entrance to the Academy, and the three friends took their seats in the classroom. Hanabi entered the room carrying a small stack of envelopes.

"I have your first month's reports. When I call your name, come up and take your envelope. Kaze, you're first."

Kaze stood up and he walked forward to Hanabi, who handed him his envelope. Kaze took his seat once he had his grades. He opened it under his desk and he smiled inwardly. He had received high marks in everything except for Taijutsu. It didn't surprise Kaze, because of his unique Ninjutsu and fighting style. He was much like his father. Rise smiled at him and she whispered under her breath.

"Very nice. Don't let the Taijutsu part worry you too much."

Kaze smiled and he closed the envelope. Rise was called up next. She walked down the aisle and she took her report from her aunt. Hanabi flashed a grin at her niece, and Rise knew what it meant. Hanabi was coming for dinner again. Rise took her seat and she examined her grades. She had scored the top three of everything in her class save for Genjutsu, where she was ranked fourth. Rise was pleased with herself, but she wanted to be number one, like her aunt. Serah was called up next, and when she came back, she was beaming. She unfolded her report for her friends to see. Serah had scored the highest in every subject. Rise chuckled.

"No surprises here, considering who your father is."

Serah smiled and she nodded, sitting down. Nanjo was the last to receive his report. He came back to his seat and he unfolded the paper. He was second in every subject except for Ninjutsu. Rise was ahead of him there. Hanabi then spoke.

"You can compare grades later. I want to congratulate all of you. You're all doing extremely well. Don't let the numbers sway you. Continue to devote yourselves to your education and you will accomplish great things."

The class applauded their teacher. Rise had noticed one thing about her aunt: She was very charismatic. She knew how to keep a crowd interested. Hanabi then sat on her desk.

"Today, we're going to be doing sparring. No actual fights, but this will prepare you for missions and the Chuunin Exam. Let's go out into the training grounds."

Hanabi led the way into the outdoor training grounds. She paired her students up, and Rise ended up with Yukiko. Yukiko smiled at her cousin.

"This could be fun. Don't hold back on me Rise."

Rise grinned and she nodded.

"You too. One of us could get hurt if we're both not serious."

Rise and Yukiko laughed together as Hanabi brought Kaze and Nanjo up front. Rise remembered the events of yesterday, and her smiled faded. This could get really bad. Hanabi gave them their instructions.

"You will fighting each other, only to restrain or disarm. There will be _no_ real blows. If anyone hurts another, they will be given a severe punishment. Kaze, Nanjo, do you two understand?"

Kaze and Nanjo nodded and they bowed to one another upon Hanabi's request. Rise was already worried, but the two boys seemed to be on better terms now. Nanjo and Kaze circled, with neither striking. Nanjo hopped backwards and he started to weave seals. Kaze thrust his hand out at the same time. A trail of sand crept along the ground and encircled around Nanjo's legs. Nanjo completed his Jutsu before he started to lose his balance. Plants erupted from behind Kaze, binding his hands and legs as if he was bound in irons. Both of the young men collapsed to the ground at the same time, laughing. The class cheered and Rise helped them both up.

"I'm glad you're both friends now."

She whispered to them both. Rise had two male friends now. From that point on, Rise, Nanjo and Kaze were inseparable. Rise watched as her classmates sparred. Finally it was Rise's turn. She stepped forward with Yukiko, and the cousins bowed to each other. Kaze was watching them intently, as he had never seen a Hyuga fight. Rise and Yukiko both activated their Byakugan and assumed their battle stances. Rise lunged forward and struck at Yukiko's left leg. Yukiko blocked the blow with her palm and she countered with a leg sweep that Rise countered by twisting on her heel. Kaze and Nanjo were cheering them both on.

"You're pretty good Yukiko."

Yukiko smiled at her cousin and she struck again, landing a blow on Rise's arm.

"So are you cousin. Why don't we take the gloves off though and go all out?"

They cousins looked at their instructor and Hanabi gave a slight shake of the head.

"Not yet. You'll get your chance to fight for real in your second quarter. This is just practice."

A sigh of disapproval erupted from the class, and Hanabi chuckled.

"If these two went all out, there wouldn't be a training grounds left. Think who their parents are."

Rise smiled and she hopped backwards as did Yukiko. Rise formed seals and she whispered.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Rise split into four clones and Yukiko's lavender eyes widened.

"Where did you learn _that_?"

Rise grinned as two of the clones rushed forward and diverted Yukiko's attention. The real Rise struck with an attack, her face stopping just centimeters from Yukiko's neck. Hanabi called the match there with Rise as the victor. The cousins hugged and Yukiko whispered to Rise.

"You really are incredible. You're going to be strong Rise."

Rise grinned and she whispered back.

"You will too."

Hanabi then dismissed the class. Kaze and Rise decided to go home early and train. They said their goodbyes to Nanjo and they walked through the streets to their home. Training together was just what Naruto and Gaara wanted them to do. Naruto and Gaara both wanted their children to be as strong as they could be.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Colors of the Heart

A/N: I just find it unbelievable that this story already has the fanbase it has already. Thank you to xireblack, VitalInfo and everyone else who has read, faved, reviewed or alerted this story. It makes me incredibly happy that people enjoy the stories I write. And just as a side note, there won't be any real romance for a long time. These kids are only twelve. That being said, let's continue with Those Chosen By Fate.

Chapter Seven: Colors of the Heart

December Twenty-Fifth had arrived in Konohagakure. Rise could hardly sleep the following night. She was excited about Christmas Day. They had the day off from the Academy. Rise awoke before the sun had risen into the sky. She knocked on Syao's door and she whispered.

"Kaze? Are you awake?"

Rise heard movement in the room and the door slid open slowly. Kaze was grinning at Rise as he attempted to drew his robe over his body. Rise stopped him for a moment.

"Kaze, you're hurt!"

Rise said pointing to a small gash on his hip. Kaze drew his robe over his body and he shook his head.

"Its not a serious injury."

Rise put her hands on her hips the way her mother did when she wanted Rise to listen.

"Not serious? Kaze, who did that to you?"

Kaze shook his head and he swept his red hair out of his face.

"Don't worry about it Rise. Please, let it go."

Rise shook her head and she hugged him from behind.

"I can't Kaze. I care too much about you. You're the only friend I have who knows what its like to be a monster."

Kaze could feel her warm trust. He turned and he hugged her and he stepped back.

"I was training with Syao and a stray Kunai grazed me. He was trying to teach me that thing Lyn did, where you add the Kyuubi's Chakra to your weapon. Except in my case, its the Ichibi."

Rise nodded and she grinned.

"I want to learn that too. It was pretty cool. Want to eat some cookies?"

Kaze grinned and he followed her into the living room. They had left out several plates of cookies and milk. Rise saw that they hadn't been eaten yet, so she took one plate and handed it to Kaze. They sat at the table and talked in hushed voices about many things until the sun rose. Rise had learned last year not to awaken her parents before the sun had risen. Shortly after sunrise, Syao and Lyn came into the kitchen as well.

"Janken to decide who wakes them up."

Lyn said. They drew and Rise lost the match.

"Damn it. Alright, I'll go wake them up."

Rise sighed and she walked through the hallway to her parents room. She knocked on the door and she spoke.

"Mom, Dad, Christmas time."

Rise heard them stir in their bed and she waited until they opened the door. Naruto looked down at his daughter sleepily and he nodded.

"Give us ten minutes."

Rise smiled and she hugged her father and she walked out into the living room. Kushina had heard Rise's voice and she exited her own room, dressed in her robe. Shortly after, Naruto and Hinata exited their own room, dressed for the day. Hinata then sat by their tree and she started to divide up the gifts. Rise sat between Syao and Lyn, with Kaze just in front of her. Hinata then bowed her head and she whispered.

"Mother, Father, thank you for another year."

Syao, Lyn and Rise repeated Hinata's words, and Kaze quickly followed suit. Hinata smiled at him and then she gave the signal to open the gifts. Rise tore into her presents. Kaze had given her a new set of Shuriken, since she usually lost hers. Syao and Lyn gave her a book on famous Shinobi. Her parents gave her Ryo so she could buy something nice for herself. Rise finished opening her gifts and she smiled at Kaze, who was taking his time. Kaze had yet to open Rise's gift. Rise had given him a special gift she had made, a silver bangle. Rise watched as he drew it out of the box. He slipped it on his wrist and he smiled at her.

"Rise, its beautiful. Thank you."

Rise grinned brightly.

"It suits you well. I'm glad you like it Kaze. I wanted to give you something special."

Hinata whispered to Naruto in a very soft voice.

"They're like we were at that age."

Naruto smiled and he chuckled.

"Except I didn't realize it until we were sixteen."

Hinata giggled and she stroked Naruto's wedding ring.

"Thirteen years. Hard to believe Rise is already twelve."

Naruto nodded and he kissed his wife as he watched Rise and Kaze talk. Naruto smiled inwardly. _Already they're like a couple. I just hope that they're always like this._ Naruto then stood up and he patted his stomach.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Everyone stood up and Naruto made his way into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and he drew out bacon, sausage and eggs. Hinata helped him cook while Rise and Kaze went out into the backyard. Kaze sat on the lawn swing with Rise.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing in the Academy tomorrow?"

Rise said and Kaze shrugged.

"I'm not certain. I want to do the water walking again though. I need to overcome my hydrophobia."

Rise chuckled, and she looked at Kaze.

"I didn't know you were scared of water. I thought you just couldn't swim."

Kaze rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and he grinned.

"I just don't like water. It hampers my Jutsus."

Rise grinned and she looked into the sky as snow began to fall.

"Want to go ice skating later?"

Kaze nodded and he smiled as they were called inside for breakfast. They family ate in a happy mood. Rise and Kaze finished as fast as they could. They hurried into their bathrooms and showered quickly. Kaze came out in a sweater and long, thick pants. Rise came out in a red jacket and red sweats with a crimson scarf tied around her neck. In her hand were two pairs of ice skates.

"Ok, let's go. Mom, we're going to the lake! We'll be back later!"

Hinata made sure her daughter was dressed warmly and she smiled.

"Have fun and be back by dark."

Rise kissed her mother and the two young Academy students headed out into the forest where the lake lay. They had to fight through the snow and wind, but it was enough to keep them going. When they reached the lake, Rise saw Kiana Nara and Ashari Akimichi already there. They were friends of Rise's, but she wasn't as close to them as she was to Kaze, Nanjo and Serah. Kiana waved to her friend and she smiled.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who wanted to skate. Your parents out on a mission too Rise?"

Ashari said as she pulled a small bag of cashews out of her pack. She opened the bag with her teeth and she slipped her skates on. She looked, walked, talked and had the same figure as Ino had at her age, but had her father's appetite. Kiana on the other hand looked more like her father, with black hair that reached down to her shoulders and dark eyes. Kiana smiled at Kaze and she blushed, turning her face away. She slipped on her skates and she tested the lake ice. She pushed out onto the ice and she gracefully skated out to the center. Rise stood up and she stepped out onto the ice as well, skating to her friend. Kaze looked down and he sighed. He had never seen ice nor snow. He stood up and he tested the ice and he skated out cautiously. He lost his balance a few times, but he stayed on his feet.

"This isn't so bad."

He said once he reached Rise and Ashari. Rise chuckled and she spun in place a few times. Rise had inherited Hinata's natural flexibility, and as such, was very nimble and lithe, much like a cat. Kaze smiled and he watched her move, as if he was hypnotized. Kiana and Ashari caught him staring and they stood in front of Rise.

"He's checking you out Rise! He's as bad as Nanjo!"

Rise's happy expression faded and she shook her head.

"Kaze is _nothing_ like Nanjo. Don't ever compare them."

Rise said and Kaze froze in place. He could feel Rise's piercing gaze and he closed his eyes instictively. Kaze felt his stomach turn to ice. He knew how much Rise hated boys like that. He opened his eyes to see Rise standing a few feet away from him, smiling serenely.

"Come out further Kaze. This lake is where all of our parents were married."

Kaze felt as if a weight had been lifted from his body. He skated out onto the lake and he closed his eyes. They skated around for a long time, until Rise felt her stomach growl. She turned to Kaze and she grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go home. I'm hungry."

Kaze nodded and they returned home. On the way, Rise and Kaze ran into Nanjo. He smiled at them both and they talked for a while. Nanjo seemed sad, and Rise, being empathic, sensed it.

"Nanjo, you seem sad. Are you ok?"

Nanjo rolled his head back up to the sky and he nodded.

"I get like this on every holiday. I'm an orphan. I have no parents, no family, no friends."

Rise broke off from Kaze and she smiled at Nanjo.

"You have Kaze and I. We're your friends, aren't we?"

Nanjo lowered his gaze to Rise's lavender eyes and he nodded.

"Of course you are."

He said. Kaze moved forward and he held his hand out to Nanjo.

"We may have been enemies at first, but at least we're friends now."

Nanjo took Kaze's hand in his and he shook it.

"Friends, rivals and classmates. Just like some of the greatest Shinobi that ever lived. Just like Naruto and Sasuke, and just like Jiraiya and Orochimaru. I hope the three of us will always be friends."

Rise put her small hands on top of her friends' hands and she smiled.

"No matter the distance, we will always be friends. We all share one sky, one destiny. Nanjo, despite the fact you stare at me and my friends in our swimsuits, I do care about you as much as I do about Kaze and Serah."

Nanjo smiled a serene smile and he closed his eyes happily.

"Rise, thank you. Kaze, you too. I have to be getting back to the Hokage Tower. I'm having dinner with Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune."

Nanjo gently broke away from them and he headed off back down the street. Kaze smiled at her and he closed his emerald eyes.

"You say I'm too forgiving, but you're just as nice Rise. He's my friend and rival, in many ways. Come on, let's go back home."

Kaze and Rise walked the rest of the short distance home and entered the house. The smell of ham and potatoes filled their nostrils as they opened the door. Rise and Kaze sat at the table with the rest of their family and they ate in bliss. Rise felt two unfamiliar feelings blooming in her young heart, one for Kaze and one for Nanjo. She didn't know it at the time, but everything that would happen from here on would be affected by these two feelings.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Kaze's Promise

A/N: Sorry its been so long since my last update. I've been caught up in stuff for college. From here on, updates will come on weekends when I am not busy with homework. I'll be busy this semester. I'm a club president and I may be a tutor as well. That said, I have a very romantic chapter planned in honor of Valentine's Day. Let's begin.

Chapter Eight: Kaze's Promise

A new year had begun in Konoha. January was here once more. The Academy students were preparing for their first term exams. Rise had overslept that morning. She was awakened in her room by Kaze.

"Rise! Wake up!"

Rise opened her lavender eyes and she looked over at the clock. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up and dressed quickly. Rise straightened her hair and she opened her door quickly. Kaze turned and headed into the kitchen. Hinata had prepared lunch for them to take. Rise kissed her mother's cheek and she walked out the door with Kaze. She turned to Kaze and she whispered.

"I'm going to be home late tonight. I have plans with Nanjo."

Kaze nodded and he smiled weakly.

"I'll wait for you."

Rise cast her gaze ahead and she whispered.

"You don't have to. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Kaze felt a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if Rise had just slapped him. Rise was acting strange, he thought. Kaze didn't say anything further. They entered the classroom and they sat next to each other, not speaking. Serah sat down next to Kaze and she whispered to him.

"Are you ok?"

Kaze had his eyes closed, deep in thought. He opened his emerald eyes and he smiled gently at Serah. Serah's dark eyes met Kaze's, and the young male felt his heart racing. _What is this I'm feeling right now?_ Serah moved her face closer to Kaze and she whispered.

"You can always talk to me Kaze. I really like you."

Kaze swallowed hard and he smiled shakily.

"Thank you Serah. I really like you too."

Serah blushed and she hugged Kaze tightly. Kaze embraced her just as Hanabi entered the room. Hanabi was a natural leader, and her presence commanded authority. The class quieted down as Hanabi began to speak.

"Today is your first term final exam. We'll be running the obstacle course again. The time to beat is nine minutes. Come with me."

Kaze stood up and he cast a quick gaze at Rise, who was talking to Nanjo. Kaze still felt his stomach burning from the morning. _She likes Nanjo. It just hurts, because I like Rise. Serah likes me though. And she's a good girl._ Kaze sighed and he slapped himself mentally. _I'm twelve. I shouldn't be thinking of these things._

"Alright, line up. Kaze, you're up first."

Kaze stepped forward as Hanabi's voice broke him out of his trance. He crouched down and he smiled at Serah, who gave him a thumbs up. Hanabi blew her whistle and she Kaze sprinted out into the first obstacle. Serah cheered for him with Kiana. Rise cast a gaze at Serah.

"Why do you cheer for him so much?"

Serah looked at her best friend and she smiled.

"I like him. He's a good boy."

Rise chuckled.

"Never thought you'd fall for Kaze. I guess that means we're rivals then."

Serah shook her head and she hissed at Rise.

"Why were you ignoring him then?"

Rise moved closer to Serah and they talked in a hushed voice.

"I wasn't ignoring him. I'm not feeling well today, you know what I mean?"

Rise placed her hand on her stomach and she winced. Serah nodded and she shook her head.

"That's still no reason to ignore him. I'm on mine too, but I'm not ignoring anyone. Besides, you seem to like Nanjo too."

Rise felt the heat rise in her face. Serah was right.

"I like both of them. I can't choose. But that's why I'm not going to pursue either of them."

Serah chuckled and she shook her head.

"Too bad Kaze already said he liked me."

Rise felt her face burning red with anger and with shock.

"Liar."

She said. Kaze had just finished his run through the obstacle course and Hanabi was congratulating him. Kaze walked to the crowd of students, all of whom were congratulating him save for Rise and Serah. Not for the first time today, he felt burning in his throat and his stomach. Rise and Serah were arguing. Rise turned to Kaze and she looked into his eyes.

"You told her you like her? What about me?"

Kaze felt his face turning red.

"I like you both. You're both my friends. I can't date anyone until I'm fourteen. I promised my father. Stop arguing about senseless things like this."

Rise looked down, her anger fading. Serah looked down and she whispered to Rise.

"I'm sorry Rise. We're best friends forever, right?"

Rise nodded and she hugged Serah.

"Always and forever."

Kaze stepped closer and he wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I couldn't choose between either of you. You're both the best girls I know. And besides, we're twelve. Let's worry about that kind of stuff once we're Genin."

Rise nodded and she smiled, as did Serah. Their hug was broken when Serah was called forward for her run. Rise stood by Kaze's side and she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry for that. I'm not feeling well today. Its that time of the month."

Kaze smiled and he kicked the dirt.

"Don't worry about it Rise. You know I can't be mad at you."

Rise smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"You like both of us, and we both like you. One day, you'll have to choose between us."

Kaze smiled and he hugged Rise as they cheered on Serah.

"When that day comes, I will Rise. Until then, we'll be like we are. Best friends."

Rise nodded and she smiled as Serah came back over to the crowd. She was smiling widely.

"I managed to beat your time by a few seconds Kaze."

Kaze smiled and he hugged her as well.

"Nice job. I think Rise is last up again."

Rise smiled widely at her friends as Hanabi called her up last.

"Ready Rise?"

Rise nodded and she crouched down. Her father had been training her, Kaze, Syao and Lyn's natural speed, stamina and strength for several weeks. As soon as she had blown her whistle, Rise sprinted into the obstacle course. She easily pushed through the heavy sandbags and she cleared the small pool of water in one leap. Rise pushed through all of the obstacles with ease until she reached the newest. It was a pond filled with electric eels. She focused Chakra to her feet and she stepped out onto the water. Rise walked across slowly, one step at a time. She still had not mastered water walking like Serah had. Rise lost her balance and she fell into the water. She swam away from the eels and she hoisted herself onto the finish platform and rang the bell triumphantly. She gave a thumbs up to Kaze and Serah. Hanabi looked down at her stopwatch and she noted it on her clipboard. She then turned her gaze to her class.

"That is all for today. You'll receive the results of your exams in a few days time. You have the weekend off, yet I suggest you train hard. We're soon going to be entering into the sparring bouts, which will pit your skills against each other. We'll be doing that in one week. So get some rest and train hard. You're all dismissed."

The class started to disperse. Kaze remembered that Rise had plans, so he turned and he started to walk out of the training grounds. He then felt a warmth in his hand. He felt the heat rise in his face and he turned to see Serah holding his hand.

"Can we go for ramen?"

Kaze nodded slowly and they left the Academy together, talking. He caught a sad glance from Rise as they left. _Why should she care? I don't get upset that she wants to make plans with Nanjo, so why should she get mad at me for going out with Serah?_ Kaze thought to himself and he smiled at Serah. It was different from the times he talked with Rise. Serah talked about normal things, like life and her dreams. With Rise, it was always about herself. As much as Kaze enjoyed his time with Rise, he enjoyed his time with Serah as well. They made their way through the village to Ichiraku Ramen. Kaze sat with Serah and they ordered two bowls of pork miso ramen. While they waited for Teuchi to prepare their food, Serah looked down at the floor and then up at Kaze.

"Do you really like me Kaze?"

Kaze put on his serene smile and he nodded slowly.

"I do, yes. But like I said, I promised my father I wouldn't become involved with someone until I am a Genin. And even then, I'll be going back home once I have become one."

Serah looked down as their bowls of ramen arrived. Kaze broke his chopsticks, yet Serah just sat there. Kaze heard a drip of water, and he saw tears falling from Serah's eyes.

"You're not staying for good?"

Kaze moved next to her and he put his arm around her.

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Rise. I didn't want to cause all of my friends pain. I'll be on missions, so we'll see each other every so often. Serah, please, smile for me."

Serah looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember how we met?"

Kaze closed his eyes and he searched his memory.

"We were two. I remember we met at Rise's second birthday."

Serah nodded and she smiled.

"Ten years went by fast."

Kaze saw her smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Kaze brushed her cheek with his hand and Serah cupped his hand in hers.

"I'm happiest with you Kaze."

Kaze flushed and he closed his eyes.

"Serah, please. I can't get involved, not yet."

Serah closed her eyes and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then please, promise me."

Kaze swallowed hard. _Can I keep this promise? My mother always told me not to make promises I cannot keep. Serah, just please wait for me._

"I promise Serah. When we become Genin, we'll be how you want."

Serah smiled and she nodded.

"I can wait that long."

Kaze smiled and they ate in happiness and bliss. Kaze smiled now that he was full.

"Can I walk you home?"

Serah nodded and they left. Kaze walked Serah to the front door of her house. Serah smiled and she held her arms open. Kaze hugged her tightly.

"See you Monday."

Serah said. Sakura and Sasuke looked out the window and waved to Kaze. Kaze waved back and he bowed low to the Uchiha family. He then went back to his own home. When he arrived home, the scene that awaited him drained all the happiness from his body.

"Rise, what happened?"

Rise was crying with her family surrounding her. When Rise saw Kaze, she threw her arms around him and she whispered to her oldest friend.

"Kaze, can we talk in my room? Just the two of us?"

Kaze nodded and Rise led him to her room. She shut the door behind her and Kaze sat on the bed. Rise sat next to him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"What did Nanjo do to you Rise?"

Rise shook her head.

"It wasn't Nanjo. Its me. I'm so confused. I don't know whats wrong with me. I've never felt this way before. Its like... my heart races whenever I get near you or Nanjo."

Kaze swallowed hard. He had the same feeling earlier, when he was with Serah. He had never felt that way with Rise. But now that he was in the room with her, alone, he started to sweat and he felt his heart race. He knew how Rise felt. This was a feeling that would follow them for the rest of their lives.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Prelude to a Battle

A/N: The usual updates apply. I'm free for the first week of classes, so I'll take this time to update. For those of you who were shocked by Kaze's promise to Serah in the last chapter, believe me, this is just the start. They're twelve, and as I'm sure my readers know, young children promise things they don't mean. So please, do not get caught up on the idea of a KazeXSerah pairing so early. This will be a very long story, and there likely won't be any actual relationships until at least chapter twenty-five. That said, let's begin.

Chapter Nine: Prelude to a Battle

A week had gone by since Kaze made the promise to Serah. Rise awoke early in the morning, her heart still heavy. Rise didn't know about the promise that Kaze had made to Serah. Rise was looking forward to the day at the Academy. She could finally show her training results. Rise showered and dressed as usual. Once dressed, she entered the kitchen and she sat at the table with Kaze. Kaze smiled at Rise as usual, and the young girl smiled back at him. Rise had decided to push the feelings she had for Nanjo and Kaze to the side.

"Morning Kaze. Ready to go?"

Rise said to him. Kaze nodded and he grabbed his bag from his room.

"Ready any time. Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

Rise put on a smile and she shook her head.

"I'm fine Kaze. I'm just still thinking about the other day. Come on, we're starting our real sparring today."

Kaze smiled. _She seems to be her usual self. I just hope I don't end up facing Nanjo again._ Kaze thought to himself as he exited the Uzumaki household and into the main village street. Rise, despite the conflicting feelings that had formed in her young heart, was still as positive and upbeat as always. Serah joined them as they reached the Academy. Kaze felt uneasy as Serah drew near to him. _I shouldn't have made that promise. I'll end up hurting Rise and Serah. It will be for the best when I leave._ Kaze sighed heavily as he pushed open the door to the classroom. He took his seat and he closed his emerald eyes, deep in thought. Some of his classmates were whispering rather loudly.

"Did you hear? Kaze and Serah went and got ramen the other day?"

Said a girl with pigtails who was seated directly behind Kaze. Her friend giggled loudly.

"I heard they kissed."

Kaze felt his face burning red. Serah was smiling at him with a far-off look on her face. Rise had overheard, and she was looking downwards with a sad sort of smile set on her lips. She stood up and she moved to sit next to Kaze. She whispered to him in a very soft voice.

"Did you kiss her?"

Kaze looked down and he shook his head.

"I did not. I did promise her though, that once we're all Genin, we'd see."

Rise moved her hand down to Kaze's and she gripped it gently.

"Kaze, promise me too. Please. You're one of my oldest and best friends."

Kaze looked down and he sighed heavily.

"Rise. I'm not going to be here once we become Genin. I'm only here until then. I didn't want you to know just yet."

Rise looked down and she closed her lavender eyes. Kaze knew he had crushed her spirit. Rise turned to look at Kaze, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I thought you were. I just didn't want to admit it. Is there no way you can stay Kaze? I don't want to think about you not being here."

Kaze took her hand and he stroked her fingers.

"Rise, please, don't cry. Please. I'll still be able to see you, just not every day."

Rise smiled through her tears and she took Kaze's other hand. Rise kissed his hand and she cupped them in hers.

"Kaze, I'll do whatever it takes to get you to stay. Maybe Daddy can help. It would be wonderful wouldn't it? We'd be able to go missions together!"

Kaze smiled gently and he nodded.

"It would be great, if it were to be done. I'll try and see what we can work out. Until then, let's not bring it up again, ok?"

Rise nodded, smiled and she dried her eyes.

"Deal. Where's Auntie Hanabi?"

Kaze looked up at the clock.

"She's late."

Rise nodded. Hanabi walked into the room shortly after, papers under her arms.

"We're starting sparring now. These will be intense one on one matches. You will be hurt, and you will bleed. You will not maim or kill. I will decide the matches, and anyone who does not obey my commands at all times will be severely punished. Come with me."

The class rose from their seats and they followed Hanabi into a room they had not seen before. It was much like an arena. High walls surrounded the arena, with a few people seated in the crowd. Kaze scanned the faces, and his heart leaped. His mother and father were seated in the booth with Tsunade and an short old man he had never seen before. Naruto and Hinata were there as well. Kaze tapped Rise's shoulder and he pointed up into the stands.

"Our parents are here."

He whispered into her ear. Rise glanced up at the stands and she waved to her mother and father. Hinata waved back, and Naruto held up a thumbs up to his daughter. Rise grinned and she turned her attention back to Hanabi.

"You'll be fighting each other here in front of the Kazekage, Tsuchikage and Hokage. They want to see how you have been progressing. Now, let me call the first two combatants. Rise. Kaze."

Rise's eyes darted over at Kaze. She shook her head and she raised her hand into the air. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hanabi glared hard at her.

"No substitutions. This match has been specifically requested by some of the attendees. We need to see your growth as a Shinobi, Rise. If you can't handle the training at the Academy, you'll never make it as a Genin, let alone a Chuunin or a Jounin. Now, get ready."

Rise and Kaze both stepped forward begrudgingly. Rise looked at Kaze and she put on a sad smile.

"Don't go easy on me."

Kaze nodded and he spread his arms wide, sand entwining his arms and legs. Kaze then assumed a battle stance much like his father, with his arms crossed. Rise swallowed hard and she activated her Byakugan and assumed her battle stance. Hanabi then dropped her hand.

"Begin!"

Naruto turned to Gaara and he whispered.

"It begins."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Blossoming Feelings

A/N: And so the first week back pretty much killed my mood. Being a club president is not easy. Tack 12 full time units on top of that and I can barely write anymore. Updates may be sporadic, but they will be there. That said, the last chapter ended with a pretty massive cliffhanger. My motto is always keep the readers gasping for more. So I think it served its purpose well. This chapter will be one of several intended to develop the characters and their identities. That out of the way, let's begin.

Chapter Ten: Blossoming Feelings

Gaara and Naruto watched as their children stared each other down. Gaara swallowed hard, knowing exactly the raw power they both possessed. Gaara looked over at Matsuri, sitting behind and above him with Hinata. They were holding hands, straining their eyes to see their children. Naruto then smiled at Gaara.

"We'll jump in if they get out of control. In the meantime, let's enjoy the match that Tsunade, Onoki and you set up. We know that they're best friends, but even best friends fight. Gaara, just relax. They're not trained yet. What could possibly happen?"

Gaara closed his eyes and he nodded.

"You're right. And besides, we have Yamato ready, just in case, along with other ANBU who can seal. We have Kushina ready as a last resort as well."

Naruto nodded and he clapped his friend on the shoulder. Hinata sat down next to her husband as Hanabi gave the signal to start the match. Hinata gripped Naruto's hand tightly, causing the young man to stroke her hair.

* * *

Rise and Kaze stood still for several minutes. Rise dropped her guard, and she looked up at her parents. _Why do I have to fight Kaze?_ She thought. Naruto gave her a grin and a thumbs up. She resumed her battle stance and she dashed forward, striking at Kaze's chest. A wall of sand erupted upwards from the floor, blocking Rise's strike. Rise hopped backwards and she sighed. Gaara called down from the stands, encouraging his son.

"Fight back Kaze! You can't win if you only defend! You'll never be strong if you let your kindness overwhelm your natural abilities!"

Kaze nodded and he spread his arms wide, sand falling from his body.

"No holding back Rise. Come at me with all you have!"

He said to her. Rise flashed a grin and she nodded.

"Now _that's_ what I wanted to hear. Same to you Kaze. Don't go easy on me!"

Rise grinned and she assumed her battle stance. She activated her kekkai genkai and she rushed forward. She stopped a few feet away from Kaze and she pushed her palm forward.

"Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!"

Kaze felt a blast of air hit him, causing him to stagger. Rise charged forward and she delivered a strike to Kaze's leg, only to be blocked by the sand wall once more. Rise kicked at the sand wall, but to no avail. Kaze then shook his head and he made a wide punching motion with his right fist. A blast of sand erupted from his palm, hitting Rise square in the stomach. Rise doubled over and she spat up a little. Hanabi raised her hand, but Rise stood back up, wiping her mouth.

"That actually hurt Kaze. How'd you do that?"

Kaze smiled and he chuckled.

"We've been friends all this time and you never knew? The Shukaku's DNA bound onto my father's, and when I was conceived, I received some of his power, namely sand manipulation. That sand barrier stops me from taking damage."

Rise smiled and she crouched down and started to weave seals. She stood up and she released the Jutsu.

"Secret Art: Flash Step Technique!"

Rise smiled at Kaze and she disappeared. Kaze then felt a sharp pain in his arm. Rise has somehow bypassed his defenses and struck him.

"What did you just do?"

Kaze asked and Rise laughed.

"Something Daddy showed me. It lets me triple my running speed in very short bursts. Problem is, its very draining. So I have to end this in one more move. Are you ready, Kaze?"

Kaze chuckled.

"You're rushing it, Rise."

He said and he swung his arms in a circular motion, as if throwing a lasso. A rush of sand erupted from his arms and ensnared itself around Rise. Rise struggled and she fell off to the side, squirming and thrashing. Kaze chuckled and he stepped towards her, to let her go. Rise broke through the bindings and she stood up. Kaze jumped backwards and he assumed his battle stance again. Rise had a very angry look on her face.

"Don't you EVER tie me up like that!"

Rise screamed and she started to punch the air. Kaze was blown backwards by the force of the blows, even though Rise had never touched him. Rise's usually serene, calm lavender eyes were burning with anger. Rise was a Wind Affinity just like her father and her older siblings. Kaze felt the Chakra behind the wind blasts, and he knew he had to give into his power. Kaze closed his eyes and he felt the power of the Shukaku flowing in him. He opened his eyes and he crouched low to the ground.

* * *

Gaara stood up and he dropped his hand.

"This match is over!"

Naruto nodded and they jumped over the edge and into the arena. Rise was already running at full speed at Kaze. Kaze was preparing a Sand Shuriken attack. Naruto and Gaara had reached them just in time. Gaara had already immobilized them both with ropes of sand. Naruto then called in Yamato. The older man weaved seals and he touched both of the children on their foreheads. Rise's eyes closed slowly, as if she had fallen asleep. Kaze slumped down in his father's arms and he looked up at him. Gaara was smiling, and Kaze grinned weakly before falling asleep. When Naruto looked down at his daughter, he sighed.

"We need a stronger seal. If she's going to feel that power every time she gets angry, we're going to have problems. Gaara, what seal are you using on Kaze?"

Gaara shook his head and he swallowed hard.

"Iron Seal. Rise?"

Naruto smiled sadly.

"Steel. I think I need to have my mother put a Trigrams seal on her. No offense to you or Kaze, but she's carrying the Kyuubi. You know the Bijuu's power is determined by the number of tails it has. Kaze is carrying the Shukaku, which is only one tail. Gaara, answer me truthfully. What does Kaze have that you don't?"

Gaara looked at the ground and he whispered.

"Let's talk about this in Tsunade's office. We need to get these two to Sakura. They're both bleeding pretty bad. And I want to know what you've been teaching Rise."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Hanabi had come jogging over and she talked with Naruto.

"They both pass. It was a draw. I'll let them go, just make sure that they're both well rested. And I'm sorry for suggesting this battle."

Hanabi bowed low to the ground and Naruto smiled.

"It was our idea Hanabi. You're a great teacher. Its our fault for not realizing how strong they already were."

Hanabi nodded and she hugged her brother in law. Hanabi smiled and they parted as Hanabi called out the names of the next two combatants. Naruto then turned to Gaara. Both men nodded and they carried their children to the hospital. Sakura admitted them to a room and she began the examination.

"How far did they transform?"

She asked to Naruto and Gaara. Naruto whispered.

"We stopped them before they could even get into one tail. We know that the more they heal, the shorter their lives will be. We don't want that."

Gaara nodded and he bent down over Kaze's bed. He saw several burn marks on Kaze's arm.

"Are these from that technique she used?"

Naruto scanned his mind.

"I've never seen Rise do that. Not even I can use Wind Jutsu just by punching. That must be the Kyuubi's power."

Naruto looked down at the burns and he turned to Sakura.

"Any idea?"

Sakura nodded.

"First degree burns. They're not life threatening, but they need to be treated. They'll have to stay overnight."

Naruto and Gaara nodded. Sakura smiled and she led them back to the lobby.

"They're going to be fine. Tell Hina and Matsuri that, ok? By the way, how was it?"

Naruto grinned. Sakura, despite being the top medical Shinobi, still enjoyed a good fight. Naruto looked at Gaara, who was also grinning.

"They're both progressing rapidly. Rise's already about to outrun his Sand Shield."

Sakura let out a soft whistle.

"It took Sasuke months to keep up with you Gaara. Naruto, what have you been teaching her?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Flash Step. Problem is, unlike Sasuke and me, she can't use it indefinitely. She can only use it for short bursts. One day though, she'll be able to use it often."

Naruto smiled proudly, causing Gaara to chuckle.

"Anyway, Naruto, we should go. Hinata and Matsuri will worry if we're not back soon."

Naruto nodded and the two men left. Sakura then began to write up medical charts. She knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rise awoke in her hospital bed a few hours later. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw Kaze sitting up in the bed next to her.

"Finally awake Rise?"

Kaze said with a smile. Rise looked down at her clothes. She had several large holes in her shirt, exposing her bra. Kaze smiled at her and Rise smiled back.

"Sorry I burned you."

Rise said and she held her hand out. Kaze took it in his gently and he smiled.

"I'm sorry I tied you up. I forgot how much you hate it."

Rise and Kaze smiled at one another. For a brief moment, it seemed like time had stopped. Rise had moved to sit in the chair next to Kaze. Kaze held her close to him, his arms around her waist. Kaze hugged Rise tighter than he ever had before, and Rise looked at his eyes and she whispered to him.

"This is nice."

Kaze nodded and they stayed in that embrace for a long time. Kaze eventually let Rise go when a knock came at the door. As if in spite, Nanjo had come to visit them. Serah had come too. Kaze climbed back into his bed and the four of them talked until visiting hours were over. When Sakura came in to check one last time, she put them to bed. It wasn't until Sakura left that it happened. Kaze knew deep in his heart, then and there, that he loved Rise Uzumaki with all his heart.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Children's Dreams

A/N: I apologize everyone for my lack of updates. College has been holding me back, and I started my term as a club president. I hope this chapter makes up for it. This is where everything really does begin for Rise and the others. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. That said, let's begin.

Chapter Eleven: Children's Dreams

Three months had passed since Rise and Kaze had fought in the arena. Kaze had developed very strong dreams of what he wanted to be as a Shinobi. Rise and Kaze were never apart, not since that day they had spent huddled in each others arms. Naruto knew his daughter well enough to understand how she felt. He wasn't unhappy about it at all, because he knew Kaze very well, and that they would be a perfect match, considering what they both were.

Rise opened her eyes and she looked out her window. The sun was shining in the sky, causing the young girl to smile. She loved warm sunny days. She rose from her bed and she made it, with her rabbit doll in front. She then entered her bathroom and she closed the door. She stripped off her clothes and she examined herself in the full length mirror. She sighed and she cupped her chest.

"Small. But they've grown since my last birthday."

She said and she turned on the hot water in her shower. She added bath salts and she slid into the water, closing her lavender eyes. Rise thought back to the night she spent in the hospital with Kaze. She remembered how his arms had wrapped around her and encircled her. A smile spread across her thin lips. _He really is different. Its really no wonder I love him. I know Serah loves him too, but Kaze is my best friend. I just wish he wouldn't leave._ Rise thought silently. Her eyes opened and she washed her body until her skin shone and her hair was silky. Rise drained the bath water and she dressed quickly. She opened her door to see Kaze coming out of his room, fully dressed.

"Morning Rise."

He said with a soft smile. Rise smiled back and she whispered to him.

"Morning, Kaze. Are you ready to leave?"

Kaze nodded and they stopped in the hallway.

"Rise, there's something I need to tell you later tonight. Can we go up on the roof after night fall?"

Rise nodded with her usual grin. She hugged him gently and they exited the house. They made their way through to the Academy, where they had another new task waiting for them. Hanabi came into the room after everyone had been seated.

"As you all know, we've been practicing basic Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. For the rest of your training here in the Academy, we're going to be doing more grueling things. You've all mastered water walking, tree climbing and the most fundamental of Shinobi tasks. Today, we're going to be practicing special techniques that Lady Tsunade asked us to teach you. We're going to be teaching you the Mystical Palm Technique. I tell you this now: This technique is a very difficult to use, and not all of you can learn to use it effectively. It is only intended to be used properly, as other uses could lead to the death of the one being healed. Lastly, it is not a requirement to graduate the Academy. However, those who wish to be a Medical Shinobi like Sakura or Lady Tsunade will receive special training from them both upon graduation. Now, since I can't use this technique myself, we have a special guest instructor."

Hanabi then bowed to the doorway. Serah grinned widely as her mother entered the classroom. Sakura Uchiha walked gracefully down the steps and down into the front and center of the class. She had a natural elegance to her. Serah was on the edge of her seat, watching her mother. It was well known that Serah admired her parents to the degree of fanaticism. Sakura laid several dead fish on the table and she turned to the class.

"The Mystical Palm Technique is not easy to learn. It is an A-Rank Ninjutsu that requires the very best of Chakra control. I highly doubt any of you will perfect it before you graduate. That said, I want each of you to come down, one at a time, and follow my instructions. Rise, would you come down first, please?"

Rise felt the class's eyes on her. She felt the heat rising to her face as she walked down the center aisle and down to Sakura.

"Rise, your mother and father both tell me you have excellent Chakra control. It's no doubt your Hyuga blood. You need it for the Gentle Fist. Rise, listen to me carefully. Make the following seals and focus your Chakra to your hands, like this."

Sakura made a small string of very slow seals and she held her hands out, palm down. Rise followed along with Sakura and she felt a faint pulsation in her hands.

"Very good. Now, press your hands on the fish's body. Then, you just have to push the Chakra in, just like Gentle Fist. Focus Rise."

Rise reluctantly placed her hand on the dead fish. She hated all forms of seafood, especially fish, but she did as she was told. She let her Chakra flow into the fish, but nothing happened. Rise chuckled. She didn't expect to perform an A Rank Ninjutsu on her first try. However, Sakura was beaming at her.

"You did very well for a first time. You managed to get life flowing in your hands. That in itself is a hard task. Thank you Rise. Would Serah come down next, please?"

Rise received a loud round of applause from the class as she took her seat. Serah made her way down and she smiled at her mother. Sakura grinned at her daughter and she repeated her directions.

"Just like you practiced Serah. I want to see how much you've progressed."

Serah pressed her hands onto the fish and she focused. The fish's eyes opened and spun in their sockets. Then it lay still once more. Those in the stands could not see, but Serah was grinning. Sakura smiled inwardly. _She's a natural. Too bad Sasuke wants her to be a combat Shinobi._ She thought to herself. Serah smiled at her mother who nodded. The class applauded the progress and Serah bowed to her mother. When Serah had taken her seat next to Rise, the two girls whispered while Sakura continued.

"You're good. I saw the fish's eyes."

Rise whispered to her best friend. Serah grinned and nodded.

"You're not bad either Rise. You've got Hyuga blood. It took me weeks to even get the Chakra flowing into the fish. My mom's been training me to be a Medical Shinobi like her. My dad wants me to train to be like you and Kaze. You know, combat types. I want to do both. That's my dream. To be a strong Kunoichi that will make my parents proud. I want to be number one in this class."

Rise felt her body reacting the way it did when she became excited. Her heart was pumping.

"You'll have to beat me and Kaze then. I'm not just going to hand you the number one spot, Serah."

Rise said in a serious yet friendly manner. Serah chuckled.

"Same to you, Rise. But the way its been happening, Kaze has us both beat in everything except for water walking. He _is_ the Kazekage's son after all. By the way, what happened that day, when you both went into the hospital?"

Serah asked the question is a sly demeanor. Rise could feel the heat rising into her face. She remember being close to Kaze as he held her. She remembered his strong arms encircling her. She grinned as she blushed, and she poked her best friend on the shoulder with his right index finger.

"That's a secret."

Rise said and she winked, holding up one finger. Serah knew what that sign meant. It meant that something had happened. She knew that whenever Rise did that, she was happy. Serah pouted playfully and the two girls embraced as Kaze came back to join them in their row. After Kaze had come back, Sakura left the room. Hanabi then spoke one last time.

"You all performed admirably. I was especially impressed with Kaze. He managed to make the fish breathe for a few seconds. Everyone, please give him a round of applause."

Rise felt a pang of sharp guilt. She hadn't seen his attempt because she had been talking to Serah. Her happy face melted as Kaze smiled at her. Hanabi then dismissed them. Kaze stood up with Rise following him. He was happy, and he was talking to Rise excitedly.

"Did you see that? I made that fish breathe! Maybe I should become a Medical Shinobi!"

Rise nodded vehemently. She was feeling very angry at herself. She pushed that aside and she stopped walking.

"Kaze, why do you spend so much time with me? I'm nothing special. Truthfully, I'm not even strong without this thing's power."

Rise said as she patted her Steel Seal. Kaze's happy face fell, and he whispered to Rise.

"Let's talk about that tonight after the sun sets."

Rise suddenly remembered that Kaze wanted to talk with her under that stars.

"Ok. Let's go home then."

Rise said. They returned home and ate the dinner that Kushina had made. Rise and Kaze each showered and returned to their rooms for the last few hours of sunlight. When night had fallen, Kaze and Rise made their way to the roof. They laid back on the blanket Rise had brought and Kaze smiled over at Rise.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I love the stars."

Rise smiled and she nodded.

"They're gorgeous. I can't see them very often. Mom hates me coming up here most of the time."

Kaze chuckled and he sat up, pointing into the sky.

"There's a meteor shower tonight."

He said as several meteors dashed across the night sky. Rise gasped in awe and she moved closer to Kaze, taking his hand without even realizing it. Kaze smiled and he turned to look into Rise's lavender eyes. When emerald met lavender, the two young Shinobi to be smiled.

"Rise, I have something to tell you."

Rise felt her heart racing in her chest and her face was a burning red. _Is he about to say what I think he is?_ Rise leaned her head onto his shoulder and she whispered.

"Tell me Kaze."

Kaze slid his arm around her waist and he whispered.

"A few things. One, I'm staying here in Konoha, even after I graduate. I need to stay here."

Rise felt her heart leap in her chest. Rise hated saying goodbye. Now she wouldn't have to watch him leave. She smiled inwardly, knowing she was going to be able to see him every day. Kaze continued.

"Two, I've come to a decision, between you and Serah."

Rise felt her heart beat faster. She was prepared for the worst, but was secretly hoping for the best.

"I chose you Rise. That night, in the hospital, something bloomed inside of me. It just feels so right like this. I can't describe it. However, my father wants me to wait until I'm a Genin before we commit. The good news is, we still have a little over a year, so it won't be too much longer."

Rise couldn't hold back her tears. She looked down at the ground, sobbing happily. Between sobs, she gasped out a sentence.

"Kaze, you really are like I imagined. Different from the other boys."

Kaze hugged her and she dried her eyes.

"I'm not really. I can't guarantee I'll make you happy, but I'll do my best. The day we graduate from the Academy, I'll ask you again to make sure, ok? Until then, keep this between us, ok?"

Rise nodded and she pointed up at the sky as one last shooting star lit the night sky.

"I will Kaze. Its getting cold out. Why don't we go back inside?"

Kaze nodded and stood up. He felt as if he had been rejuvenated. The two young Shinobi went to their rooms for the night. The last thing Rise thought before falling asleep was that mornings would be better from now on.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Fireflies in the Dark Night Sky

A/N: Just another thank you to everyone. This story is gaining popularity. It has about 27 faves. Please, keep reading and sharing this story. I want this one to be as popular as Lavender Love was. That said, this chapter will be another cheery one, but it will have a twist at the end. Here we go.

Chapter Twelve: Fireflies in the Dark Night Sky

July had arrived in Konohagakure. Kaze awoke to feel the sun burning into his window. He looked over at the calender and he smiled. On the calender with pictures of famous Shinobi was a day marked in red. Today was the day that Syaoran and Lyn turned fourteen. Kaze idolized Syao. It was a given that Syao was talented. He could control Chakra extremely well and he could use some Wind Ninjutsu. But if Syao were talented, Lyn could be considered a genius. She was the top of her class by far. Neji considered her a Hyuga genius, already able to use Rotation and the Sixty-Four Palms technique.

"Kaze, are you awake?"

Syao had moved from his bed to look at Kaze who was daydreaming on the top bunk. Kaze snapped to attention and he nodded. Syao chuckled. Syao was the only person he had told about the night on the roof. Syao didn't do anything other than smile. Syao knew deep in his heart that the four of them were like a real family. Syao brushed his raven hair behind his head and he spoke.

"Mom's going to try and get me and Lyn out for a while. Would you and Rise like to come to the lake and swim with Lyn and I?"

Kaze nodded and he rolled off the bed and he made it quickly. He dug in his drawers to find his swimwear and he pulled on a shirt over his bare torso, sliding the red trunks on. Syao did the same and he opened his door. Lyn was already coming out of her room. She smiled at her siblings. Rise came out of her room, dressed in a white shirt and a blue plaid skirt. She winked at Kaze and she turned to her siblings.

"Happy birthday Syao and Lyn. Fourteen. You're gonna be Genin soon."

Rise hugged her siblings and she kissed them.

"Shall we go?"

Lyn said. She was a natural leader, full of life and charisma. Everyone respected Lyn a great deal. She had many friends and a lot of the village boys liked her. Lyn led the four of them out into the living room where their parents were setting up for the party to be held later that day. Lyn led them out after telling Hinata where they'd be. Once they were outside, Lyn led them out of the village and into the forest. Rise remembered the lake well. She had seen the pictures of her parent's wedding. Hinata was pregnant with Syao and Lyn at the time, but everyone had seemed so happy. Rise smiled over at Kaze and she whispered to him.

"I love this place. Its so peaceful here. And its filled with flowers."

Rise sat on the grass once they had arrived. Lavenders had started growing around the lake in a small ring. Kaze bent down and picked one. Rise watched as he tucked it into her hair.

"It suits you. It matches your eyes."

Rise smiled gently and she hugged him.

"Want to go in the water, now that you can swim?"

Kaze nodded and he drew his shirt over his head, standing in just his red trunks. Rise eyed his body. Kaze had been training his body and mind a lot with Syao and it was paying off. Kaze's abs were tight and his pectoral muscles were well defined. Rise felt her heart racing as her face flushed red. _He's got a nice body. I need to train harder. _Rise thought to herself. She felt happy, being around him. Syao was already in the water with Lyn on his shoulders. Kaze dove into the water and he surfaced, looking at Rise. Rise stood up and she took off her skirt and and shirt, showing a cream bikini underneath. Kaze felt his face heat up. Rise was already curvaceous and her breasts were larger than most of the girls her age. Kaze closed his eyes in bliss and he thought. _Gorgeous. She's really gorgeous._ Rise down into the water and she swam out to her siblings and Kaze. Kaze grinned at Syao and Lyn. Rise climbed onto Kaze's shoulders and they faced each other.

"Let's joust."

Syao said. Kaze smiled and he looked up at Rise. Rise grinned at Lyn and she held her arms out.

"Don't go easy on me Rise."

Lyn said as Syao and Kaze moved towards each other. Rise and Lyn tried their hardest to knock each other over. Lyn smiled and she moved her arm under Rise's arm. Rise burst out laughing and she fell backwards, taking Kaze with her. The two younger Shinobi to be came up for air at the same time, laughing.

"No tickling Lyn!"

Lyn stuck her tongue out and she smiled.

"First rule of the battlefield: Never let your opponent get the better of you."

As if on cue, the other three groaned in mock agony.

"No school talk!"

Rise said and she splashed her sister with water. Lyn chuckled and she floated on her back, thinking.

"If I told you all I wanted to be a Medical Shinobi, what would you say?"

Syao just smiled. Rise nodded and Kaze spoke.

"Follow your dreams Lyn."

Lyn smiled at Kaze and she hugged him. They were like family after all. Rise hugged them both.

"You'd make a great Medical Shinobi Lyn. You're top of the class after all. And you have the best Chakra control out of us all."

Syao hugged the three of them and spoke.

"Everyone would support you Lyn. Mom and Dad would be proud."

Lyn sniffled and she smiled.

"You guys are great. We should probably go back to the house. The party is starting soon. Its Uncle Sasuke's birthday too."

Everyone climbed out of the lake and dressed again. Rise rang the water from her long raven hair and she smiled.

"Want to come back at night?"

She whispered to Kaze. Kaze nodded and they made their way back home. The party was just heating up when the four of them arrived. Chouji and Ino were there with their daughter Ashari. Sasuke was there with Serah and Sakura. Shikamaru and Temari were there as well with their daughter Kiana. Kiana smiled when she saw her cousin Kaze. Most surprising was that Gaara and Matsuri were there. They saw Kaze come in and they smiled at their son. Gaara hugged his son as did Matsuri. Rise smiled at her parents, and she sat down at the table. Hinata then stood up as Syao, Lyn and Sasuke came forward.

"You all know why we're here. We have this party every year to celebrate their birthdays. So, in place of the normal speech I usually give, let's just eat!"

A cheer of approval went up in the room. Rise noticed her mother was a little giddy. _She's never this happy._ Rise thought and she moved to the tables full of food. She piled food onto her plate and she smiled as she ate. _If there's two things she's good at, Mom can cook and fight._ Rise finished her meal and she moved around the crowded room to find Kaze. He was sitting with his parents. Rise sat with them and Gaara asked her questions.

"Have you been well Rise?"

Rise nodded nervously. Gaara seemed to pick up on this and he smiled.

"You don't need to be so formal Rise. We're good friends."

Rise smiled gently.

"Thank you. I've been very well."

Gaara smiled.

"That's good. How is your training with Kaze going?"

Rise grinned. They had been training together for several months. Rise explained that they were both doing well. Gaara asked her many more questions, and Rise answered them truthfully. Eventually the party ended. Kaze said goodbye to his parents and he moved to Rise's side once they had departed.  
Eventually, all of the guests had left. Rise and Kaze helped clean and then they asked Hinata for permission to go back to the lake. Hinata looked at the clock.

"Just be back for before midnight."

Rise felt that it was too easy. She exited the house with Kaze and they made their way to back to the lake. Rise and Kaze sat by the water's edge for a long time, not saying anything as the midnight fireflies buzzed around them. Kaze held Rise's hand as they watched the insects dance. A rustling in the bushes startled the two of them. Rise and Kaze hid back in the trees. Rise activated her kekkei genkai and she saw two young people coming into the clearing. She cleared her eyes and she and Kaze watched as Nanjo entered the clearing with a girl that they both recognized as their classmate, Yuzu. Nanjo and Yuzu sat in the clearing and embraced.

Kaze whispered to Rise in a barely audible voice.

"I don't want to watch this."

Rise nodded, but her eyes were glued on the couple. They were moving closer, and then it happened. Yuzu and Nanjo's lips met under the stars. Kaze looked away and he ran back to the main trail. Rise followed him, catching up to him just in front of Konohagakure's main gate.

"Kaze?"

She whispered and Kaze turned away.

"I'm sorry Rise. Its just he beat me."

Rise hugged Kaze from behind and she laid her head on his back.

"I'm better than she is. You won in my book."

Rise said and Kaze smiled. That night was the start of everything that would happen for the rest of their lives. Rise and Kaze walked home in the darkness, hand in hand. Rise and Kaze entered the house silently. They made their way to their rooms. Kaze opened his door, but Rise caught his hand before she could walk in. Kaze couldn't see well in the dark, but he felt something warm on his lips for a brief moment. Then he heard Rise's voice.

"Goodnight, Kaze."

He heard Rise's door open and close, and he made his way to his bed, falling asleep in mere moments, not realizing what had just happened. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Teenage Dream

A/N: Usually I update on weekends, but I have a chance to write, so I am. This chapter will be kind of long. I've been wanting to further develop Nanjo and the other characters. Note that there will be fights between friends in this chapter, and rivalries will be formed. This will be very emotional. And I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote. That said, let's begin.

Chapter Thirteen: Teenage Dream

The summer season passed rapidly. Autumn had come for the village of Konoha. The tenth day of October was a meaningful day for the Uzumaki Clan. It was the day Rise turned thirteen. Rise awoke in her bed and she looked out her window. The sun was shining high in the sky without a cloud in sight. Rise crossed to her windowsill and she sat. Every day since she could remember she sang a verse from the song her mother had sung to her when she was younger. Today was no different.

"Lady Moon and Lord Sun finally met and fell in love."

Rise smiled dreamily as she thought back to the night at the lake. She remembered Kaze holding her. She remembered saying good night to him in that hallway, and the warmth. She chuckled and she flung open her closet. They had the day off from the Academy for graduation preparations. Syao and Lyn were soon going to become Genin. Rise picked out a black skirt and a black halter shirt. Rise grinned when she though of what her mother would say. With age, Rise had grown more and more mischievous. She liked to test people's patience, a trait she had inherited from her father. She dressed quickly and she stepped out of her room and into the hallway. Kaze greeted her with a red face. Her shirt showed some of her small cleavage and her skirt showed quite a bit of leg.

"Happy birthday Rise."

He whispered and he hugged her. Rise grinned as she saw his red face.

"Thank you."

Kaze patted her back and Rise squirmed. She wasn't used to being touched. She pulled back as Kaze had his face on the floor. _I never knew he was so modest. Then again, after seeing Nanjo and Yuzu that night, its not a surprise. Speaking of which, I never did ask him what he meant by Nanjo beating him._ Rise thought to herself. Kaze looked up her body slowly and he swallowed hard.

"Your mom wanted me to tell you that the party is starting later, and that you and I are to go out and away from the house until 3PM."

Kaze was already dressed in his usual attire. His red hair had grown considerably in the last year, and he now wore his hair over his right eye and pulled up into a sharp point. His emerald green eyes were radiant as ever. Rise was in high spirits as her father came out of the bedroom. She jumped at him and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday Daddy!"

She cried exuberantly. Naruto Uzumaki turned thirty-one today. He hugged his youngest child and he gave her a sly look.

"Don't let your mother see you dressed like that. And happy birthday Rise. Thirteen at last. One more year and you'll be a Genin."

Rise smiled and she nodded. As if on cue, Hinata came into the hallway and she saw Rise.

"Rise Sayuri! You go and put on more appropriate clothes right now! Or at least a jacket."

Rise rolled her eyes so that only Kaze could see. Kaze snickered and smiled an I told you so smile. Rise opened her door and she changed her shirt from the halter top to a more reserved V neck. Hinata nodded in approval and she handed Rise a headband.

"You might want to pull your hair back. Its getting really long Rise."

Rise adjusted her hair in the mirror until she was satisfied, and then she gave a little twirl to her onlookers. Hinata was beaming and Naruto was grinning. He whispered to his wife and kissed her cheek.

"Hairstyle aside, she looks just like you Hina. She's going to be one hell of a beauty."

Hinata nodded and she smiled.

"She already is beautiful. Lyn, Syao and Kaze too. Oh! Kaze, I have a letter for you from your father."

Hinata went into the living room and she drew out a small scroll from a basket. She handed it to Kaze and she shooed the children out the door. Rise waved at her mother and held up three fingers, to which Hinata nodded, indicating to her child to be home by 3PM. Rise then turned to Kaze, who had the scroll in his hands, a grin on his face.

"What's up Kaze?"

Rise asked quizzically. Kaze was speechless.

"Its just my father has agreed for me to stay, for good. Lady Tsunade and your father think its wiser, but they didn't say why."

Rise's giddy smile changed into one of bliss.

"That's wonderful. It makes me really happy."

Kaze smiled at her. For that moment, time seemed to freeze. That smile set a mood that would last the rest of the day. Kaze and Rise headed out to Ichiraku and ordered two bowls of pork bone ramen. Halfway through the meal, Nanjo came by and joined them. Kaze and Nanjo, despite being rivals, had become good friends.

"Happy birthday Rise! I got you this. I don't think it would be wise if I came to your party. Lyndis hates me."

Nanjo had given a small envelope to Rise, which the young girl opened. Inside were a packet of free meal tickets for the restaurants around town. Rise smiled at Nanjo and she hugged her. Nanjo hugged her back and Rise spoke.

"Lyn doesn't hate you. You're more than welcome to come to the party. I'll keep Lyn off your back so you can have some fun."

Nanjo smiled a soft smile.

"Thank you. And Kaze, I heard you're here to stay. It'll be nice having you around. I can't have a rival who lives in another Hidden Village."

Nanjo extended his hand to Kaze. Kaze smiled and he shook Nanjo's hand firmly. A swirl of leaves wrapped around the three of them, as if binding them together. Rise laid her hand on theirs and she whispered.

"Maybe we'll be a three-man cell when we're Genin."

Rise said and the two young boys nodded.

"That would indeed be wonderful. Its almost three. We should head back Rise. Nanjo, why don't you come with us?"

Kaze had said. Nanjo nodded and he smiled.

"Mind if I bring someone?"

Rise had a feeling who it was, but she nodded.

"Of course. We'll meet you at my home."

Nanjo nodded and he headed off in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Kaze chuckled.

"I bet you 500 Ryo that he's bringing Yuzu. They're going to be all over each other."

Rise nodded and she reached her hand out to hold Kaze's. Kaze gripped her hand tightly as they walked back to the Uzumaki Manor. They let go just before they reached the house. Kaze and Rise had been close since they first met at her second birthday party, and they were only a few weeks apart. Rise opened the front door of her house and she was met by a grim silence. Kaze had a look of worry on his face. They went out into the back yard to see nothing. Rise looked down, but she heard a deafening cheer.

"Happy birthday Rise!"

The back yard melted into a party all at once. Rise laughed.

"A Genjutsu! Real clever Dad!"

Naruto hugged his daughter and she looked up at him.

"We _are_ Shinobi you know. Come on and eat."

Just then the doorbell rang. Rise's head shot up and she ran to the door. She opened it and Nanjo and Yuzu were standing there, Yuzu hanging on to Nanjo's arm.

"Glad you could make it, both of you."

Rise said and she led them to the back yard. They sat around, ate and talked for a long while. Rise eventually stood up and she smiled at her mother.

"Everyone, Rise has something to say."

Hinata had said. Rise stood and she spoke.

"Its been an amazing year for all of us. Everyone has made me happy to be alive, but there's one person here today who I am most thankful for. He knows who he is, and he's here to stay for good."

Rise looked directly at Kaze and he felt all eyes on him. He felt the heat rise in his face. A silence fell over the yard, and Serah was glaring at them both. Rise ignored it and she sat back down. They proceeded to open gifts. Rise pulled out several new outfits, especially one that really surprised her. From her mother, she received several new shirts much like the one she had this morning, albeit less revealing. Rise smiled and hugged her mother. Last was a present from Kaze. Kaze grinned as he handed her a small box.

"Its something I made for you."

Rise opened the box and drew out a small feather bracelet.

"Its made of falcon down feathers. In Sunagakure, we give these to thirteen year-olds as a kind of rite of passage. The feathers are supposed to represent peace and hidden strength. My father is giving me one in a few weeks, on my birthday."

Kaze smiled and he saw Rise was pleased. Rise hugged him affectionately and she rested her head on his shoulder. Hinata smiled and she whispered softly to Naruto.

"Just like us."

Naruto nodded and everyone clapped, except for Serah. She looked like she was about to cry. She looked down and she sighed heavily. The party ended with that, leaving Serah with Kaze and Rise. Serah broke down once everyone left them alone.

"I guess its pretty obvious. I knew he'd choose you Rise."

Rise moved to hug her best friend. Serah sobbed into Rise's shoulder.

"Serah, Kaze and I match on so many levels. He's the only person who knows what its like to hold a monster. I need someone like that. Serah, you're my best friend. You always will be, but Kaze and I... we just click."

Serah leaned back and she dried her eyes.

"I know Rise. I was just being selfish. We're best friends, so let's not let anything between us. Besides, there's someone I kind of like."

Serah imitated Rise's trademark finger gesture. Rise knew better. She chuckled and they talked. Kaze looked up into the sky, only to see a falcon fly overhead.

"Beautiful."

He whispered. Kaze loved falcons. He knew better than to listen to girl talk, so he entered the house. He saw Naruto and Hinata talking, so he entered his room. He laid on his bed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Rise stayed in the back yard with Serah for a long time. They may have fought over Kaze, but they came out of it stronger. Serah eventually gave the name of the boy she liked.

"Hiro."

She said and she giggled. Serah, strong as she was, was still a young girl and had emotions. Rise gave a slight grin and she stood up.

"Your mom said you could stay the night, right? Let's go inside. Its cold and I want to sleep."

The two young girls entered Rise's room and talked for a long time. Serah eventually tired herself out and fell asleep. Rise lasted only a few moments longer and she had good dreams that night, instead of the usual nightmares that plagued her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	14. Birth of a Shinobi

A/N: Hey everyone. Its that time again. Here's another chapter of my main story. In this chapter, I wanted to give some of the more major characters (Rise, Kaze, Serah) some more backstory. They're still thirteen, I know, but kids can be deep, as we all know. A lot will be revealed in this chapter as we celebrate the birth of new Genin and Kaze's birthday. That being said, let's begin.

Chapter Fourteen: Birth of a Shinobi

December had arrived in Konohagakure once more. Christmas Day dawned on the sleepy village with a light, powdery snow. Three months had passed since Rise's birthday. Kaze's birthday was rapidly approaching. In April the young boy would become a teenager, along with Serah. Kaze awoke in his bed to see Syao looking at a letter in his hand. Kaze dropped from his bed onto the floor and he peered at the letter, reading it out loud.

"Dear Syaoran Uzumaki. We are pleased to announce that your graduation ceremony will be held Christmas Day at twelve-thirty in the courtyard of the Academy. We are also pleased to announce that you have come in second in your class. Please continue your hard work. Sincerely, Tsunade."

Kaze read it again silently and he let out a soft whistle.

"Second? Impressive Syao."

Syao chuckled and he shook his head as a high pitched yell came from the room next door.

"Top of the class!"

Syao rolled his eyes and he looked at Kaze.

"No surprise there."

He said to Kaze. Kaze knew that Lyn was an exceptional student, but he had been blinded by his devotion to Syao. He saw the older male as a role model, but he had never seen Syao fight. Kaze wondered about Syao's fighting style, but he knew he'd see it eventually. He dressed quickly in his usual clothes as a knock came at the door. Rise was rousing everyone for Christmas. Kaze heard Naruto and Hinata's tired feet plodding through the hallway, followed by the heavy steps of Rise running.

"Get up!"

Kaze opened the door and he smiled at Rise. She was in her best clothes, the outfit her mother had given her for her birthday. Kaze had become somewhat more at ease since her birthday, having grown accustomed to her bare skin. Rise didn't mind his eyes. After all, the two of them were dating all but formally. Rise had promised herself to Kaze as he had to her. Rise led the way into the living room and she sat down next to the tree. Hinata distributed the gifts and she gave the go ahead. Rise tore into the boxes and she drew out several pairs of warm pants. Rise hugged her mother and she kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. I needed these for winter."

Hinata hugged her youngest child and she smiled. Rise also received a new set of kunai and several shirts. Kaze watched her and he started on his own gifts. He noticed a package with the seal of Sunagakure on it, with a card attached to it. He opened it and read it in a hushed voice.

"Kaze, I hope this finds you well. Your mother and I are well. We miss you terribly, but we shall see you soon enough. You're almost thirteen my son. You know by now that your power is being hunted. I offer these scrolls to you in the hopes you can learn new ways to protect yourself and those you love. And I also wanted to let you know I'm proud of you. Rise and you belong together for many reasons, so I hereby grant you permission, yet I also offer a word of warning. Only tell those you truly trust, because any word could reach the enemy. Kaze, you are a strong boy, and you will one day make a fine Shinobi. Everyone in Sunagakure is praying for your success. Grow strong my son. With all our love, Mom and Dad."

Kaze felt tears fall down his cheeks as he read that card. He pocketed it. He really did miss his parents and his home. Rise saw that he was crying. She moved to sit next to him and she put her arm around him. Kaze whispered to her and he gave her the card.

"Read it."

He spoke these two words to her while he dried his eyes. Rise took the card and read it. Her smile grew wider with each passing second. Rise knew what he meant. She handed it back to him and snickered. Rise couldn't be happier. Kaze then drew out the scrolls and examined their contents.

"These are-"

He started to speak but was caught in awe. They were his father's original Jutsus, such as Sand Coffin, Sand Armor and the Sand Clone. Kaze packed the scrolls away and he smiled.

"My apologies. I'll practice these some other time."

Rise giggled and she smiled at him. Kaze smiled back softly and he opened the rest of his gifts. He received several new pairs of heavy pants, a thick coat designed to repel snow and wind and a set of shuriken. He thanked everyone and he smiled. Kushina had made breakfast for them all and they ate a noisy meal. Lyn was gloating about how hard she had worked to become number one. It was not until Naruto promised her a reward that she fell silent. Naruto knew his children rather well, and he knew what Lyn was after. Lyn beamed and the table fell silent. Syao was looking down at his plate after he had finished.

"Lyn. Great job. It had to be one of us, knowing who our parents are. We DO have Hyuga blood after all."

Lyn knew that her twin was disheartened. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Hinata then spoke.

"You know, I think they _both_ deserve a reward. Top two students in the class of a hundred and fifty is not easy to do. Plus it will give us something to brag about to the others."

Syao perked up slightly and he smiled.

"Imagine if these two were the top of the class."

Rise felt the heat rise in her face. She knew she was number one right. Kaze was number two as of last month, with Serah at number three. According to Hanabi, they were nearly tied. Kaze grinned at Rise and he closed his eyes, whispering to her.

"Good Christmas this year."

Rise nodded slightly and she whispered back.

"Can we go up on the roof tonight? I want to talk to you."

Kaze nodded as Hinata told them to get ready for the initiation ceremony. After an hour, the family, bundled in their warm new clothes, made their way through the streets to the Academy. Tsunade, now well in her mid sixties yet still as beautiful as ever due to her anti-aging technique, presided over the ceremony as Hokage.

"We gather today to share the joy of graduation, the day these children become adults. Genin are a special time in a Shinobi's life, when they are full of dreams and ambition. Let us now give rise to the new wave. Before we begin the ceremony, a few words from the head of the class, Lyndis Uzumaki."

The crowd cheered and applauded Lyn as she took the stage. Lyn was draped in a yellow sash and she spoke.

"Every one here is part of the Konohagakure family. As the top of the class, I'd like to thank you all for the support you've given us for the last two years. We're all beginning our journey today, so please continue to support us, as fully fledged Shinobi."

Everyone applauded Lyn's short but succinct speech. When Tsunade took the podium again, Hanabi came behind her with a stack of Konohagakure headbands. Tsuande began to call names alphabetically from surnames beginning with A. It wasn't until Tsunade reached the name Kohaku Sonomura that Lyn grinned. Syao snickered and Lyn kneed him in the leg. When Tsunade called the name Nana Tsubame, Syao grinned. It was Lyn's turn to laugh. Syao chuckled and he smiled at his twin. When the twins were called up together, Tsunade and Hanabi brought them forward.

"These two are the finest Shinobi in their graduating class. These are the Uzumaki twins, the children of Naruto and Hinata. Their youngest, Rise, is a student now. With these three, Konohagakure will be a very nice place to live."

A cheer went up from the crowd. Rise felt her face burning as all her classmate's eyes fell on her. With that, Tsunade closed the ceremony. Kaze and Rise were the first to leave. The ceremony had lasted for an hour that seemed to go by so fast. Hinata and Kushina prepared their Christmas dinner rather quickly. By five, the table was laden with ham, potatoes, pie and other Christmas foods. Kaze was especially hungry for Kushina's apple pie. When dinner was finished and the table was cleared, Hinata called the day over, leaving the children to do as they pleased. After dark, Rise and Kaze went up onto the roof.

"You know, no matter how many times I see them, the stars take my breath away."

Rise said as she looked up at the dark night sky, cradled in Kaze's arms. Kaze drew out the card he had received earlier that morning. He read it out loud and he smiled at Rise.

"I told you I'd ask again, when the time had come, so here it is. Rise, we've known each other since your first birthday. Twelve years later, here we are. My father has given me permission, so, I ask you now, will you be mine?"

Rise grinned at his formality. She put her arms around him, hugging her close to him before she spoke.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I will."

Kaze brought his arms up to hold her. It was there, on that roof that Rise Uzumaki and Kaze of the Desert entered their relationship as young lovers. To some it might seem too soon and that were too young, but they had their parents' blessings, so they didn't care what anyone else thought. Snow began to fall around them so they retreated inside to their respective beds. Each day from this point on was a day they could wake up and smile at each other, not as best friends, but as lovers.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	15. Stormy Birthday

A/N: Just the usual applies here. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. It makes me happy that so many people are reading it. Please continue to read and leave feedback. In the last chapter, we saw Rise and Kaze finally become a couple. However, due to my inspirations for love stories (ie, Suzuka and Sekirei) its not going to be a perfect romance. I warn you now, it will be turbulent, from the very beginning. So keep that in mind as we continue forward. That said, let's begin with chapter fifteen.

Chapter Fifteen: Stormy Birthday

Four months had passed since Rise and Kaze had unified. Rise noticed there wasn't much of a difference in each day, but she didn't mind because she was happy. Her parents still did not know about her and Kaze. She awoke on April 10th, to see the sky covered in dark clouds. She sighed. She knew today was Kaze's thirteenth birthday. She opened her closet and she looked for something to wear. She knew it was going to rain, so she took her long pants and a long sleeved shirt out and put them on. She looked at herself in the mirror and she nodded.

"Not bad."

She said to her reflection. Rise had taken a lot of measures to improve her natural beauty. She knew Kaze didn't care how she looked, but she did. She was a thirteen year old girl, and she wanted to look her best. She pulled her hair back behind her shoulders and let it hang freely. She then opened her door and she stepped into the hallway. She turned her head to both sides, looking for Kaze. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Huh. I wonder where he is?"

She said and she moved to the living room, sitting at the couch. She closed her eyes and she thought to herself. _Maybe he went home. Today is his birthday after all. He really misses his mom and dad._ Rise was a rather sensitive young girl, and she knew Kaze better than anyone. She laid back against the couch and she covered herself with a blanket as a chill swept into the room. She shivered and curled up in a ball. She hated being cold. As she was about to fall asleep, she heard a door open in the hallway. The familiar sight of flame red hair made her heart leap. She bolted upright as soon as he entered the room.

"Kaze!"

She said and she hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday."

She whispered and she buried her face in his shoulder. Kaze put his arms around her and hugged her close to him, with his right hand in the small of her back. Rise squirmed and he grinned.

"You're ticklish on your back aren't you?"

He said and Rise pushed him playfully.

"You better not tickle me."

She said and Kaze chuckled. He held her close to him and whispered.

"This is the best birthday present I could ever ask for. Thank you Rise."

Their eyes met and they moved closer slowly. Just as their lips were about to meet, a knock came at the door. Kaze blushed and looked down. Rise patted his chest and she held up her finger in her trademark gesture. Kaze grinned and sat on the couch as Rise opened the door. She stepped back to let her and Kaze's parents into the house.

"Mom! Dad!"

Kaze cried and he ran to his parents' side. Gaara looked down at his son and he hugged him. Gaara was not dressed in his Kazekage robes. He was dressed as a normal citizen, as was Matsuri. Matsuri hugged her son and kissed him.

"I'm glad to see you are well Kaze."

Gaara said to his son. Gaara's eyes alighted on Rise and he smiled.

"Rise, come here and say hello to Matsuri and I."

Rise stood up and she stood in front of Gaara, who smiled.

"You've grown since I saw you last at the tournament Rise. Have you been studying hard?"

Gaara asked the young girl. Rise felt the heat rising in her face. She opened her mouth to speak, and she stammered.

"I'm top of the class."

She managed to make out, regaining her composure. Even after twelve years, Rise wasn't used to being addressed by the Kazekage. Her mother had taught her from a very young age to show proper respect to everyone. Rise bowed low and she closed her lavender eyes. Gaara bowed to her as well and he spoke.

"I'm sure your parents are most proud of you. Kaze is also doing very well."

Kaze smiled and he led his parents inside the living room. Gaara and Matsuri sat across from Naruto and Hinata, as if in a business meeting.

"Naruto, Hinata, thank you for looking after Kaze. I have something to give to both of them. First, Kaze, happy birthday my son. You know what today means. Its the say you become a man in our village. Hold out your hands son."

Gaara reached into his satchel and drew out a falcon feather bracelet, identical to the one Rise was wearing now. Kaze could feel his eyes watering, but he splashed the tears away. Gaara noticed that Rise was wearing an identical bracelet and he grinned inwardly. Gaara and Matsuri knew what had happened between them. Gaara then drew out two small boxes once Kaze had put on his bracelet.

"This is a Konohagakure tradition, or so Naruto and Hinata tell me. These earrings represent an oath. Rise, Kaze, the four of us have agreed to the two of you taking our oaths. Syao and Lyn already have. Normally we wouldn't ask you to take the oath until you become Genin, but you two are very special children. Kaze, will you take my oath?"

After Gaara's small speech, Kaze nodded and he stood up as he took his father's hands. Gaara spoke, with Matsuri's hands resting on her husband and son's.

"I solemnly swear that I will protect my nindo, as well as the Uzumaki and the Desert Clans. I will protect my friends and their families as a Shinobi."

Kaze repeated every word that his father had said. Gaara smiled down at his son and he handed him the small hoop earrings that he had seen others wearing. Kaze pierced his ears there and then with the earrings, letting out a soft cry of pain each time. He looked up at his father, who was wearing a prideful smile. Naruto then stood up and he took the earrings.

"Rise, please take my oath."

Rise stood up and she looked at her father. Naruto took his daughter's hands in his and he spoke in a very serious tone as Hinata placed her hands on both of theirs.

"Rise, repeat after me. I, Rise Sayuri Uzumaki, do solemnly swear to uphold the laws of the Shinobi. I live to protect the village of Konohagakure, her leader and her family. As a member of both the Uzumaki and Hyuga clans, I will protect the secrets and mysteries of my clans. As a Shinobi, I will follow my dreams and protect the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Desert clans will all my strength, that one day, I may lead when my mother and father have passed on."

Rise followed every word her father had said. Naruto then hugged his youngest child and he placed the earrings in her hand. Rise had already pierced her ears, and she slid the earrings into her ears. Matsuri then stood up and she drew out a small cake.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a big party for you Kaze. I hope this will do."

Kaze hugged his mother and he kissed her cheek.

"I have everything and everyone I need in this room. I have my parents, my friends, and my love."

Naruto and Hinata shot looks of alarm at each other. They then spoke one word in unison.

"Love?"

Their eyes locked on Rise, and she felt the heat rise in her face again. Naruto's face softened.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, Hina."

Hinata's eyes watered and she nodded.

"A matter of time indeed. They're perfect for each other."

Gaara and Matsuri nodded.

"We just ask that you be wise. Don't announce it to the world. Tell only those you trust."

Kaze and Rise nodded at their parents. Gaara smiled and he stood up.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave now Kaze. There's a storm coming in. Its going to be raining for five days, and if we don't leave now, we'll be stuck here. So, I want you to continue to study hard, and we'll see you again at the final exam. Goodbye my son. I love you."

Kaze hugged his father and he smiled. Matsuri knelt down and whispered to her son, so that only he could hear her.

"Kaze, you're a good boy. Keep Rise happy. And don't do anything you'll regret. Be her pillar of strength and watch over her. Good bye for now."

Matsuri kissed her son and she stood up. Kaze watched his parents leave and he sighed. He wanted to spend more time with them. Rise smiled at him, knowing he was sad. Naruto and Hinata then stood up. Hinata then spoke to the two of them.

"We have to leave as well. We have a mission that will take us a week. Kushina is out of the village, and Syao and Lyn are on a mission with their sensei. That means you two will be here alone for a few days. Please be careful. And we'll leave some Ryo out, so budget it and eat out in the village. Dress warmly and -"

Naruto cut her off with a kiss.

"Hina, they're thirteen. What's the worst that could happen? They're the same age Hanabi was when she started dating Konohamaru."

Hinata shook her head.

"Remember what happened all those years ago? I don't want that happening to my baby girl!"

Naruto sighed.

"Do you actually think Kaze would do that to Rise and you?"

Hinata looked like she had been slapped.

"I'm sorry. Kaze is a good boy. I apologize Kaze, Naruto. We should be going. Here's the Ryo. Fifteen thousand should be enough."

Hinata peeled off the money and handed it to Rise, who hugged her mother and father.

"We'll be fine. You just come back safely."

Her parents nodded and they left. Rise turned to Kaze, who was looking out the window.

"I'm sorry Kaze. She's overprotective."

Kaze said nothing for a long time, but he turned to look at her after it started to rain.

"Its not that. I'm just like any other thirteen year old boy. I just don't express it like Nanjo, Hiro and Syao. I have all the same desires and fantasies, Rise."

Rise smiled and hugged him from behind.

"You may have those, but you don't act on them. That's why you're different."

Rise whispered into his ear and Kaze turned around, holding her. Their eyes met again and they moved closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, a bright flash of lightning struck, causing them to jump. They looked at each other and laughed. Their day was just beginning.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	16. Storm's Beginning

A/N: Big thank yous to a lot of my readers. For all of the people who have made this story so much fun to write, thank you. And not limited to these, but they have been reading since the beginning. VitalInfo, Chewie Cookies, FiniteParadox... Thank you especially for your kind words. Its such a joy to know that others are enjoying my work. With that said, allow me to take a moment to digress. The next several chapters will be very focused on all the characters. I'll be developing Yuzu, Nanjo, Rise and the others intensely. That said, let's begin.

Chapter Sixteen: Storm's Beginning

Kaze and Rise sat in the living room after everyone else had left. The storm was worsening rapidly. The skies were draped in black clouds as a steady downpour fell from the heavens. Rise said nothing for a while, merely listening to the sound of rain drops splashing on the roof of the house. Kaze was gazing at the bracelet his father had given to him. After what seemed to be forever, Rise spoke.

"Want to go out and get some ramen?"

Rise said to Kaze. Kaze's stomach rumbled in approval. He flushed and he stood up.

"Let me get my jacket first."

He stood up and he went into his room. He slid the bracelet into the pocket and he brought Rise's coat along with him. Rise put her jacket on and she smiled at Kaze.

"You really missed them."

She said and she hugged him. Kaze nodded and he embraced her in return.

"It will be very hard. I will manage somehow, as long as you're by my side Rise."

Rise took his hand and she held it in both of hers.

"I always will be. And so will our friends. You may not know it, but Serah, Hiro, Syao, Lyn and everyone else all care about you, Kaze. I'm sure that even Nanjo, confusing as he is to figure out, cares about you. We're all part of the Konohagakure family. Now, let's get some ramen."

Kaze smiled. T_here's no doubt about it. This is where I belong. Mom and Dad are giving me strength and support from Sunagakure, but its Rise who gives me a reason to push myself._ Kaze opened the door and he held it open for Rise. Rise stepped out and locked the door with her key. Both of them put their hoods up as the rain started to beat down on them. A chill wind blew past them, causing Rise to cringe.

"It's so cold."

She said and Kaze nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go back?"

Rise shook her head.

"I don't know how to cook very well, so we'd go hungry. Besides, I don't mind the rain. I just don't like being cold. Come on."

Rise said. She and Kaze walked through the driving rain for what seemed to be hours, but was actually just a few minutes. Ichiraku wasn't too far from the Uzumaki Manor. By the time they reached the ramen stand, Rise and Kaze were drenched head to toe. Teuchi welcomed them and he asked for their orders nonchalantly, but then he saw who it was.

"Hey, its Naruto and Hinata's kids. Where's your parents?"

Rise smiled at Teuchi and she sat down.

"They're on a mission. They'll be gone for a few days. Can I get a bowl of pork bone?"

Teuchi smiled and he called out to his daughter.

"One pork bone! What're you having Kaze?"

Kaze thought to himself.

"I'll have miso pork."

Teuchi nodded and called out the order to Ayame. Ayame started to make the food. Teuchi occupied himself elsewhere in the small booth. The curtains swung open and the familiar black hair came into view. Nanjo entered the booth and he sat next to Kaze. A young girl with long blonde hair sat next to him. Kaze smiled and he spoke.

"Hey Nanjo. Are you and Yuzu on a date?"

Nanjo grinned and he squeezed Yuzu's hand.

"We sure are. What about you and Rise?" 

Rise felt the heat rise in her face. Kaze looked at her and he whispered.

"We can tell him."

Rise nodded and she grinned.

"We are. We've been together for about four months."

Nanjo smiled and he ordered two bowls of ramen for Yuzu and himself.

"I had no idea, although I saw it coming eventually. You two have been friends for years, or so Yuzu told me."

Kaze nodded and he squeezed Rise's hand. The smell of ramen was wafting through the stall, causing Rise's stomach to rumble. Nanjo was sharing a passionate kiss with Yuzu. Kaze felt his face growing hot. Rise was occupied elsewhere. Rise laid her head on Kaze's shoulder, causing the young male to automatically put his arm around her. Nanjo grinned at Kaze and opened his mouth to speak, but the four bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. All conversation was lost then. They ate noisily, slurping the noodles into their mouths. Teuchi was grinning at them all.

"Just like their parents, eh Ayame? Especially Rise. She's just like her dad was at her age."

Ayame nodded and she went back to her kitchen duties. When the meal was finished, Nanjo rose and he laid the money on the table.

"You two should get home before the streets get flooded. I have to take Yuzu home. See you at the Academy, Rise, Kaze."

Nanjo and Yuzu left them in peace. Rise sighed when they had left.

"I hate watching those two sometimes. They're always all over each other."

Kaze nodded and he smiled.

"We're not really that much different. We just keep getting interrupted."

Rise laughed and she hugged him.

"This is very true. We should get back. Its already 4PM. If we stay out much later, we'll be rained out."

Kaze nodded and Rise paid for their food. The two young Shinobi to be put their hoods up again and they braved the storm. Rain was falling in a torrential downpour. It seemed that Nanjo was correct: the streets were flooding rapidly. As the two of them walked, Rise suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. Kaze looked at her and he whispered.

"Is something wrong?"

Rise shook her head and she chest

"I thought I felt something nearby. It's probably just my imagination. Let's go home."

Rise said and they resumed their walk. The wind started to blow, adding a chilling effect to the already cold air. Rise and Kaze reached their home about ten minutes after they left, both shivering and drenched from head to toe. Rise fumbled with the key, her hands too cold to move properly. She got the door open and Kaze shut it quickly behind them. The house was only slightly warmer.

"We should probably take warm baths so we don't end up sick."

Rise said and Kaze felt his face flush red. Rise grinned and she poked his cheek.

"Not together silly. Not yet at least. I'm not ready to show myself to you. One day I will though."

Rise said and she hugged him after she dropped her jacket on the couch. Kaze threw his aside and he embraced her.

"I'm not ready either. I'm scared."

Rise laid her head on his his chest and she whispered.

"You don't need to be scared. No matter what you look like, you know I won't judge you."

Rise said and she kissed his cheek and she patted his chest as she held up her finger in her trademark gesture.

"Go take a bath and we'll come back out here after."

Rise said and she entered her room, closing the door behind her. Kaze followed her lead and he entered his room and he undressed, stepping into the warm bath. His bones thanked him as he slid under the hot water. He was instantly warmed as he closed his eyes. He started to think, until he heard a voice in his mind.

"_**You sure seem happy, Kaze."**_

Kaze grinned. He knew it was the Shukaku talking to him. Kaze had formed a pact with the beast, and they were on good terms.

"I am. I have Rise."

The Shukaku chuckled in his host's mind.

"_**Just don't get too excited. She's stronger than anyone else. When you're around her, I can feel my power pulsating. More than like, its because she's carrying the Kyuubi. Her nine tails compared to our one."**_

Kaze nodded and he thanked his beast. Kaze washed his body and he stepped out of the bath. He dressed in warm thick clothes and he made his way back to the living room. Rise was already waiting for him. She was sitting on the couch, reading. When she saw Kaze, she put the book down and she scooted over so he could sit.

"Feeling better?"

Kaze asked her and she nodded in response. Kaze sat and Rise laid on him.

"Can you hold me tonight?"

She whispered and Kaze slid his arms around her.

"Just like this."

She whispered with her eyes closed. Rise then fell asleep. Kaze laid back and he threw a blanket over them both. He then fell asleep, listening to the sounds of the rain.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	17. A Storm's Purpose

A/N: I know. Please forgive me for the lack of updates. I've been so busy with college. To make a Dragon Quest reference, finals draw near. Updates will likely be sparse until the second week of June. I haven't forgotten about you all. I hope this chapter makes it up to you all. In this chapter, we're going to continue the Storm Arc. I'm going to give a little more development to Rise, and explain why she hates being tied up. Also, I'm going to show the villains for the first time. That said, please enjoy the chapter. Oh, one last thing, this chapter will show a new pairing. Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: A Storm's Purpose

Kaze awoke late the next morning. He rubbed his eyes groggily and he looked up at the clock. The clock read fifteen minutes after ten. Kaze looked down to see Rise asleep on the other side of the couch. He laid a blanket over her and he crossed the room to the window. The rain was even worse today than it had been yesterday. Kaze felt a sharp chill run up his spine and he spun around to see a black shadow against the wall. He opened the window and he looked out, and immediately regretted it as the torrential rains fell onto his head. He closed the window and he shook his hair dry. The noise had awakened Rise, and she sat up, the blanket clutched to her chest. He hair was a mess and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Kaze?"

Kaze slumped onto the couch and he sighed.

"I saw something out there. A shadow."

Rise smiled and she stood up, taking the sheet with her.

"You must have dreamt it. Come on, go wash up and I'll attempt to make something to eat."

Kaze opened his mouth to protest, but he merely nodded seeing Rise's serene smile.

"I'll go take a shower. I'm looking forward to it."

Rise let the sheet fall once he had left the room. She quickly folded the sheet and she organized the couch. As Kaze entered the bath, Rise began to sing as she cooked. She drew out eggs and cold rice and she cracked the eggs. She shivered in the cold air, and she drew on her jacket. A pleasant aroma filled the air around her. Rise spun around to see Kaze coming out of his room with his hair unstyled.

"Wow."

She said as she looked him over. Rise felt the heat rising in her face as she examined him.

"Kaze, you look great. Have you been training?"

Rise asked him. Kaze smiled at her and he nodded.

"Syao and I train a lot. He's been teaching me a lot of useful things. I guess this is just the after effects."

Rise's eyes were glued to his abs. She eventually shook her head and she smiled.

"It looks great. You're really well built Kaze. And your hair looks better when you don't style it."

Kaze felt his face run red.

"Don't stare like that."

He said and he quickly drew a white tee shirt over his head. Rise pouted and she sighed.

"Killjoy."

She said as she stuck her tongue out half in playfulness. Rise felt her heart racing in her chest as she placed the food onto two plates. Kaze grinned.

"Fried rice. One of my favorite breakfast meals."

Rise placed two of the plates on the table adjacent from each other and she sat next to Kaze.

"I've only made this once before, so I hope its at least edible."

Rise grinned and she started to eat. Kaze smiled. _She even cooks for me._ Kaze started to eat as well. Rise watched his face closely and she grinned as his eyes snapped open.

"How is it?"

She asked him and she looked at him expectantly. Kaze chewed his food and he swallowed it before speaking.

"Its very good Rise. I find it hard to believe you can't cook well."

Rise closed her Hyuga eyes and she smiled.

"Its not like its premium cut beef. But thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it. Its the one thing I can make without setting the food on fire."

Rise said with a soft laugh. Her thoughts drifted to the time she had tried to bake a cake for her mother's birthday. Kaze's soft voice broke into her mind.

"Its still very good Rise. Thank you."

Kaze said and he took her hand and he held it for a brief moment before he continued to eat. Rise settled into her seat and she began to eat. Rise didn't have much to say at the moment. Kaze finished his food in silence and he crossed the room to the window once more. He watched the torrential downpour in silence.

"Sure is coming down hard."

He whispered almost silently. Rise stood next to him and she nodded.

"It really is. We may be stuck inside today if it doesn't ease up."

Kaze closed his emerald green eyes and he stood in silence. He didn't speak for a long time.

"This rain isn't natural. Someone is causing it."

Rise looked at him with a look of concern on her face.

"What do you mean not natural?"

Kaze shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I just feel like someone in this village is causing the storm. With a very powerful Ninjutsu."

Rise sighed.

"I don't know of anyone with the power to cause a storm like this."

Kaze shook his head again and he opened his eyes, looking into Rise's.

"Maybe its someone outside the village then. I just know that someone or something wants to keep us in. Or keep something out."

Rise settled onto the couch and she closed her eyes.

"You know, you're probably right. Someone is definitely watching us and keeping us restrained. This isn't the first time my parents have been gone this long. Its usually me, Syao and Lyn who stay behind. I'm actually scared for them."

Kaze sat next to her and he gave her a sideways hug.

"They'll be fine. Don't forget, your father managed to defeat Kenshu and your mother fought and defeated Kisame while she was carrying you. It'll take a lot more than that to bring them down."

Rise smiled at him and she held his hand.

"You really are the sweetest boy I've ever met."

Kaze felt the heat rise in his face, causing Rise to laugh.

"Four months and you still blush every single time I say that. Kaze, you're amazing."

Rise laid her head on his shoulder and Kaze automatically put his arm around her. Rise looked up at him and she smiled. Kaze brushed her cheek with his hand and Rise moved her lips closer to his. Kaze closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. Rise pressed her lips against Kaze's, and Kaze put his hand to her cheek as they shared their first kiss. Rise pulled away a few seconds later, her face beet red. Kaze smiled at her, and Rise looked into his eyes.

"Was... that ok?"

Kaze hugged her and he stroked her hair.

"I could ask the same. That was my first kiss."

Rise chuckled and she smiled.

"Mine too. It wasn't bad."

Kaze wrapped his arms around her. Rise rested her head on his strong chest. Kaze whispered gently to her.

"You are my home, you are my everything when I feel so alone. You are my shelter, you are my home, when everything else is gone."

Rise perked her head up and she looked at him with misty eyes.

"Was that a song?"

Rise asked him and he nodded.

"My father used to tell my mother that all the time, so he made it a song."

Rise smiled and she closed her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you why I hate being restrained?"

Rise asked Kaze. Kaze shook his head as he stroked her hair.

"When I was five, I got locked in a closet and a lot of heavy things fell on me, restraining my movement. I've been scared of closed spaces and being restrained ever since. Doesn't really make sense does it?"

Kaze chuckled and he stroked her cheek.

"It makes sense. I'm terrified of spiders."

Kaze said and he hugged her. The rain started to let up a little by midday. As they talked, Rise felt a growing sensation in her heart. Rise eventually untangled herself from Kaze and she smiled.

"Why don't we get some fresh air since the rain let up?"

Kaze nodded and he stood up.

"Did you have any place in mind?"

Rise held up her finger.

"You'll have to wait and see. Let's go get changed."

Rise took him by the hand and she led him to the hallway. Rise stopped in front of her room and she opened the door. Kaze turned to enter his room, but Rise held his hand. She pulled him inside. Kaze gasped.

"Rise?"

Rise hugged him close to her. She stroked his hair and she kissed his cheek.

"Wait here for me."

Kaze stood in the door frame and he watched as Rise picked out warm clothes. Rise turned her back to him and she pulled on a shirt and long warm pants. Kaze felt his face grow red and his body reacted accordingly. He turned around, his face a furious red as he squeezed his legs together to hide his embarrassment. Rise put her arms around him and she pulled him close.

"Kaze, you don't need to be embarrassed."

Kaze swallowed hard and he looked away.

"Rise, its just this is all new to me. I'm just nervous of what could happen."

Rise laid her head on his back and she spoke.

"Its new to me too. I'm just doing things I think you'd like."

Kaze turned in her arms and he lifted her eyes, looking into them.

"You don't have to go out of your way for me. I do enjoy the things you do, very much. I just am happy like we are now. All I need is your arms around me."

Rise let tears splash her cheeks as he spoke. Kaze wiped her tears away as Rise kissed him.

"I'll keep it in mind. But I do these things because they feel so right with you Kaze. Let's go get you changed and get out of here."

Rise said and they entered Syao and Kaze's room. Kaze pulled out a pair of sweats and a dark shirt. Rise watched him as he drew off his shirt. Rise smirked when she saw his stomach. Kaze quickly finished dressing and the two left the house for Rise's secret destination.

* * *

Deep in the Land of Sound, two men sat discussing their plans. The taller man wore his hair behind his head and his deep brown eyes pierced the darkness. The shorter, seated man wore a white robe and he was stroking a falcon's head. The man who was seated looked up at the other man and he spoke.

"It's been thirteen years since your last attempt at capturing the Uzumaki child, Kenshu. We now lack the power of Akatsuki's finest. We've assembled a new team to help you, yet you want to do this alone. Why don't you just capture the child's parents and torture them?"

Kenshu Ichijo laughed and he flipped his hair out of his face, revealing a scar over his left eye.

"If it were that simple, I'd of done that already Lord Gimchi. You forget that I fought the girl's father once before and we were evenly matched even when he went into his Kyuubi power. Her mother is strong enough to take on Kisame while carrying a child. Capturing them, let alone finding them would be nigh on impossible. Although our spy tells me that right now both the Kyuubi and Shukaku children are alone. Even with her parents gone, if she were to go berserk, our chances of extracting the demon for our purpose would be slim."

The man tossed the falcon into the air with a letter attached to his leg and he stood. He slammed his fist into the wall of the building, causing it to shake. Gimchi's slim face flashed dangerously.

"That's why we can wait another year for the brat to become a Genin. By that time, we'll have more than enough manpower to overpower her. And isn't your nephew Nanjo Inaba training with the girl?"

Kenshu nodded and he sighed.

"He doesn't share our vision. He wants to follow his own dreams and in his father's footsteps as a great Shinobi. And besides, he's not very different from Rise and Kaze. He has some of the demon's power sealed in him."

Gimchi laughed a hollow laugh and he looked at Kenshu.

"Then he's an enemy. Now get out of here and don't come back until you have new information."

Kenshu performed the Summoning Jutsu and he mounted his hawk's back and he rose into the sky.

* * *

Rise and Kaze were having a good time out in the village. The rain had slowed to a trickle for a brief hour, giving them time to go about the village as they pleased. Along the way, Rise and Kaze had met up with Hiro and Serah. Serah and Hiro had been dating for about a month now. The four of them ate a hearty lunch together at the barbeque restaurant and left as the rain picked up again. Rise and Kaze returned home after saying good bye to their friends. As Rise opened the door, she shivered.

We need to warm up. Let's stay in tomorrow and I can try and make something for us. Go take a hot bath Kaze."

Rise suggested and Kaze nodded. He went into the bathroom and she prepared food for them. Kaze closed his eyes as he bathed, enjoying the hot water. After he finished his bath, he returned to the living room. Rise had prepared two bowls of hot ramen for them and they ate in peace. The second day of the storm ended when Rise fell asleep reading her book. Kaze fell into a deep sleep not long after.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	18. Return

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. Like I said in the last chapter, finals are rapidly approaching. I'm doing my best to hang onto my As, so its hard for me to write. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please enjoy. And one last thing before I finish, all my updates for this story go on my Facebook page, so if you're interested, go there. Given the size of my fanbase, I may make a fan page. That said, here we go.

Chapter Eighteen: Return

The rain had continued for several more days. April fifteenth arrived with the last remnants of the storm. Rise awoke that morning, cradled in Kaze's arms. Rise and Kaze had been alone for five days. Her parents were due back any time now. Rise stood up slowly so she didn't rouse Kaze from his sleep. She laid the blanket over him and she went into her bedroom, closing the door. She stripped off her clothes and she entered the bathroom, slipping into the tub. She closed her lavender eyes and she let the hot water warm her bones. Rise stayed there for a long time. On a whim, she activated her Byakugan, the trait she had inherited from her mother. It was still developing, but Rise could see everything within a kilometer radius. She smiled as she saw Kaze stir on the couch, realizing she wasn't there. She chuckled to herself and she turned her eyes to see people walking through the streets in front of her house. She picked up five high Chakra readings and she smiled.

"Mom and Dad are back with Syao and Lyn!"

Rise drained the bathtub and she quickly dressed. By the time she had exited her bathroom, Naruto had staggered into the room, clutching his leg, supported by his son. Syao had bandages wrapped around his forehead. Hinata was carrying an unconscious Lyn in her arms. Rise felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"What... What happened? Mom, Dad?"

Naruto forced a smile through the pain and he winced as he sat down with Syao's help.

"Long story. Where's Kaze? We need to go to see Tsunade. Now."

Kaze had exited his room, wearing his usual clothing. His eyes went wide when he saw what Rise had seen.

"What happened?"

Naruto shook his head and he sighed.

"Like I just said, very long story. We have to go to the Hokage Tower. All of us."

Hinata sat Lyn down on the couch and brushed her oldest child's hair. Tears splashed down Hinata's face and fell onto Lyn's warm cheeks. Naruto hugged his wife and he kissed her cheek. Naruto pulled a small scroll from his pouch and he pressed his thumb into it. The house swirled around them and they were in the hallway of Tsunade's tower. Naruto rapped on the door and Shizune opened it. Shizune helped them all inside. Tsunade stood up and she helped Naruto to the nearest chair.

"I'm guessing its begun?"

She whispered in a voice just loud enough that Rise could hear. Rise looked at the Fifth Hokage curiously and trailed her eyes to her father's leg. Naruto's leg had been ravaged, and was bound by several bandages soaked in blood. Rise held onto her father's arm as her mother stroked Lyn's hair. Rise then spoke.

"Ok, will someone _please_ tell me what the hell happened?"

Hinata's face turned to reprimand her daughter, but she let it go. Hinata then stood up. Rise noticed for the first time that Hinata was the only one of the four to not have been injured in any way.

"Rise, Kaze, do you remember how we said that someone was hunting the two of you?"

Rise searched her memory and she nodded. Kaze said nothing, but he nodded as well.

"Someone in this very village is working for the enemy. The reason we were gone for five days was because we received new intel that Kenshu had been spotted in the Sound Country. When we got there, we found no trace of him, but we were ambushed by a revived Shinobi from the past, Kimimaro Kaguya. He uses his bones as weapons. Naruto has fought him before and was no match for him. Even with two on one, we were severely overpowered. If Kushina hadn't arrived when she did, we would have died. Naruto managed to incapacitate him, but he took a grievous blow protecting me from his dance attacks. I was trying to protect us both using Rotation. Kushina arrived just in time and sealed him again."

Rise felt tears welling up in her eyes, but Naruto looked at her hard.

"Rise, you're a Shinobi in training. You know its dangerous work. People are injured and die all the time in this world. Do you remember the twenty-fifth rule of being a Shinobi?"

Rise nodded and she wiped her eyes dry.

"A Shinobi must never show tears."

Naruto smiled and he placed his palm on Rise's cheek. Hinata then looked down at Lyn as Rise spoke again.

"What happened to Lyn and Syao?"

Syao stroked his sister's cheek and he let a tear splash on her.

"We were on a mission in the Land of Tea. Uncle Neji and our team was ambushed by a group of Hunter-Nin from Kirigakure. We have no clue what they were doing there, but we had to face off against three of them. Lyn fought incredibly, until three of them attacked her at once. They hit her with aGenjutsu all at once. Its a wonder she survived. I was too late to help her, so we headed back as soon as we could, and we met up with mom and dad. We just don't know why she won't wake up. There's not a mark on her."

Rise looked down at her older sister's sleeping form. She was breathing regularly, but her face was twisted in pain. Rise stroked Lyn's cheek and she sniffled. Naruto hugged them all to him and he closed his eyes. Hinata then spoke

"She'll be fine. If it was just a Genjutsu, it will fade with time. I'm more worried about the psychological damage to her mind. Genjutsu act on the senses. It reminds me of a prison. She can't see or hear the outside world."

Naruto then turned his eyes to Rise.

"Have you noticed anyone or anything watching you?"

Rise and Kaze both nodded at the same time.

"We saw it several times, but it was always just a feeling. We never _saw_ anyone."

Rise said, offering the explanation. Tsunade then sighed. Despite looking in her mid twenties, she was over seventy. Time was catching up with her.

"I think it would be best for things to continue as we are now. Let them stay at the Academy. Hinata, I know how you feel about letting Rise and Kaze become Shinobi, but they're integral to this battle. If we shelter them, they'll only cause the village to be at risk for an attack. Two or many Hinata. I know you love them both, but we need to let them fight their own battles."

Hinata didn't open her mouth to argue the point further. She merely nodded and she spoke two words.

"You're right."

Tsunade stood over Lyn and she took the young woman's pulse. Tsunade then wove three seals and she placed two fingers on Lyn's forehead before speaking.

"Icy Death, Release."

Lyn stirred and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Syao? Mom? Dad? Rise? Where am I? What happened?"

Hinata and Rise threw their arms around Lyn's body and they hugged her tightly. Lyn rested her head on Hinata's shoulder and they filled her in on the events. Syao smiled and he turned away as he shed silent tears of joy for his twin sister. Naruto hugged his son and he whispered to him.

"You're all safe at home. Kakashi-sensei always told me that a successful mission was one where everyone comes home safely. Syao, you did well protecting your sister. There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened, but she's alive and well, and that's all that counts."

Syao nodded and he whispered back.

"I'll get strong enough to protect everyone. Dad, will you train me yourself?"

Syao asked his father, who nodded at him. After everything had calmed down and everyone was attentive again, Tsunade spoke.

"I've come to a decision. Its time for me to tell you the latest news I've received from the Kazekage."

Kaze's eyes shot up sharply to look at Tsunade. She crossed the room to the window and she stared out of it as she spoke.

"Gaara told me that Rise and Kaze are dating. I think its best if we don't separate them for a while. They seem to have a symbiotic relationship. I remember when Rise was younger, the Kyuubi would take over often, at the slightest provocation, especially when she was being restrained. Since they've been together, neither of them have slipped into that power against their will. I've had Naruto teach them basic control over the beasts, but too powerful of a negative emotion could be disastrous. Recall the match we pitted them against each other. Rise nearly went berserk."

Rise felt herself in tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why this happens. I'm trying my best to control it Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade turned and she looked at Rise with a smile on her lips.

"Its not your fault Rise. You're a human being. But I think we need to up your training regimen. I want you to train with your parents every day. We need you to be as strong as you can, because you'll be a Genin soon enough. We only have five months until you graduate. Kaze, we're going to have to work differently with you, since the only person who could train you is your father."

Kaze closed his eyes and he smiled.

"My father gave me intense training since I was a child. I've been practicing a lot with Syao, Lyn and Rise."

Tsunade then nodded.

"Very well. My orders are thus: Keep your focus on your training Rise and Kaze. Lyn and Syao, a job well done on your first mission. Here's your pay. Neji tells me your next mission is going to be another C Rank in one month. Get enough rest and train accordingly. Naruto, Hinata, you know what we need from you. Keep a close eye on these four. While Lyn and Syao aren't as powerful as Rise, they're still likely to be targeted. And the last thing I need to do is find our spy."

Tsunade dismissed them after this. The Uzumkai family left the Hokage Tower. Rise felt for Kaze's hand as they walked. Kaze laced their fingers together as they walked. Hinata helped Lyn walk home, who was still uneasy on her feet. When they arrived at their home, the front door was open and blowing in the gentle wind. Naruto dashed forward and he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Someone stole my special Kunai. Dammit. If those fall into the wrong hands, we're doomed. Who could have stolen them?"

Naruto asked and Rise and Kaze both turned on their heel. A flash of red, unkempt hair caught their eyes. Kaze threw his arm forward and a rope of sand erupted from his fingertips. It caught the person around their feet, tripping them. Kaze drew his arm in and he restrained the person, who was not even a year older than he was. Naruto shook his head.

"It can't be..."

Kaze backed off in horror as he looked at their classmate, Suzu Hirano, Yuzu's twin sister.

"Why Suzu? How could you do that to Yuzu and Nanjo?"

Suzu shook her head as she clutched the box of Kunai close to her chest. Naruto took the box from her and he sighed.

"Looks like we found our spy. Hinata, take the kids and go home. I have to take her to Tsunade."

Hinata didn't argue. Rise felt her anger boiling, but Kaze's gentle touch calmed her. Together, they entered the house as they watched Naruto struggle with the girl on his bad leg. Rise was too confused to make sense of the scene in front of her. She suddenly felt very sleepy. She settled onto the couch and she fell asleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	19. Akatsuki Returns

A/N: Ah, its been a while my friends. I have time to spare, and I figured I'd give you all something to read over the weekend. My finals actually start tomorrow, and I'm pretty confident, so I'm writing tonight. The next chapter should be up by the 11th. That said, I'd like to thank you all for the support you're giving this story. It means a lot to me that you all enjoy it and leave feedback. That said, this chapter will reveal some huge secrets I've been waiting to reveal. Let's jump in and get started. Here we go!

Chapter Nineteen: Akatsuki Returns

Rise was led in the house by her mother along with the rest of her siblings. On a whim and away from her mother's watchful gaze, Rise closed her eyes and focused intently on her surroundings. Rise felt four strong presences around her, and one she didn't recognize. Rise turned to see Suzu flash a devilish smile at Rise. Naruto grabbed Suzu by her collar, and the young girl kicked his injured leg. Naruto loosened his grip on Suzu, and the young girl's form was enveloped in a cloud of white smoke. In her place stood a man of about fifteen years old, an Iwagakure headband with a scratch over the symbol tacked to his right sleeve. He took Naruto's kunai and ran. Naruto's bad leg rendered him incapable of pursuit. Rise was already running with Kaze and Lyn close behind. Rise activated her Byakugan immediately and she turned her head, checking her blind spot constantly. She stopped once she had reached the Hokage Tower. The shinobi had escaped from her visible range. She sighed and she tried to catch her breath. Rise's ears caught Lyn's voice.

"Rise! Beneath you!"

Rise looked down and she saw a hand coming from the ground. The people of the village were running for their homes as Rise was joined by Lyn and Kaze. Kaze was already acting, forming a fast string of seals. He slammed his hands down onto the ground and he spoke.

"Shukaku Technique: Sand Prison!"

From Kaze's hands erupted a dome of sand that encircled the four of them. Kaze then spoke again.

"Rise, Lyn, capture him. I can hold this technique for maybe three minutes."

Lyn and Rise nodded and they both assumed the stance their mother had taught them, the Gentle Fist. Rise activated her Byakugan and she stood next to Lyn. The Shinobi under the floor was forced out of the ground and onto the floor. His hair was short and spiked with one long tuft covering his right eye. He wore nothing out of the ordinary, dressed like any Shinobi. Rise closed her eyes and focused, and immediately snapped her eyes open.

"His Chakra is immense. Its greater than mine or yours Lyn. Be very careful."

Lyn nodded and she rushed forward, aiming a strike at the attacker's leg. The man dodged and brought his arm down hard on Lyn's elbow. Lyn whimpered and she kicked out at his leg, but he side stepped and he moved to her side at a rapid pace. With a fluid motion, he kicked Lyn's legs out from underneath her and she dropped to the floor hard. Lyn sputtered and she looked up at the man. Rise charged in forward and she struck, only to have her blow stopped. Rise's natural flexibility allowed her to kick the man's leg hard. Rise broke free from his grasp, only to find her body pinned to the wall of the dome. Rise's anger was rising. Her eyes were glowing red. Lyn saw that her sister was succumbing to the power that dwelt inside her.

"Rise!"

Kaze and Lyn cried simultaneously. Rise's hair was elongating, flowing just past her midsection. Her teeth had sharpened and her nails had grown and curved to look like that of a fox. Rise had succumbed to the power of the Kyuubi.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had watched their children go after the thief against her better wishes. Syao had stayed behind to help his father into the house. As soon as Naruto was inside, Syao had run after his siblings. Just as Syao had reached the center of the town, he sensed a dread presence he had only felt once in his life. He knew what had happened immediately. He focused his Chakra to his feet, using the Body Flicker technique. He hopped onto the rooftops and he stood upside down on the awning that led to the front door of his house. Hinata was already rushing out the door.

"Rise's gone berserk. We need to get ahold of Yamato right away Syao. Have you seen him?"

Syao shook his head. Hinata pulled out a scroll and pressed her thumb into the center. A cloud of white smoke appeared and Yamato knew what was going on just by the looks on Hinata and Syao's faces.

"Where is she?"

Syao was already running. Yamato and Hinata were running with him.

* * *

The mysterious Shinobi grinned as he watched Rise slip into her possessed state.

"So this is the power of the untapped, unsealed Kyuubi. This will make a fine present for Lord Gimchi. Just have to knock her out and make off with the prize."

Kaze threw his fist forward, causing a fist of sand to erupt from the floor. The Shinobi dodged it and he shook his head.

"I didn't realize you were there until now, Kaze. I suppose once I've knocked out your pretty little friend, I'll do the same to you."

A voice was heard in the dome of sand.

"You won't touch either of them. I know who you are now. You're a missing-nin from Iwagakure: Tsumi Osada. You're a master of Earth Ninjutsu."

Lyn had picked herself up off the ground and she assumed her battle stance, attempting to protect Rise and Kaze from Tsumi. Tsumi formed several seals and he spoke.

"Earth Style: Mud Shuriken!"

Tsumi grinned as he placed a hand on the ground. Lyn was bombarded with hundreds of Shuriken that erupted from the ground. Lyn couldn't dodge them all, and one ripped through her leg, dropping her to one knee. Lyn's eyes burned red as she tapped into the power that dwelt inside of her. She turned her head to see Kaze collapse from the strain of holding the Sand Prison. Rise was still struggling to free herself. Lyn dropped to her knees and she wove seals at a rapid pace. She touched her leg, her hand glowing green.

"I'm going to finish you Tsumi."

Lyn said as she tapped into thirty-five percent of the Kyuubi power that resided in her. Lyn's teeth and nails had elongated, and her legs had healed. Lyn rushed forward and she struck Tsumi in the chest at blinding speed. Tsumi hacked up a little blood and chuckled.

"Hyuuga techniques won't work on my Earth Armor very well, Kyuubi brat. Imagine how pleased Lord Gimchi will be when I bring him three gifts. I'll - SON OF A BITCH!"

Tsumi swore loudly as a kunai entered his leg. As he did, Naruto appeared in front of the three of them, having used the Flying Thunder God. He turned to Lyn and spoke.

"Get Rise and Kaze to safety. Yamato is on his way to calm her."

Lyn looked back at Rise, who was pinned to a building by bonds of mud. Lyn shook her head and she stepped forward. Naruto roared at her.

"Lyndis Uzumaki! Remember the vow you made when we gave you your clan earrings! You swore that you'd give your life for your baby sister, now GO!"

Lyn nodded meekly and she slung Kaze over her shoulder. She tried to loosen the bonds that held Rise to the wall, yet had no luck. Rise was struggling more and more as the power consumed her. A few seconds later, the bonds snapped and Rise was free. Rise resembled Naruto the first time he had lost control on the Great Bridge. Her normally calm lavender eyes were crimson red with definite pupils and her teeth and nails were elongated. Rise turned to look at Lyn and she lunged forward. Lyn put her hands up to block, but Rise swept her legs out from underneath her.

"Rise! Its Lyn!"

Lyn cried out weakly as Rise eyed Tsumi. The young man swallowed hard.

"That power is incredible. So she's the one Gimchi is after."

Rise had dropped to all fours and she ran at Tsumi, her fangs bared. Rise slammed her body into his and sent him sprawling. Tsumi stood up and he wove seals. Before he could cast his jutsu, a cage of thorns and briars erupted around him. Naruto turned to see that Yamato and Nanjo had arrived. Nanjo has cast his new Jutsu on Tsumi while Yamato and Naruto restrained Rise. Naruto whispered to his daughter and he shed a tear.

"Forgive me Rise."

The last thing Rise remembered before she lost consciousness was seeing Kaze unconscious.

* * *

Naruto took control of the situation immediately after Rise had been calmed. He interrogated Tsumi and retrieved his kunai. Naruto learned a great deal, and he reported it all to Tsunade. Rise, Lyn and Kaze had been admitted into the hospital for myriad reasons.

"Basically, from what Tsumi tells us, Akatsuki has been reformed with new Shinobi, and he was one of them. The leader is Kenshu, and they're taking orders from a man named Gimchi. This Tsumi... He was from Iwagakure, much like Deidara. Do we know anything?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Nothing more than you know. And to let you know, Tsumi escaped. Turns out he was using an Earth Clone to buy himself time. How's Rise?"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"She lost complete control. Her power is like mine: Extreme emotions can trigger the release of the Kyuubi Chakra. Rise seems to hate being tied down, and that's what triggered this. Its a good thing Syaoran alerted us in time. She has the power to kill in that form."

Tsunade stood up and she looked out the window, sighing before she spoke.

"You need to teach her better control, Naruto. If she were to go berserk, the village could be at a major risk. Do whatever it takes, but you either seal her or teach her to control her emotions better."

Naruto knew that Hinata refused to have any of her children sealed. Naruto remembered when Lyn and Syao were born, how the Hyuga elders were calling for Syao to be sealed. Naruto had a determined look on his face as he spoke.

"I'll teach her restraint."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto and she turned to look into his eyes.

"Rise's a sweet girl Naruto. You have three children I wish were mine. But at the same time, all three of them are in danger. Teach them to tap that power willingly. Neji tells me that Lyn and Syao can use some of the power, but what about Rise?"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"I've yet to teach her. We've known since she was a baby that she was a special case. I wanted to wait until she was a Genin to teach her that, especially after Lyn and Syao's experiences."

Tsunade nodded.

"Fair enough. Do so now though. We can't risk something like this again."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade dismissed him. He left to go home and tell Hinata the news.

* * *

Lyn awoke in the hospital with a sharp pain in her right leg. She turned her head to see Sakura standing over her.

"Those Mud Shuriken tore some of your tendons and ligaments Lyn. You're going to need a long stay to recover."

Lyn settled back into the pillow and she whispered.

"How are Rise and Kaze?"

Sakura smiled.

"You're so selfless Lyn. You're so much worse off than they are, and you're worried about them. They're both fine. No damage physically save exhaustion. They're both at home, sleeping. You've been out cold for two days."

Lyn broke down in tears.

"Thank God that they're both ok."

Sakura hugged the young girl and Lyn cried into her shoulder. When Lyn was finished, Sakura let Naruto and Hinata in to see her. Hinata hugged her oldest child tightly, and Naruto kissed her cheek.

"Lyn, you're such a wonderful child, standing up to an Akatsuki to protect Rise."

Hinata doted on her daughter for several minutes, until Naruto gently pulled his wife off of Lyn. He then spoke.

"Sakura told me what happened Lyn. Those Shuriken did a real wonder on your left leg. Sakura can mend you, but it will take a lot of time. Neji has requested that you and your team take a break so you can heal."

Lyn closed her lavender eyes and she nodded.

"Please tell him I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled.

"Lyn, he's not mad at you at all. He cares about you. If only you heard what he says about you. He says you're a prodigy Lyn. You're really a good Shinobi with a lot of promise. Just like Syao and Rise and Serah and everyone else. Lyn, he wants you to recover so you can continue to chase your dream."

Lyn found herself in tears. She hugged her father and mother tightly. Lyn laid back on the bed and she talked with her parents for a long time, until visiting hours ended. Lyn eventually fell asleep, feeling a bit proud that she managed to fight on the level she did, and she promised herself she'd get even stronger. Due to the fact that Akatsuki was revived, the Uzumaki family swore to train its young progeny hard and well.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	20. The Truth Behind the Hirano Sisters

A/N: Hey everyone. Finals are over! I've been somewhat lazy since then, but I've been developing characters over the last few days, and I have some major new developments. An old face will make an appearance and some surprising things will be revealed. I plan to bring two more characters into the front row of main characters, and a new villain will appear. Here we go!

Chapter Twenty: The Truth Behind the Hirano Twins

A month had passed since Tsumi Osada had invaded the village. May had arrived in full bloom. The trees were bearing leaves and the plants bore their fruits in the best days of spring. Rise and Kaze had recovered well from their battle with Tsumi. Naruto had been teaching them all better control over their power, and Rise had learned to form a pact with the beast inside.

Rise awoke on May Twelfth to the sound of a hummingbird flying by her window, drinking nectar from a feeder she had bought when she was seven. She watched the little bird drink it fill and then fly away.

"Spring is here!"

She said happily. She dressed quickly in her usual clothes and exited her room and into the hallway. She saw her entire family in the living room already eating. She took a seat at the table and she ate silently. She had plans for the day with Kaze. Upon finishing, Kaze and Rise excused themselves from the table and headed out into the streets of Konohagakure. Kaze was taking Rise swimming in a mountain lake that had been found recently. Rise had her swimsuit on under her clothes. On the way, Rise saw Nanjo. Nanjo hurried to their side, a grave look on his face.

"Can you guys come with me? Yuzu and Suzu's dad just arrived, and he's really injured. Apparently, he knows Serah's dad."

Rise looked at Kaze, who nodded. They walked through the city streets until they reached the Uchiha Manor. Serah was sitting by the main gate with Hiro. Hiro saw his cousin and he waved.

"What happened to him?"

Rise asked quietly. Yuzu and her twin sister were being comforted by Nanjo, who was hugging both of them. Yuzu looked up at her friend and classmate, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Akatsuki was after my dad. They wanted the power that he has and the power he passed down to us."

Rise swore loudly.

"Damn those Akatsuki bastards to hell! They won't stop at Kaze and I, but they have to go for them too?"

Rise felt her anger seethe. She knew she had to regain control, so she closed her eyes and she thought of the first time that she had kissed Kaze. With a few deep breaths, she regained her composure. Sasuke came out of the house and brought the kids inside. Yuzu and Suzu smiled as they saw their father sitting in a chair, with only his right arm bandaged. They hugged their father and smiled. The man had spiked orange hair that culminated in a single braid down his left shoulder. His red eyes and soft pale skin gave him a gentle look. Sasuke sat across from the man and spoke.

"Its been a long time Jugo."

The man nodded and chuckled.

"A long time indeed, Sasuke. So, have you heard the news?"

Sasuke shook his head without speaking. Jugo continued.

"Suigetsu and his wife were killed. No one knows what happened, but it would taken an exceptionally powerful Shinobi to eliminate Suigetsu. The only clue they left was part of Samehada's bandages."

Sasuke reeled slightly.

"Suigetsu, dead. Not long ago, we had an attack by Akatsuki after these two, directly on the village."

Sasuke cocked his head towards Rise and Kaze, causing Rise to flinch. Jugo then spoke.

"So you're Naruto's kid. And you look just like Gaara ."

Rise nodded with Kaze, and they both smiled.

"That's right."

Jugo grinned and he patted his twin daughters on the head.

"These two inherited my curse. It seems to be stronger in Yuzu than in Suzu, though. I sent them here after their mother was killed, because I knew that Sasuke and Naruto had kids with similar abilities. Nanjo, I wanted to thank you for the kindness you've shown to my girls. You're probably the only one who could restrain them without hurting them if they lose control."

Nanjo grinned and he nodded.

"Its my pleasure, sir. Yuzu is a great girl, and Suzu is probably the nicest person I've ever met."

Jugo grinned and he closed his eyes.

"I'm glad that Konohagakure still teaches its kids the values it did twelve years ago. Can you give us some space? Sasuke and I need to talk about top secret information."

Rise nodded and she stood up with the other four Shinobi in training and they left the room. Rise closed her eyes and she laid her head on Kaze's shoulder. Kaze held her hand in his and he stroked her fingers. Nanjo was talking to the twins. Kaze whispered to Rise.

"Let's go. They need their time together."

Rise nodded and they left quietly. Nanjo smiled at them as they walked away. Yuzu called out to Rise as they left.

"Thank you!"

Rise turned her head back to smile at them and she waved. Rise then crouched low to the ground and pushed into the air with Kaze right beside her. They landed high in the mountains near the lake. Rise and Kaze sat in a field of flowers, talking. Rise felt a chill in her bones and she scanned the area with her Byakugan. She threw a kunai into the water, only to watch it take the shape of a young woman no older than sixteen. Rise backed away as the girl drew an object from her back that was wrapped in bandages.

"How convenient. You're alone. I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Tsukigetsu Hozuki. My father sent me here just before he was murdered by a man in purple robes and before he forced me to join Akatsuki. He thinks I'm here to capture you both."

Rise backed up and she pinned herself to the tree nearest her.

"You're an Akatsuki too?"

Rise felt herself shivering in fear, but Kaze held her hand and stroked her hair. Tsukigetsu spoke again.

"Against my will, but with a purpose. I'm going to kill the leader, my father's murderer. I came to tell you one thing, Rise. You need to grow strong. Strong enough that you won't ever be defeated. Because if we get you, this world is done for. Between Madara and Gimchi, there are a lot of people who want to use what's inside of you. Kaze, protect her. Now I must leave. Rise, the next time we meet, we'll be enemies. I hope by then you will be strong enough to defend yourself."

Tsukigetsu dissolved into water once more and she disappeared. Rise felt a sigh of relief and she shook her head.

"Let's not tell anyone about this Kaze. We just need to get stronger, like she said. Come on, let's get in the water."

Rise said and she took off her outer clothes and she dove into the water. Kaze did the same and he dove in as well. They stayed there for a long time. Rise eventually rested her back on the shore. She closed her eyes and she spoke in a soft voice.

"Kaze, do you think I'm weak?"

Kaze, who had been examining a school of small fish that were swimming with them, shook his head.

"You're not weak Rise. You stood up to Tsumi and you're the top of our class. I'd say you're stronger than anyone."

Rise sighed and she looked into the sky.

"I just don't know sometimes. People have been protecting me since I was a baby. I don't want anyone else to die or get hurt because of this damn beast inside of me."

Rise shook her head and she sighed. Kaze put his arms around her and he held her.

"You've changed Rise."

He said softly and Rise wriggled out of his arms.

"What do you mean, I've changed? For better or for worse?"

Kaze closed his eyes and he whispered.

"Neither. You're just different than you were almost two years ago. You used to be so... so much like your father at our age. You know, wild and free. Now you're more serious and focused. I like the new you better."

Rise laughed and she nodded.

"You've changed too you know. You're not the shy little twelve year old you were back then. You're more outgoing and you don't blush around me as much. We're growing up Kaze. Things are going to change after we become Genin. We might not be in the same cell. We may not see each other much. Will we still be able to be like we are?"

Kaze shrugged.

"Who knows? We'll still be living together, so we'll see each other some times. I don't want to lose you Rise."

Rise looked over at him and she smiled. She circled her arms around him and she kissed him hard. Kaze put his hand on her cheek as their tongues interlaced. They lost themselves in that kiss for a long time. Rise eventually pulled back and she whispered to Kaze.

"I love you Kaze. That will never change."

Kaze kissed the nape of Rise's neck and he whispered in return.

"I love you too Rise. And my love for you will never change."

Rise hugged him and she took his hands and laid them on her growing chest.

"These and everything else on me belongs to you, Kaze. I'm ready to start getting more serious with you."

Kaze swallowed hard and he nodded. He kissed Rise softly as he felt her softness.

"Me too, but we need to be careful so no one finds out. I can imagine what your mother will say."

Rise laughed and she pushed him away playfully.

"Me too. She'd never let us see each other again."

Kaze laughed and they embraced. The moment was right, but the place was not. Rise kissed Kaze on his cheek and she drew herself out of the lake.

"Let's go home. I'm hungry."

Kaze nodded and he drew his shirt over his head. Rise grinned mischievously and she quickly untied her top and put her shirt on. Kaze felt his face burn as he saw Rise topless for the first time, and she just laughed.

"Get used to it."

She said and they returned home. They had less than five months until they became Genin, and tomorrow they had an exam at the Academy.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	21. Injuries of the Mind and Body

A/N: To all my fans, thank you for making this story so much fun to write. I love all the feedback I get. I just wanted to give you one more chapter before I go on vacation. The next chapter will likely be after the Fourth of July. I'm going to an anime convention, cosplaying as Squall Leonhart, for five days. That said and now that I've digressed, this chapter may be my finest yet. I've really put a lot of time and effort into this story, and I want it to be my best work. This chapter will put a little more emphasis on the budding relationship we've seen between Rise and Kaze, followed by a big shock at the very end. But it won't be all fluff. This chapter is the lead in to the end of their Academy days. Soon these children will be Genin in less than two more chapters. So, let's get it going.

Chapter Twenty-One: Injuries of the Mind and Body

Two months has passed since Rise and Kaze had met Tsukigetsu Hozuki up in the mountain lake. Rise and Kaze had told no one about it. July had arrived in Konoha with a heat wave. Kaze awoke late in the afternoon of July twenty-third in his room. Kaze had grown accustomed to the heat easily, having lived in the Land of Wind's desert village, Sunagakure. Kaze swung out of his bed and he slammed his head into the bar by mistake. Kaze swore loudly and Syaoran Uzumaki hung his head upside-down from his perch on the top bunk. Syao grinned and he laughed.

"Since when do you curse like Rise? And you know its already past noon right?"

Kaze grinned and he brushed his hair out of his face before answering.

"She said I've changed a lot since I first started to live here. Maybe this is just another change in me. And I had a long night last night."

Syao flipped off his bed and onto the floor.

"You really _have_ changed Kaze. You're not a shy little boy anymore."

Kaze smiled and he hugged Syao.

"Thanks. You've always been like a brother to me you know. And happy birthday Syao. Fifteen."

Syao returned the embrace and he pushed Kaze away playfully.

"Stop that. You're making me feel old."

Syao laughed and he dressed quickly before heading out into the hallway. Kaze followed suit, dressing quickly. Kaze smiled as he saw Lyn emerge from her room.

"Happy birthday Lyn!"

Lyn smiled and she hugged Kaze.

"Thank you Kaze. I think Rise wanted to talk to you. She's in her room."

Kaze nodded and he pecked Lyn on the cheek and he knocked on Rise's door. He waited for her to open it, and when she did, Kaze smiled.

"Morning love."

Rise was still half asleep, and her hair was still messy. She took Kaze's hand and pulled him into the room. Rise rubbed her eyes sleepily and she kissed him.

"We need to talk about something."

Kaze nodded and she smiled.

"What would you say to us going to the roof tonight? I want to do something there."

Kaze grinned and he held Rise's hand.

"What was it you wanted to do?"

Rise felt the heat rise in her face, and Kaze grinned in response. Rise pushed him playfully and she stood up.

"I... I want to see you."

Kaze smiled and he watched as she stood by her window. Kaze hugged her from behind, his arms resting around her thighs. Rise let a soft gasp escape her lips, and she kissed him.

"You naughty boy."

She whispered and she rested her hand on his lap. Kaze smiled.

"Wait until tonight."

He said and he stepped back. Rise pouted and she nodded.

"We better get out there before Mom has a fit that we're in here alone."

Kaze nodded and he stepped out into the hallway unnoticed. Rise came out a few seconds later, her hair draped over her left shoulder. She was wearing her usual clothes, save for her her shirt, which was a revealing halter top. She grinned at Kaze and he smiled. Hinata smiled at her daughter and she hugged her.

"My little Rise is growing up."

Rise laughed internally. _Maybe she finally realizes I'm old enough to wear what I want. I'm almost fourteen after all._ Rise chuckled and she hugged her mother in return. Rise entered the living room where everyone sat on the floor. Sasuke had arrived with Serah and Sakura, since the Uzumaki twins and their godfather Sasuke shared a birthday. Serah sat with Rise and the girls talked about many things until Naruto spoke.

"Sorry we can't have a big party this year, Syao, Lyn. We have to go away right now for a mission; for just one day. We've been alerted to the location of a potential Akatsuki member, and the four of us are going to be a squad to bring her in. And besides, you have your mission tomorrow. So let's just enjoy today as a family."

Lyn and Syao nodded and they ate and drank in peace. Naruto eventually brought the gathering to an end. The twins had received plenty of Ryo to spend on what they needed, now that they were fifteen. Syao and Lyn excused themselves. Sasuke and Sakura left as well, leaving Serah with Rise and Kaze. Serah had waited until they were alone to talk.

"I need to go see Hiro. He and I have plans. Rise, you and I need to talk about girl stuff soon."

Rise grinned and she whispered into Serah's ear.

"We really do. I have a _lot_ to tell you."

Serah stood and she left. Hiro had been waiting for Serah just outside the gate to the Uzumaki Manor. Rise and Kaze watched as Hiro placed his hand on Serah's rear and squeezed. They both stifled a laugh and when Serah and Hiro were out of sight, they burst out laughing together.

"Uncle Sasuke would _kill_ Neji _and_ Hiro if he saw that."

Rise said and she turned to look at Kaze. Kaze chuckled.

"We're really not much different are we?"

Rise said and she nodded with a smirk.

"We're not. And we're home alone too. Let's go up to the roof now."

Kaze laughed.

"Or we could go into your room and lock the door."

Rise chuckled.

"You're such a bad boy. You really have changed a lot Kaze."

They embraced and Kaze kissed the nape of Rise's neck.

"Its because I've been around you. Not that its a bad thing. I like the new me."

Rise laid her head on Kaze's chest.

"I do too. You're just how I always wanted you to be."

Kaze picked Rise up and he carried her to her room. Rise made sure no one was home before they locked the door. Kaze sat Rise down and Rise sat on her bed. Kaze sat next to her, and they sat there in silence. Their eyes met and they laughed.

"I'm not sure what we should do."

Kaze said and Rise smiled.

"Me neither. I'm kind of nervous."

Rise moved her body closed to Kaze's and she hugged him.

"I love you."

She whispered and Kaze hugged her back.

"I love you too."

Kaze put his hand on Rise's cheek and he kissed her softly. Rise's hands traced Kaze's strong arms and down his body. Rise's hands stopped at his waist and she looked into Kaze's kind eyes. He nodded and Rise traced his lower body. Kaze closed his eyes as she did what she pleased. Kaze felt his shorts being removed, and Rise stopped once she had done what she wanted. Kaze felt the heat build in his face and he opened his eyes.

"No good?"

He whispered and Rise shook her head.

"Its perfect."

She said and she kissed his lips softly. Kaze nervously dressed and he held Rise close to him.

"My heart is racing, Kaze."

Rise said and Kaze nodded.

"As is mine."

He whispered and Rise kissed his cheek.

"Want to listen to my heart? The sound of your beating heart calms me."

Kaze nodded and Rise removed her shirt and Kaze pressed his ear to her chest. Kaze listened to her heart beating in her chest. Rise stroked his hair and Kaze purred softly.

"We need to do this more often. This is wonderful."

Rise smiled and she nodded. She reached for Kaze's hand.

"It really is. I belong to you."

Rise said and she unsnapped her bra, tossing it aside.

"Better for you?"

Kaze felt his face burn, but he nodded. He swallowed hard and he snuggled under them.

"They're... big."

He said and he immediately regretted it. Rise just laughed.

"Nowhere near as big as Lyn's."

She said and she smiled. Kaze looked down at her and he smiled.

"Beautiful."

Their peace was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Rise sat up quickly and she put her shirt and bra back on. Kaze rolled off the bed and they opened the door. Izumo had a very grave look on his face.

"Come to the hospital, both of you. Lady Hinata has been gravely injured."

Rise grabbed Kaze's hand and they ran for the hospital. When they entered the building, Rise saw Sakura and Sasuke consoling Naruto.

"Dad! What happened to Mom?"

Rise asked and she hugged her father.

"She miscarried after being struck in the stomach. We met our target just outside the village's perimeter. Sasuke, what do you know about Tsukigetsu Hozuki?"

Sasuke, Rise and Kaze all flinched. Sasuke sighed.

"She's an Akatsuki. All we know is that she's Suigetsu's daughter, and we have no clue how or why she joined Akatsuki. Maybe these two can tell you."

Sasuke looked down at Rise and Kaze. Something just hit Rise's mind.

"You've had us being spied on haven't you?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Rise took Kaze's hand and they ran out of the lobby and into the village. Sasuke looked down.

"She's a sharp kid."

Naruto nodded.

"She _is_ Hinata's daughter after all. I'll have to apologize to her later. For now, let her be with Kaze."

Sasuke nodded and he whispered to Naruto.

"Hinata was pregnant with a fourth child?"

Naruto nodded.

"Fourth _and_ fifth. We had just found out a day ago from Sakura."

Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura's here."

Naruto stood up.

"How is she?"

Sakura led him to Hinata's room, and let him alone with his wife. Hinata waited until Sakura had gone to break down. Hinata cried into her husband's arms for a long time. Naruto consoled her the best he could. Hinata eventually regained her composure and she whispered.

"Where is Rise?"

Naruto flinched.

"She found out our secret. She knows she's been being watched. She's not happy."

Hinata nodded and she rubbed her broken right leg.

"I wouldn't expect her to be. She is your daughter after all."

Naruto sighed heavily.

"Will you be ok while I go look for her?"

Hinata nodded and she hugged him one last time before he left.

* * *

Rise and Kaze had fled to her room. Rise had pieced together the pieces.

"The presence we felt during that storm, the time we were at the mountains... We've been being watched for months! I can't believe my parents would do this to us!"

Kaze, who was usually very respectful, was pacing the room swearing.

"I cannot believe we've been watched like fucking animals!"

Rise and Kaze eventually sat on the bed and sighed heavily.

"What do we do now? They probably know what we've been doing alone."

Rise shrugged.

"Let them do whatever the fuck they want. They're _NOT _tearing us apart."

Kaze nodded and he grinned through his anger.

"Its kind of sexy when you're mad Rise."

Rise couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not in the mood."

Kaze kissed her cheek and she grinned. A knock came at her door. She used her Byakugan and she shook her head.

"Go away Dad!"

Naruto's voice came through the door.

"Rise, please. I can explain."

Rise shook her head.

"We'll talk tomorrow, once we've had time to sort out our emotions. That's what you taught me, so that's how it will be. Now go away!"

Naruto sighed and he nodded.

"Very well. Until tomorrow. Kaze, make sure she doesn't lose control."

Rise heard her father's footsteps fade away and she sighed.

"Let's just get some sleep. You mind staying with me tonight?"

Kaze smiled.

"Of course not, but let's get washed up first."

Rise nodded and they headed into the bathroom together. They washed each other and went to sleep. They were just too confused about how to act, for the time being.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	22. Fire Cloud

A/N: Hey guys! I finally am updating! I had a blast at Anime Expo. And now that its over, I can devote my time to writing and other stuff. So I wanted to update as soon as possible. I've been thinking this chapter over carefully and I've decided to go with this version. Rise and Kaze will understand why they were being watched after some explanation. Those who have been following this story from the beginning will know that Rise is a very understanding, if hotheaded, young woman. That said, that's not all that's going to be happening here. I've rambled enough, so let's get right into the action.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fire Cloud

Two days had passed since Rise had realized they were being watched everywhere they went. Rise had refused to speak to anyone in her household other than Kaze. Rise knew that Syao and Lyn were in on the secret. Rise had correctly guessed that she was being watched by her older siblings. Kaze had temporarily moved into the room with Rise. Rise refused to leave, even for meals. Hinata had left the hospital after Sakura had said she was ready. Now that Hinata was home, she refused to allow this behavior to continue. Hinata had almost knocked the door of the hinge to get Rise out.

Kaze awoke that morning to see Rise sleeping peacefully next to him, a smile set on her thin lips. Kaze pulled a blanket over her and he kissed her cheek. Kaze, unlike Rise, had forgiven them, but was still a little uneasy because he was certain that Naruto and Hinata knew that they had been active. Kaze opened the door and slipped out into the hallway silently. Kaze saw Naruto emerge from his room and he smiled when he saw Kaze.

"Does this mean you've forgiven us?"

Kaze avoided eye contact and he whispered.

"As long as you forgive me."

Naruto patted Kaze's head and he whispered.

"You've done nothing wrong, Kaze. Nor has Rise. We were just trying to make sure nothing happened to the both of you."

Kaze looked into Naruto's benevolent blue eyes and he smiled. Kaze hugged Naruto tightly, and Naruto returned the embrace. Kaze smiled and he pulled away.

"I'm hungry."

He said sheepishly as his stomach growled. Naruto grinned and he led Kaze into the kitchen and prepared them bowls of hot, instant ramen. Kaze sat and ate with Naruto and they talked for a long time.

* * *

Rise awoke to the scent of the ramen being cooked. Rise's stomach growled in protest. She hadn't eaten in two days. Rise looked around the room for Kaze, and couldn't find him in her bathroom either. Rise sighed heavily.

"I guess if Kaze can forgive them, I can too."

Rise put on her usual clothes and she opened the door to her room. Rise sat by Kaze and immediately took his hand in hers. Naruto sat a bowl of ramen down in front of his youngest daughter and Rise smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Rise let tears fall from her face into her ramen. Naruto hugged Rise and Kaze both to him and he whispered.

"Dry your eyes, angel. If we were angry with you, we would have smashed the door off the hinge and forced you to speak to us. We're not that kind of family. We believe in letting everyone do things at their own pace. Rise, you're almost fourteen. You're not a baby anymore. You're a beautiful young woman with a good heart. You'll make a lot of friends and even less enemies. Rise, you've done nothing wrong. We expected you to act the way you did. But please, at least listen. Some of our best Shinobi have fallen to the new Akatsuki. They've attacked the village twice trying to capture you. We're doing it not just as Shinobi, but as parents."

Rise dried her eyes and she smiled.

"I can understand, but can you promise me that you won't spy on us unless you're away from the village?"

Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, Hinata's voice spoke.

"That's understandable. But _you two_ need to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Rise looked at Kaze, both of their faces burning red. They both nodded fervently and Hinata laughed.

"Trust me, I know how teenagers in love are. Naruto and I went through that. I just ask that you save yourselves until you're older. Rise, you were born when I was eighteen. I don't regret it one bit, but I'd rather you wait until you're married and older than twenty. I don't care what you do as long as you don't end up pregnant Rise."

Rise held Kaze's hand and they laced their fingers.

"We promise. But just don't use that as an excuse to spy on us."

Hinata laughed.

"Of course. Now go out and have some fun. Today's a nice day for exploring the woods."

Rise and Kaze nodded and ate their ramen hurriedly. As soon as they were out the door, Hinata spoke to her husband.

"Rather than having spies all around them, I developed something. Here."

Hinata handed Naruto a small earring that flashed red every five seconds.

"This is... Hina? How'd you make this?"

Hinata grinned.

"Kushina helped me. Basically, as long as Rise is inside the village, we can tell if someone not from the village has entered. The problem is, Rise has to wear it because it draws chakra from her in order to function."

Naruto looked up and he hugged Hinata tightly.

"As soon as she gets back, we'll give it to her."

Hinata nodded and she smiled happily

* * *

Rise and Kaze had ventured deep into the woods of Konohagakure. The trees were swaying in the gentle breeze. Rise's long raven hair swayed in the wind and she smiled as Kaze walked by her side through the beauty of nature. Rise and Kaze stopped once they reached a clearing in the so called Sea of Trees. Rise laid her head on Kaze's shoulder as they sat under the sun. Rise closed her eyes and she held his hand in hers. Kaze cast his eyes around the clearing and he stood up immediately.

"Someone's here. An intense power."

A cold voice rang out in the clearing.

"I'll be damned. The Shukaku brat could sense me. Might as well make my presence known."

Rise had already snapped to attention. A woman with long black hair and deep dark eyes dropped into the clearing. She wore a black kimono, tied by a long sash, with red geta on her feet. Rise stood by Kaze's side, holding his hand.

"Who the hell are you?"

Rise asked and the woman laughed.

"You've never heard of the great Meiling Okasa?"

Rise shook her head and she turned her back. Meiling laughed a cold laugh that chilled Rise to the bone.

"You're not going anywhere, Kyuubi. I'm here to capture you both."

The woman drew a sword from her back and she pointed it at Kaze. Kaze was already forming seals, but Meiling was faster. Meiling formed seven seals and she cried out.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Cage!"

Meiling pushed her palm to the ground and a ring of fire erupted from the ground.

"Just the three of us now. I won't kill you... yet. Surrender and I won't even hurt you."

Rise was shaking her head, smirking.

"You really are stupid, attacking us in our own village."

Meiling's smile faded. She moved fasted than Kaze could see, but in the next second, Rise was being held by the neck. Rise struggled and she kicked Meiling in the chest. The Akatsuki dropped the young girl and she wove seals. She screamed as she released her Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

A column of fire erupted from Meiling's mouth and took on the shape of a crimson dragon. Rise was rooted to the spot in fear. The young girl closed her eyes preparing for the end. The end never came. A voice was heard in the clearing, one that filled the young girl with hope.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

The cage of fire dissipated and Meiling was caught in a whirlpool of water. She was slammed into a tree by the force of the blow. She slumped forward and was covered in mist that seemed to be eroding her body. Kakashi Hatake dropped into the clearing and he knelt beside Meiling's body.

"Shapeshifting Technique. Just like that time I fought Itachi."

Kakashi sighed and he cast a look back at Rise and Kaze. Kakashi smiled at them through his mask.

"Are you two ok?""

Rise nodded and she hugged Kakashi.

"Thank you Uncle Kakashi!"

Kakashi patted Rise on her head.

"Not to worry. I've been chasing Meiling for about a week now. Turns out that was a false clone. By the way, and don't tell anyone this, but once you graduate in October, its been decided that I'll be your Jonin instructor."

Kakashi smiled at Rise. Rise held Kaze's hand and he looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi said nothing further and he placed his hands on both their heads and he used a Teleportation Jutsu. Rise, Kaze and Kakashi were right outside the Uzumaki Manor.

"I'll see the two of you soon. Don't tell anyone about that incident with Meiling."

Rise nodded and they entered the house. Hinata smiled at them.

"Welcome home. Rise, we have something for you."

Hinata placed the earring in Rise's hand. Rise hugged her mother and she placed it in her ear. Rise had no idea as to its real function. Kaze kissed Rise's cheek and they sat and ate dinner in silence. The rest of the day passed quickly, until bedtime had arrived. Kaze entered his room and lay on his bed, falling asleep instantly.. Rise thought as she laid in her bed. She thought about the encounter in the forest, how Kakashi had saved them. Sleep overcame her and she smiled as she slept.

_**TO BE CONTNUED...**_

A/N: Next chapter will be the graduation as these children become Genin. Thanks to all who have read both this story and Lavender Love, and many thanks for all the support you've given me over the last four years.


	23. One Step Forward

A/N: Its been too long since I updated this story. I wanted to get this chapter up a while ago, but I've been busy. So here it is: Rise's graduation. Be warned, this chapter will be a long one. A lot is going to happen in this chapter, stuff I've been saving until now. So, here we go.

Chapter Twenty-Three: One Step Forward

October Tenth had arrived in Konoha once more. Rise awoke with a big smile on her face. Today was the day she turned fourteen, and the day she became a Shinobi. Gone were the days of sitting in a classroom for her. Today she'd be assigned to her team and begin her life as a fully fledged Shinobi of Konohagakure. A knock came at her door. Rise opened it to see Kaze, who was already dressed. He avoided her gaze and he hugged her.

"Happy birthday Rise."

Rise could tell something was on his mind, but she let it go. She kissed him softly and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

She whispered. Kaze stroked her hair as if he would be leaving for a long time. When he finally let her go, he placed a soft smile on his lips and he slipped into his room and closed the door. Rise dressed herself in her best and she made her way into the living room. Hinata had already prepared the house for the party they were having that day, after the ceremony. Hinata hugged her youngest child and she whispered to her.

"We're so proud of you Rise. Happy birthday."

Rise hugged her mother and she whispered back.

"Thank you mom. Do you know why Kaze is acting weird?"

Hinata shook her head and she smiled.

"That's an odd question. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary."

Rise nodded and she sat at the table. Hinata sat a plate of food down in front of her, which Rise began to eat. Kaze came into the room shortly after, his best clothes on and his hair styled for the first time in a week.

"Morning."

He said to Hinata and she hugged him.

"Your parents are going to be at the ceremony. They had something to talk to you about, something they wouldn't even tell Naruto and I."

Kaze nodded and he smiled.

"Thank you. I'm actually on my way over there now. Are you ready to go Rise?"

Rise nodded and they left together. As they exited the house, Naruto smiled sadly.

"Rise is going to be so sad."

Hinata hugged her husband and she nodded.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder. It'll be a learning experience for her.."

Naruto nodded as Hinata shed silent tears for her youngest child.

* * *

Rise and Kaze reached the Academy courtyard just in time to meet up with Nanjo. The young man had recently turned fourteen, roughly a month before Rise. Yuzu was with him, as usual. They looked so happy together. Rise smiled at them as they lined up for the ceremony to commence. The courtyard was lined with chairs for the parents of those graduating. Kaze could see his parents in the front row with Rise's next to her. Syao and Lyn waved at them from their seats, and Rise waved back cheerfully. Tsunade was presiding over the ceremony, and when she took the podium, all the noise ceased.

"Today is another day for most of you, but for these young people, it is the day they become Shinobi. They've worked hard for two years to serve the world, and now their dreams are going to be fulfilled. I pray for their successes and that they learn from their failures. Will the top student please come forward and speak to his peers?"

Tsunade's kind eyes alighted on Kaze. He stepped forward from his place in the line. Rise looked up at him with pride, and a little bit of envy. Kaze stood in front of the podium and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Its ironic how I'm the top student, yet I'm from Sunagakure. This honor really should go to Rise Uzumaki, who worked harder than anyone to get this far. Rise, come stand with me."

Kaze turned to glance at Tsunade, and she nodded. Rise stepped forward from the line against the wall and she stood next to Kaze. Kaze held her hand in front of everyone gathered, and then he spoke.

"Its been amazing being here in this Academy for the last two years. I've made many lifelong friends, and I've gained so much more than I could ever have in Sunagakure. This is for everyone. Everyone, thank you for accepting me, despite me being what I am. To my friends and classmates, may the future be bright for all of us, and may we all go on to lead full, happy lives."

The courtyard erupted in applause as Kaze finished speaking. They stepped back into the line as Tsunade, who was joined by Hanabi, called them forward one by one to receive their headband. Rise was the last to be called forward. When she did, the entire crowd cheered for her, louder than anyone else had. Rise smiled at them and she tied her headband around her neck, just like her mother used to. Tsunade then concluded the ceremony. As the ceremony ended, Gaara rose from the crowd and he took Kaze aside. They made sure Rise was out of earshot and they spoke.

"Kaze, you need to let Rise know our plans. You're going to be at home for six weeks. We need to prepare you for the dangers of the world."

Kaze nodded and he whispered.

"Yes Father. I'll let her know tonight."

Gaara clapped his son on the head and he smiled. Rise joined them and they headed back to the Uzumaki Manor. The party began as soon as Rise and Kaze entered the house. All of their friends were there. Rise sat with Kaze, Nanjo and Yuzu and they talked about the future.

"Do you know your team assignment yet?"

Nanjo asked Rise. Rise laughed and she shook her head.

"We're not supposed to know for another six or seven weeks. We're supposed to use this time to have our families train us."

Rise smiled and she placed her hand over Kaze's. Kaze held her hand and laced her fingers with his. Hinata then brought the trays of food into the kitchen. The guests were hungry, as evidenced by the mass stampede to the kitchen. Hinata had prepared the finest foods for the party, from bento to egg rolls. Rise helped herself to the meats more than the vegetables, much to Hinata's dismay. Gaara and Matsuri arrived soon after. When they did, they handed Rise her gift.

"Kaze said you liked these, so we got you a collection."

Rise tore open the wrapping and she hugged Gaara and Matsuri tightly.

"Thank you. I love these books."

Rise said, a beaming smile set upon her lips. She held up a set of six books that were written by a retired Shinobi that recounted his life as an ANBU. Kaze whispered to Rise.

"I'll give you my gift tonight."

Rise nipped his neck and she kissed his cheek.

"I know."

She whispered and they sat with their friends. Eventually the party died down and everyone had gone home. Night had fallen, and Rise waited for her parents to go to sleep before she sneaked out of her room and onto the roof where Kaze was waiting for her.

"Remember this spot?"

She whispered to him as she hugged him from behind. Kaze nodded and he placed his hands on hers.

"Its where I asked you to be mine, almost a year ago."

Rise laid her head on the small of his back and she whispered.

"I love you Kaze."

Kaze whispered back to her.

"I love you too, Rise."

Kaze turned in her arms and he wrapped her tight in his arms. Kaze had prepared a pallet on the floor of the roof for them. Rise laid down on it with Kaze next to her.

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

Rise whispered. A shooting star flew by and Rise recited a rhyme.

"Shooting star in the sky, will you grant the wish, wished by I?"

Rise closed her eyes and she smiled. Kaze nuzzled her gently and he kissed her neck. Rise giggled gently.

"That tickles."

Kaze laughed gently and he rested his head on Rise's chest. Instinctively, Rise stroked his hair. Kaze smiled and he looked into her lavender, Hyuga eyes. He then reached into a bag and he drew out a small velvet box.

"I got you these for your birthday."

Kaze opened the box and he drew out teardrop earrings, set with opals.

"They're your birthstone. I had these especially made for you."

Rise felt her eyes tear up. She threw her arms around Kaze and she hugged him tightly. Rise kissed his lips hard and she pushed him back onto the floor. Kaze's eyes snapped open and he whispered.

"Rise, wait..."

Rise looked down at him and she pouted.

"Please let me have this..."

Kaze nodded and she traced his cheeks with her fingers. Kaze could feel her hot tongue running across his body. He felt himself harden from her touch. He whimpered and Rise eventually stopped. Rise rested her body on his, and she stroked his face.

"Kaze, I don't ever want to let you go."

Kaze looked away and he sat up.

"Rise, we need to talk."

Rise sat up and she drew the blankets around her, shielding herself from the chilly night air. Rise sat next to him and she nodded.

"I... I have to go home for six weeks. My father wants to train me himself."

Rise looked like someone had punched her. She let tears form in her eyes, but they never fell.

"Six weeks. When do you leave?"

Kaze looked up at the moon and he sighed.

"One week from today."

Rise nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"At least you're coming back. Right?"

Kaze took her hand in both of his and he nodded.

"I'll be back before you know it. Although I've been thinking of getting a small apartment, like your dad used to have. Now that we're Genin, I want a little privacy."

Rise grinned through her misty eyes.

"I know how you feel."

Kaze stroked Rise's hair for a long time. Rise eventually leaned on him and she nuzzled him.

"Where do you see us in a year?"

Kaze was caught off guard by the sudden question, but he smiled.

"I see us as a team. The two of us maybe a little more... intimate?"

Rise felt the heat rise in her face for the first time since they had been together.

"I kind of wanted it tonight you know."

She said and she laughed, feeling foolish. Kaze nuzzled her and he whispered into her ear.

"I'm not quite at that stage yet Rise. I've seen what it does to relationships. Its what happened to Syao and Nana."

Rise's ears perked up and she smiled deviously.

"My older brother got some?"

Kaze laughed and he nodded.

"You didn't hear that from me though."

Rise nodded she laughed. The moon was full in the sky, and Rise hugged her mate.

"Let's get some sleep. We still have a week until you leave, so let's make it count."

Kaze didn't object. He hugged her close to him and they laid on the soft pallet and fell asleep. They were Shinobi now, and no longer children. Their lives, along with the rest of their graduating class, began here.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	24. I Miss You

A/N: Not much to say here. Just the usual thanks for the views and reviews. This chapter is kind of a set up for the next arc I have planned. And just so you all know, there will only be two chapters that cover the six week period of Rise and Kaze's separation. After that, I will be revealing the Genin teams. All that said, let's dive into the first chapter. Also, if you are interested in what the main characters look like at this point in the story, just check my profile for the link to my deviantART account. New artwork will be up by Wednesday.

Chapter Twenty-Four: I Miss You

Three weeks had gone by since Kaze had left Konohagakure to return home. Rise awoke in her bed on the thirty-first of October, Halloween. Every day since Kaze had left, she had been training with her parents and her siblings. Rise was young but she showed a natural affinity for Wind Jutsu, even moreso than her father. However, Rise's Chakra control wasn't as good as her mother's, so she had trouble with the Gentle Fist. It was on this morning that Rise awoke to a small falcon on her windowsill. She knew it was from Kaze by the small Sunagakure band around its leg. Attached to its chest was a small bag with a letter. Rise opened her window and let the bird in. Rise took the letter out and read it.

"Dearest Rise, I miss you terribly. My training is going well. I can use the Sand Coffin and Sand Clone Jutsus perfectly now. My father has been working me hard. How are you? Is your training going well? I miss your touch and your kisses, but this time apart made me realize how much I need you in my life. I look forward to seeing you in three weeks. Love always, Kaze."

Rise was in tears by the end of the letter, and she clutched it to her heart. She dug under her bed and she drew out a piece of paper and a pen and she began to write.

"Kaze, I miss you so much. I miss being in your strong arms. I'm glad your training is progressing well. Mine seems to have stagnated. I can use a few basic Wind Jutsu, but my mother is disappointed that my Gentle Fist skills aren't that powerful. My Chakra control is extremely poor. I think its because of what's inside of me. I can't wait to see you in three weeks. I love you, Rise."

Rise folded the letter and she tucked it into the pouch on the falcon's chest and the bird flew away. Rise smiled and she put the letter under her bed and she dressed quickly. Her mother knocked on her door and she called to Rise.

"Time to train Rise. Meet us out in the backyard."

Rise nodded and she exited her room and she stood in the backyard. Her father came out, dressed in his usual clothes. He stood in front of Rise and he looked her over.

"Today, I'm going to teach you a technique that I've used since I became a Genin. Rise, be prepared to be worn out quickly. You know how to use Shadow Clones correct?"

Rise nodded and she formed the Shadow Clone seals and her body split into three copies. Naruto smiled at his child and he nodded.

"Very good. Now, try and make several hundred."

Rise's eyes went wide and she looked at her father in confusion.

"Several hundred? That will kill me!"

Naruto shook his head and he yelled.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto's body split into roughly two hundred clones, and he grinned with each of them and spoke.

"Rise, you were born with the power of the Kyuubi. Your Chakra levels probably surpass mine. This shouldn't be so hard for you. Shadow Clones will likely be your closest ally, just as it was mine. Since you can't use Gentle Fist well yet, we need to teach you some form of Taijutsu."

Rise nodded and she focused all of her Chakra and she yelled.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Rise's body shimmered and around her split two hundred and fifty more of her. Naruto released his technique and he smiled at Rise.

"Very good. Now, using all your clones, come at me with all you have. Try and land just one clean blow on me."

Rise nodded and she charged at her father.

Rise and her clones charged forward all at once, and Naruto knocked them all away with a Wind Jutsu,

"Head on attacks would get you killed in a real battle! Fight smarter Rise! You were second in your class. Show me some of the brains and not all your power!"

Rise nodded at her father and she formed another hundred clones. Then she wove seals and she closed her eyes. Rise let out a high pitched screech and Naruto froze in place. Rise's screech seemed to have frozen her father. Hinata heard the noise and she came out into the back yard and she covered her ears and she yelled.

"Rise! Stop!"

Rise's screech ended and Naruto dropped to his knees and he smiled at his youngest child.

"Where in the world did you learn that?"

Rise looked down and she shook her head.

"I... I don't know. Something just took over."

Naruto looked up at Hinata and he nodded.

"Rise, do you hear a loud voice in your head sometimes? Like an evil presence?"

Naruto asked his child. Rise nodded and she looked at her father and mother.

"Its the Kyuubi isn't it? I'm scared of what she'll do to me."

Naruto hugged his child and he whispered into her ear.

"The Kyuubi's weakened by love. You have Kaze, us, your brother and sister, your friends... Rise, you know you're a special child. Eventually, you're going to tame the beast, but until then, you have to keep your emotions under control. You know what you're like when you're angry."

Rise nodded and she hugged her father.

"I know. Can we do Gentle Fist training? I'm ashamed that as a Hyuga, I cane even use my clan's unique Taijutsu."

Naruto stood up and he stepped back as Hinata moved forward.

"Rise, I'm glad you love your heritage. I think if you train hard enough, you could surpass Uncle Neji and Lyn."

Rise grinned and she assumed the stance of the Hyuga.

"Now remember Rise. You have to project your Chakra into your opponent with your light strikes. Try and do it on the training log first."

Rise nodded and she tapped the tree with a strike and the tree split in half and became wet and damp at the same time. Naruto and Hinata both stood up and looked at Rise.

"She's a dual affinity!"

They both said incredulously. Rise looked down at her hands and she looked up at her parents.

"What happened?"

Naruto looked down at Rise and she whispered.

"You're a wind and water affinity Rise."

Naruto chuckled and he thought. _Who could train her in Water Ninjutsu? I don't think anyone in this village is a Water affinity._ Rise spoke through his silence.

"Can't Kakashi-sensei train me?"

Naruto's aqua eyes opened and he nodded. _Of course._ He thought and he stood up.

"Of course he could. He knows more than I do still."

Rise nodded and she smiled. She went back to her training as her parents watched her..

* * *

In Sunagakure, Kaze and his father had been training for three weeks. Gaara had taught Kaze much more than anyone else ever could, due to the fact they were nearly identical. Kaze was in the process of perfecting a technique he called the Sand Manipulation Technique. It allowed him to turn his body to sand for a period of time in proportion to his remaining Chakra. Kaze had mastered the Sand Coffin and Sand Tsunami, as well as Sand Armor and an original technique he called Sand Storm.

"Kaze, try Sand Manipulation one more time before we go home for the day."

Gaara said to his son. Kaze had grown his hair out to his shoulders, not having cut it in over a year. Kaze had really grown in the last two years. Kaze, in response to his father's request, formed the tiger seal and he focused. Kaze's body began to crumble and melt into the desert's own sand. Gaara smiled as Kaze completely vanished from his line of sight.

"Well done Kaze. Tomorrow, we'll focus on the last part of your training. Have you heard from Rise?"

Kaze reformed his body and he shook his head.

"I sent Raptor out this morning with a letter to her. He may be waiting for me back home."

Gaara put his hand on his only child's head and he hugged him.

"Kaze, you're a strong young man. I hope one day that you'll lead this village."

Kaze hugged his father and he whispered.

"I will, if the villager's deem me worthy."

Gaara smiled and he nodded.

"I'm sure they will. Let's get home before your mother starts to worry."

* * *

In Tsunade's office, Kakashi, Guy and Kurenai stood waiting to hear their team assignments.

"Kakashi, you'll be leading Rise Uzumaki, Serah Uchiha and Kaze. Their parents trust you to train their children. Guy, your new team is Hiro and Yukiko Hyuga, along with Kiana Nara. Kurenai, you're dealing with Nanjo Inaba, Yuzu Hirano and Ashari Akimichi twins."

The Jounin had received their instructions and were dismissed. Kakashi leapt into the sky and he vanished from their sight. Guy grinned. He would be teaching Neji and Tenten's twins. He ran down the road and vanished from view. Kurenai sighed. She had recently returned to her Jounin duties, but she still pined for Asuma. Even though he'd been dead for over ten years, Kurenai had never really moved on. She shook her head and she put on a fake smile.

Three weeks remained until the Jounin would start to train their Genin into the Shinobi they were destined to become.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	25. A New Friend

A/N: I realized I just updated yesterday, but I can't wait to show what I have planned next. I'm glad everyone enjoys this tale. I do have an advance apology to make however. As I stated before, a central theme to this story is that we're dealing with teenagers. They're impulsive and they make hasty decisions. Rise and Kaze are both about fourteen at this point. They're not always going to be lovey dovey, and they WILL break up more than once. This story will likely go for at least two years. This is my best story yet, and I want to showcase real emotions and real pain. They're going to fall in love with other people, and people WILL die in this story. Don't get too attached to everyone. That said, here comes the actual chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Five: A New Friend

The six weeks had gone by since Kaze had left for Sunagakure. He was due to return the following evening. Rise awoke to the sun bearing down into her eyes. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and she closed her blinds. Rise flopped back onto her bed and she put a pillow over her face.

"Its been six weeks since I last saw him."

She muttered softly. Her training had ended, and she was now somewhat proficient with the Gentle Fist. She still was nowhere near Syao and Lyn's level of the fighting style, but she could surely hold her own. Rise dressed quickly and she stepped out into the hallway that connected the bedrooms to the rest of the house. Rise ate a rushed meal and she hurried out into the village. Rise had plans with Serah and Yukiko today. Rise stood outside the Uchiha Manor's gate, which was drawn closed. Rise heard Sasuke and Sakura talking in low voices.

"He's becoming a force to be reckoned with."

Rise heard Sasuke say to his wife. Sakura whispered back, but Rise caught only a piece of what was being said.

"...Kenshu's comes?"

Rise was snapped back to attention by Serah's voice behind her.

"Rise!"

Serah waved at her best friend cheerfully.

Rise smiled at Serah and looked her over. Serah was a beautiful young woman with her long hair covering her right eye. Serah was dressed in a short vest that showed her stomach and right shoulder, with a mesh shirt underneath. Her headband was tied to her left arm, and she wore a skirt over her mesh leggings. The two girls embraced and walked through the village talking. Serah had a particular topic in mind.

"Hiro dumped me."

She whispered. Rise's eyes went wide and she stopped walking.

"Why?"

Serah smiled sadly and she shrugged.

"No clue. He said that we just weren't working."

Rise hugged her best friend and she stroked her hair.

"That's a stupid reason. Want me to talk to him? You know he listens to me."

Serah chuckled.

"That he does. But no, its... ok. I'm happier like this."

Serah smiled into Rise's eyes and they laughed. Rise felt a strange sensation in her heart, but she pushed it aside. The Two girls walked through the streets of the village until the reached the Hyuga Manor. Yukiko was waiting for them outside. Hiro waved at Serah, and she merely smiled as the three girls walked off into the village. Rise grinned once the trio had formed.

"So, what first?"

Rise asked. Serah closed her eyes and she thought out loud.

"We could always go down to the training field and watch the boys."

Yukiko giggled and she whispered.

"I'm not sure if you want to watch the boys. I think you want to train, Serah."

Serah put a look of mock disgust on her face and she shoved Yukiko playfully.

"I think its both, since your brother just broke up with me."

Yukiko sighed.

"Not now Serah..."

Serah looked down and she looked at Rise. Rise drew a coin from her pocket and she sighed.

"Coin toss. Heads, we go to the training field, tails, we go get food. Deal?"

The two girls nodded and Rise flipped the coin. She caught it and flipped it onto her hand.

"God dammit."

She said and her stomach growled in protest.

"Training field."

She whispered and she started to walk with her friends. Rise had been at the training field recently and she hated it. The boys always stared at her. She was a beautiful young woman of fourteen, but the only man she wanted was Kaze. When they reached the training field, there were only three other people there. Rise sat on a bench while Serah and Yukiko sparred. Rise watched them intensely for a while, until she grew bored and closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt a presence nearby. A boy her age had sat on the bench with her, but not next to her. Rise knew him from the Academy. He whispered to her and he smiled.

"Rise, its been a while. How have you been?"

Rise knew his name, but not much else.

"I've been fine, just kind of bored. How about you, Jaden?"

Jaden smiled with his eyes closed and he shook his head.

"Busy. I've been training with Nanjo a lot. Since we're both orphans, we've been friends since day one. He's really strong. His Ninjutsus are incredible. He manipulates plants even better than Ashari, and she has Yamanaka blood."

Rise couldn't help but smile. She remembered the time that he had restrained Kaze, and she'd heard that when Tsumi attacked the village, Nanjo tied him down. She felt a little down just then. _I need to get stronger. Right now, I'm just a liability._ Rise sighed and she looked over at Jaden, who was smiling serenely. Rise saw Kaze's spirit in him: a gentle, kind young man. She felt her eyes welling up with tears and she looked away so he wouldn't see. Jaden, being an empath, noticed.

"Rise?"

He said and he placed a tender hand on her shoulder. Rise leaned back and she looked at him through tear stained eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was just thinking about Kaze."

Jaden offered her a handkerchief and Rise dried her eyes.

"I know you love Kaze. You always have. If you ever need a friend though, I'll be here for you."

Rise smiled softly and she nodded. Before she could speak, Serah came running up.

"Kaze's back! I just got a message from my dad and Lady Tsunade!"

Rise stood immediately and she hugged Jaden without even thinking. Rise ran off after that with her friends. Jaden sighed to himself and he mumbled.

"Girl like that and a guy like me. Funny to even think I had a chance."

Jaden stood up and he returned to his home.

* * *

Rise had arrived home shortly after she had received the news that Kaze had returned. Gaara, Matsuri and Kaze were talking with Naruto and Hinata when she arrived. Rise threw herself at Kaze and she kissed him hard, hugging him to her. Gaara and Matsuri laughed.

"Well, she missed you son."

Kaze laughed.

"I missed her too. Now that she's here, can we start the discussion?"

Gaara nodded and he stood up.

"There's some news, Rise, Kaze. It seems that you're going to be on the same team. We made a request to a certain man to be your Jounin instructor. He's going to be watching over you two and Serah. You're going to meet up with him tomorrow. Be respectful, and remember: there's a good chance Akatsuki is waiting for you both. So be extra careful, and be vigilant. Rise, I've a gift for you, to use when you think the time is right."

Rise was handed a scroll marked with the characters for falcon on it. Naruto immediately stood.

"A summoning contract?"

Gaara nodded and he spoke.

"Kaze has formed a contract with the falcons, although he still can't use it. I wanted Rise to also have the ability, in case the need should arise."

Naruto's expression softened and he patted Rise on the head.

"I'll teach her. Thank you, Gaara."

Gaara smiled and he nodded.

"I think its time for Matsuri and I to leave. Kaze, we wish you well my son, and we'll see you again at Christmas. Just another month."

Kaze nodded and he hugged his father and kissed his mother's cheek. Gaara and Matsuri then departed Kaze turned to Rise and he hugged her close to him.

"I missed you."

He whispered. Rise nipped his neck and she smiled.

"I'm just glad you're back."

Rise led Kaze back to her room and she shut the door. Hinata waved and smiled.

Once they were behind closed doors, Kaze kissed her hard and he ran his hand along her neck and chest. Rise laughed and she grinned.

"You missed me that much?"

Kaze laughed and he nodded.

"I did a lot of thinking while we were apart. I want to start becoming a little more... involved."

Rise nuzzled his neck and she smiled.

"That would be nice. For now, let's just get cleaned up."

Rise said with a wink. She led Kaze to the bathroom and they bathed together. Kaze explored her as they bathed, and he grinned. Rise laughed.

"Do I meet your approval?"

Kaze kissed her and he laughed.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Rise snuggled close to him and she kissed his strong chest. When they finished, Kaze went to his own room quietly, and they fell asleep. Their first mission began tomorrow.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	26. Firsts

A/N: And we're back with another chapter of the story. Time for Rise's first mission. Or rather, the start of it. I don't have much to say beyond the usual. Thanks for reading and reviewing. And to those who actually favorited the art I came up with for the characters, thank you. Let's begin

Chapter Twenty-Six: Firsts

Rise awoke in her bed the day after Kaze had returned. Today was the day she had her first mission. Rise dressed quickly and she hurried out into the front room. Kaze was already waiting for her. They looked at each other nervously and laughed.

"We should go."

Rise said. Kaze looked in the direction of the kitchen. Kushina was putting the finishing touches on boxed lunches. She wrapped them and handed them to the pair. Rise counted and she looked at her grandmother.

"Why four?"

Kushina hugged her granddaughter and she kissed her cheek.

"For your entire team of course. Your teacher has always loved my cooking. Send my regards to your sensei. Now get going. He's meeting you at the training field."

Rise hugged her grandmother and the pair left. Naruto and Hinata were off on a mission until tomorrow, as were Syao and Lyn. Rise looked down and she stopped walking suddenly.

"I'm a little nervous."

Rise whispered. Kaze put his arms around her and he whispered.

"I know you are. Just be strong. I'll be with you."

Rise nodded and she started to walk again. Kaze kept silent the rest of the way there. Rise noticed this, but she kept silent. The training field was just outside the village gates. Rise and Kaze arrived on the field, only to see Serah leaning against a wooden log. She waved at them and the pair ran to her.

"Why are you here Serah?"

Rise asked. Serah laughed.

"Same reason as you. To meet my sensei."

Rise couldn't help but smile. Her team was the two people she cared about most. Serah, Rise and Kaze sat down to wait for their teacher. A few minutes a cloud of smoke erupted from behind them and Kakashi Hatake looked down at them, smiling.

"Yo."

Rise stood up and she hugged Kakashi.

"Uncle Kakashi!"

Kakashi patted the girl's head and he laughed.

"Its Kakashi-sensei now Rise. Don't forget, you're a Shinobi now."

Rise smiled and she stepped back shyly.

"Yes sir, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kaze held her hand and he smiled. Serah fell into line beside Kaze as Kakashi explained the mission.

"Ok, to business. We're to protect a certain someone in the Land of Earth. Odds are Akatsuki will be looking for us, and there are many dangers along the way. Tsuchigakure and Kumogakure aren't on the best of terms right now, and the person we're supposed to be guarding is the key to the peace between the countries."

Serah nodded and she spoke.

"If he's this important, why are the four us guarding him?"

Kakashi thought to himself. _She's definitely Sasuke's daughter._ Kakashi then spoke.

"Tsunade thinks the three of you can handle this. She has a lot of faith in all three of you. So let's do our best and not let her down."

The three Genin saluted their sensei and they checked their equipment. Rise drew out the boxed lunches that Kushina had made. Kakashi sighed.

"We'll eat later, Rise. Right now, we really need to leave."

Rise nodded and she packed the lunches away. They headed out into the forest and leaped into the trees. The journey went by slowly for Rise. Her natural stamina gave her the energy of three people. Serah was not faring as well. After seven hours of nonstop traveling, Kakashi called a halt. They had just crossed the Tenchi Bridge when the four Shinobi sat. It was nearing five in the afternoon. Rise then pulled out the boxed lunches. Kakashi nodded and the four of them ate in peace. Serah looked over at Rise and she whispered.

"How do you have so much energy?"

Rise swallowed her food before she answered.

"Like its a surprise. You've known me since we were babies. But to answer, I'm not sure. It probably has something to do with what I was born with."

Kakashi overheard their conversation and he nodded.

"All three of you are special. Rise and Kaze hold Bijuu, and Serah, you inherited the power of the Cursed Seal that your father once held. I think that explains why you're tired though. That power saps your energy quickly."

Serah nodded and she finished her food in silence. No one spoke for several minutes. Rise closed her eyes in peace, and she rested. Kakashi instructed his students to rest while he kept watch. Kakashi summoned Pakkun to help him. Rise laid her head down and she fell into a deep sleep. Kaze wasn't very tired, but he lay down next to Rise and he held her hand as he rested. Serah sat next to Kaze and she whispered.

"She must have been more exhausted than I was."

Kaze smiled.

"No. She just sleeps as much as she can."

Serah chuckled and she reached for Kaze's hand. Kaze moved it away, but Serah looked into his eyes pleadingly. Kaze, in his heart, cared dearly for Serah and Rise. He was fourteen, and at that age, he was indecisive. Kaze rested his hand on Serah's, and Serah laced their fingers together, smiling. Serah closed her eyes in peace and she fell asleep. Kaze closed his eyes and he too fell asleep. Kakashi looked at his students and he smiled. _Too bad their parents didn't get along this well._

* * *

Morning came quickly for the Shinobi. Serah was the first to awaken. She kissed Kaze's cheek before she hurried to find Kakashi. Kaze awoke half an hour later and he stirred Rise from her sleep. Rise sat up sleepily, mumbling.

"Morning already?"

She said, rubbing her Hyuga eyes. Kaze nodded and he kissed her cheek before he stood up and he hurried to find Kakashi. Rise stood up and she dusted her clothes off. She fixed her hair just as Kakashi arrived with Kaze and Serah. Kakashi had a look of disapproval on his face, aimed at Rise.

"Rise, there is no time for vanity on a mission. You're going to bleed and get dirty a lot, and you can't stop to fix your hair every time you get it messy. Understood?"

Rise felt her spirits drop. It had only been a day and she was already being scolded. She nodded meekly, but Kakashi knelt down.

"Rise, just because your father was my student and your grandfather was my sensei does not meant that I'm going to give you any special treatment. I want to see you grow as strong as your father. I'm not going to coddle any of you. You're all fourteen. Now, Team Seven, let's move out!"

The three of the Genin responded immediately.

"Yes sir!" 

Rise grabbed her bag and she plodded along with her team. Serah was smiling, and Kaze had a stoic expression on his face. Kakashi had an eye out in every direction, thanks to Pakkun. Suddenly, Kakashi stopped. Four people dropped down in front of them. Kakashi stood in front of his students and spoke.

"Kumogakure Shinobi. They've found us already. Four Chuunins. Rise, Serah, Kaze. Be ready to fight."

Rise nodded and she assumed her battle stance. Kaze was already drawing sand up from the ground, and Serah had already drawn knuckle blades from her waist pouch. Three of the Chuunin leaped away. Rise, Kaze and Serah followed them in separate directions.

Serah landed on the ground in a forest. Her opponent was a young female no more than a year older than she was. Serah held her blades up and she lunged forward, delivering a right hand strike into the girl's stomach. Serah's punch went right through her as they girl's body crackled and faded.

"Lightning Clone?"

Serah yelled. She felt a sharp pain in her left arm. Serah had been stabbed by a kunai in her left forearm. She wove seals and she touched the wound.

"Healing Palm Jutsu!"

The wound closed instantly, and the Chuunin laughed. 

"Not bad kid. See how you handle this!"

Serah was already forming seals at the same time as her opponent. Serah was faster.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Serah blew a large cloud of fire forward. Her opponent took the blow full on and she faded again.

"Lightning Clone Jutsu. Truly, my signature technique. Now, try my secret Jutsu! Lightning Style: Thunder Arrows!"

Serah focused Chakra to her feet and she ran, trying to avoid the arrows of lightning that the girl had created. Serah couldn't escape. The girl pinned her to the nearest tree and she drew a small knife from a sheathe at her waist. Serah opened her mouth and she wove as best she could. Serah took a deep breath and she breathed out a purple mist. Her opponent dropped to her knees and she started to cough.

"What are you?"

She asked through deep breaths. Serah had the ability to create poison with her chakra, a technqiue she had learned from Shizune.

"I'm Serah Iris Uchiha, the last thing you'll ever see."

Serah wove seals and she took a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Dragon's Flame Jutsu!"

Serah blew out an enormous cloud of flame, which engulfed her opponent. There was nothing left of her opponent when the flames and smoke cleared. Serah wiped her brow and she hurried back to where Kakashi was.

Kaze had landed on the other side of Tenchi Bridge, on a small sandy shore. His opponent was clearly younger than he was, but Kaze knew better than to let his guard down. Kaze was encased in the Sand Armor. His opponent drew back his fist and struck Kaze in the face, drawing blood. Kaze thought to himself. _He's using Chakra in his strikes to make them more powerful. I may as well lose the Sand Armor._ Kaze formed the ram seal and the Sand Armor melted into his body.

"Not bad."

Kaze said and his opponent sneered.

"When I'm through with you, you won't be able to even speak. What's your name?"

Kaze shook his head.

"Same to you. My name is Kaze. Kaze of the Sand and Leaf."

The foe opened his mouth to speak.

"Yosuke Ichijo."

Kaze then formed seals as fast as he could.

"Sand Manipulation Jutsu!"

Kaze's body melted into the sand of the beach, as Yosuke wove his own seals. He drove his hand into the sand and he fired a blast of electricity into the ground. Kaze was forced back into his normal form and he sighed.

"I have the ability to cancel out Jutsu like that one. Try fighting me head on!"

Yosuke drew a kunai and he rushed at Kaze. He spun it and he struck. Kaze blocked with a kunai of his own and he scowled.

:"Try fighting _me_ head on. Basic attacks won't work on me."

Yosuke responded by kicking Kaze's legs out from underneath him. Kaze fell onto his back and he was pinned to the ground by Yosuke.

"Say goodbye!"

Kaze only smiled. The beach sand was creeping slowly along the ground. Kaze kicked his leg upwards and he pushed Yosuke off of him. Kaze held his right hand out, palm open. The sand encircled Yosuke and Kaze clenched his fist. The sand began to constrict Yosuke slowly. Kaze them drew his arm back and pushed it forward. The sand imploded and Yosuke Ichijo was thrown outwards, dead. Kaze sighed and he also hurried back to the Tenchi Bridge.

Rise and her opponent had landed far away from everyone else. Rise and her foe landed in an open clearing surrounded by a lake. He opponent shimmered and disappeared. Rise felt two sharp blows to her stomach and one to the back of her leg. Rise fell to the floor and she hacked up a little blood. Rise stood up and she assumed her stance.

"Byakugan!"

Rise popped out the veins surrounding her eyes and she focused. Her opponent was under the water. Rise wove seals and she whispered.

"Wind Style: Gust Dance Jutsu!"

The wind started to blow hard. The water began to churn and seethe wildly. The girl Rise was battling was blown out of the water and into a tree. She picked herself up off the ground and she formed her own seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The water took on the shape of a dragon and hurtled at Rise at high speed. Rise took the brunt of the attack head on, being thrown backwards into a tree. She hacked up blood again and she narrowed her eyes.

"Time to get serious!"

Rise said. She wove seals and she grinned.

"Secret Taijutsu: Gentle Tornado Fist."

Rise's hands were enveloped by the wind and she dashed at her opponent. Rise's prowess was in her agility and stamina. She could easily dodge attacks at close range and she could fight longer than anyone else. Rise dashed in close and she started to strike as fast as she could. Her opponent, now that she could see her closely, was a teenage girl about her own age with long blonde hair. Her opponent kept up with her well, landing as many strikes on Rise as Rise landed on her.

"You're not bad Kyuubi brat."

Rise struck at the girl's heart, causing her to double over and cough up blood. Rise then drew back her fist and sunk it into the girl's spine, which crushed her spine and sent Rise's Chakra coursing throughout her body, instantly killing her. Her opponent fell to the ground in a heap. Rise looked down at her hands and she started to shake violently.

"I... I killed someone."

Rise hurried back to where her sensei was waiting.

Serah had arrived at Kakashi's side first. Kaze arrived shortly after Serah. Rise had arrived a little later, just after Kakashi had defeated his opponent. Rise arrived shaking and covered in blood. Serah looked at her friend, and Kaze hugged her.

"Are you alright?"

He asked. Rise nodded and she buried her face in his neck. Kakashi broke them apart and he checked her for injury.

"You seem whole. What's wrong?"

Rise looked down at her hands and she shuddered. 

"I killer her."

Kakashi sighed.

"Rise, you're a Shinobi. You should know by now that this is a kill or be killed existence. I know its hard, but you did what you were supposed to."

Rise looked up at him and she nodded.

"Yes, Sensei."

Kakashi then nodded and they began their march again. They were only a few hours march from the Land of Earth. All the while, they had been watched by Kenshu Ichijo. His son had just been murdered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	27. Shark Bomb

A/N Its been about two weeks since I last updated. I have some announcements. One, I start back to college August 29th. And I'll probably be updating this story every other weekend if time allows. Most of my updates will be for Torn and this story. I'll probably update alternately. I'll upload Torn one weekend and then this one, and so on. That said, this chapter will see Rise learn a new Jutsu. She has not perfected it by the end of the chapter. Just because she does it once doesn't mean she learned it. I have nothing else to say for now, so let's jump in.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shark Bomb

Team Kakashi had entered the Land of Earth about six in the morning of the day after the Kumogakure Chuunin attack. Rise was still hurt by what Kakashi had said to her. She had shared her feelings with her teammates, yet they showed no sympathy. Kaze had even tried to tell her that Kakashi was right. Rise had gotten angry and ignored him for the last few hours. Kaze and Serah had become closer over this trip. Kakashi eventually called a halt once they were inside the village walls.

"Alright. Our first order of business is to go and present ourselves to Lord Tsuchikage."

Rise nodded and she began to walk apart from her team. Kakashi made a mental note to talk to her later in the evening. They reached the Tsuchikage Manor. Kakashi spoke to the guards and requested an audience. One of the guards saw Kakashi and nodded immediately.

"You're here on the mission correct?"

Kakashi nodded and they entered the manor silently. Rise immediately noticed that it was a little too quiet. Despire being angry, she moved closer to her team, if only to ease her nerves. Oak double doors stood in front of them for only a moment as they swung open to allow them into the Tsuchikage's office. Kakashi bowed low to the old man who sat at the desk.

"It is good to see you again, Lord Onoki. Ten years is it?"

The old man was Onoki, Third Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. He came up to Rise's stomach, but she knew better. She bowed to the Tsuchikage along with the rest of her team. Onoki smiled.

"So, this is the team you lead Kakashi? The Kyuubi and Shukaku, and Sasuke's daughter. What a team. So, to business."

Onoki snapped his fingers and a young woman no older than Rise stepped in to the room.

"This is who you'll be escorting to Kumogakure. Introduce yourself."

The young woman bowed and she whispered.

"My name is Nana Osada. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Rise smiled at her.

"My name is Rise Hyuga. Pleased to meet you Nana."

Kaze and Serah introduced themselves as well. Onoki then explained the situation.

"As you know, we're not on the best of terms with Kumogakure right now. Tsumi Osada, a former Shinobi of this village, has killed a few Kumogakure Shinobi without reason. They've demanded Tsumi's head. We've tried to tell them that Tsumi is part of Akatsuki, but they won't listen. That's why we need Nana and all of you. A cannot disprove this any longer with Rise and Kaze there. It should be known that Tsume will be trying to capture Rise and Kaze. And Kumogakure Shinobi will be after Nana. You've probably realized this by now, but she's Tsumi's sister. She has proof that he's become an Akatsuki. Now then, you leave tomorrow morning, so why not enjoy our village for a day?"

Onoki had finished the debriefing and dismissed them. Kakashi and his team bowed and were shown to their temporary quarters. Rise and Serah were to share a room, as were Kaze and Kakashi. Before Rise could enter her room, Kakashi pulled her aside.

"I don't want to be sad Rise. I'm only giving you the same instructions I gave to Sakura. You're a beautiful young woman. But beauty truly has no place in combat. I hope you understand. Also, your parents wanted me to try and train you in Water Jutsu. Could you come with me for a little while?"

Rise nodded and she followed Kakashi out of the building and over to the ocean. Kakashi then sat on the sand and he talked with Rise.

"What do you know about elemental Chakra, Rise?"

Rise sat cross legged and she smiled.

"There are five basic elements. Wind, water, fire, earth and lightning. Each Shinobi has a natural affinity for one or two Chakra types. I happen to be a Wind and Water affinity."

Kakashi smiled. _She really is Hinata's daughter. At this age, Naruto was still a knucklehead, but Hinata was already pushing herself to become the best she could be._

"Good. Now, Naruto tells me he's taught you Wind Jutsu. Have you ever seen a Water Jutsu?"

Rise nodded.

"That girl I killed used Water Dragon Jutsu. I wanted to try and learn that."

Kakashi laughed.

"You really are just like your father. Well Rise, you have to walk before you can run. Water Dragon Jutsu is a very advanced technique that takes time to master. I'll show you three Jutsu, and you can practice them. Be warned though, you have to bear near a body of water for them. At your skill level, you need a lot of it. Ok, first is this."

Kakashi stood and he formed seals slowly so Rise could follow along.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

Kakashi pushed his hand forward and the sea water rose up and took the form of a shark and shot forward at a rock, demolishing it. Rise grinned. Kakashi then slowly showed her more seals.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Rise watched as she saw the Jutsu for the second time, except this time, it wasn't aimed at her. Kakashi then called her over.

"Last one. This is probably the most difficult-to-perform Water Jutsu I know of. Water Style, Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

The water began to churn again and it took the shape of a whirlpool rising above the waves. The shape slammed into a rocky wall and cut away most of it. Rise watched in amazement and she hopped to her feet.

"Alright. You've seen the seals and remembered them right? Try the Water Shark. Its the easiest of the three to learn, but you won't get it right away."

Rise formed the seals and she focused her Chakra and she released the Jutsu.

"Water Shark Bomb!"

Rise opened her eyes and she watched as the water seethed and up came a very small shark. It hit the sand and evaporated. Kakashi saw this and he smiled.

"Not bad for your first attempt. Try again."

Rise tried again and again for almost an hour. Eventually, she had used too much Chakra, so Kakashi called off the training session. Rise pleaded.

"Just one more time? Please sensei? I want to try something."

Rise reached down in to her mind and she whispered to the Kyuubi for the first time in her life.

"**Hey. I know I never tried talking to you, but for now I need your help. I need to become stronger. You don't want your power used for anything bad right? Are you there, Kyuubi?"**

Rise felt stupid, but all at once she felt a huge presence in his mind. She dropped to her knees as the Kyuubi spoke to her for the first time.

"**Yeah, I'm here runt. What do you want?"  
**

Rise held her head. The Kyuubi's pressure was immense. Rise had never before spoken to the Kyuubi.

"**I want you to help me use this Jutsu. Can you do something to improve my Chakra control?"**

The Kyuubi laughed in Rise's mind.

"**I have no problem helping you. After all, once you lose control completely, I'll be reborn. I'll just give you this so when that day comes."**

Rise felt something like a knot untie in her body. She focused her Chakra one more time and she formed the seals.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

Rise thrust her hand forward and she released Jutsu. The water formed into a shark and slammed in to a rock, demolishing it. Kakashi watched in amazement and he smiled.

"Well done Rise."

Rise smiled at her teacher and she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Kakashi picked her up and he carried her on his shoulder back to the village. He gave her one warning.

"Rise, promise me that you'll be careful with your Chakra. You have more than most people, but you still have a limit. I know you drew on the Kyuubi there. Don't rely on that power. I'd say you have about ten percent of your Chakra left in you right now. Don't use the Water Shark Bomb more than three times in one day."

Rise laid her head on his shoulder and she whispered.

"I promise Sensei."

Kakashi stroked her hair softly and she fell asleep. Kakashi then took her to her room and laid her on her bed so she could sleep. Kaze came in to visit her while she slept, until Kakashi forced him to sleep as well.

"Our mission begins tomorrow. So get some sleep. Good night, Team Seven."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	28. Growth

A/N: Its been way too long since I updated this. I've just been so busy with stuff. I promise this chapter will be worth it. Let's get to it!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Growth

The next morning came swiftly for Team Seven. Rise was shook roughly by Serah. Her Hyuga eyes opened slightly and she whimpered, pulling the pillow over her face. Serah sighed and pulled Rise off the bed.

"Get UP!"

Rise rubbed her eyes and she climbed to her feet from her sprawled form on the ground.

"You don't have to be so rough."

Serah shook her head and she sighed.

"Kakashi sensei has been calling for you for twenty minutes. Just be lucky I didn't set you on fire. Kaze and Kakashi sensei are waiting for us. Get dressed and let's go. Now."

Rise pouted and she grumbled as she dressed.

"There. I'm ready. Now get off my back."

Serah sighed and she placed her bag on her back and she rolled her eyes.

"Kaze's going to get sick of your laziness fast. You need to focus more on the mission, and not yourself."

Serah then opened the door and she left the room. Rise snorted.

"You're just jealous. He loves me."

She whispered before she exited her room as well.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting impatiently at the exit to the village with Nana and Kaze. Kaze smiled as he saw Serah walking towards them, but he averted his gaze when he saw Rise stumbling along behind them. Kakashi then spoke.

"Here's the basic plan. We'll be taking a ship to Kumogakure from Otogakure. Once there, we meet with A, the Raikage. Nana will convince him to end this dispute. Our job is to protect Nana from all harm. Odds are both Tsume and Kumogakure Shinobi will stand in out way. We have to pass through the Waterfall Village before we reach Otogakure. Thats a three day trip from here. Let's move. I want Kaze in front with me, Nana in the middle, followed by Serah then Rise."

Rise opened her mouth but Kakashi cut her off.

"Not now. You need to stay there because you're the only member of this team with Byakugan. You're going to be a very valuable asset Rise. You need to learn that there are times to follow orders, and time to give them. Now is the time to follow orders. Watch out on all sides, and if you detect anything at all, let me know by giving some sort of signal. How far can you see?"

Rise looked away.

"1 kilometer."

Kakashi placed his hand on her head and he whispered.

"You really are your mother's child. Rise, you're a very special child. I want to see you succeed. Are you ready?"

Rise nodded and she formed the tiger seal. She focused her Chakra to her eyes and she opened them. Kakashi smiled and he pointed forward, indicating a forward march. The terrain of the Land of Earth was just that: A barren wasteland with few people. The majority of the people in this country lived in Iwagakure. If they were going to be ambushed, it would have to be through transformation. Rise stopped suddenly, having picked up a presence.

"Wait! Something... something is coming!"

Kakashi looked around and he called for a halt.

"Rise?"

Rise stopped and she pointed into the sky. Kakashi looked up and he drew a kunai.

"We've got company. Everyone, stand your ground and do _not_ leave formation. Do you understand?"

Rise, Kaze and Serah nodded. Kakashi stood in front of Nana, with his students on one of her other sides. Rise was scanning the area and she spoke once more.

"I'm seeing five Chakra signatures from above, and something... is approaching from below. What do we do?"

Kakashi swore loudly and he looked around as five young men dropped from the sky. Kakashi identified them as Iwagakure Shinobi.

"Why are you attacking a young woman from your own village?"

Kakashi asked plainly. The male in the middle, who was obviously the leader from his flak jacket, spoke.

"We're under orders to make sure this girl never gets to Kumogakure. Lord Tsume's orders, Lady Nana."

The male formed several seals and he pressed his palms to the ground. Rise and Kaze nodded, understanding what was going to happen. Serah already had her claws on her arms. Kakashi whispered to his team.

"I've seen this type of thing before. They're going to try and trap us until we tire ourselves out. I want you to remain motionless. Rise, where's the large object you saw underground?"

Rise closed her eyes and she focused.

"Its a person! He's... digging his way at us at high speed."

Kakashi focused his Chakra and he plunged his hand into the ground and he pulled it out instantly, along with a man unlike anyone had ever seen. His hands were shaped into claws and he was covered in hair, much like a mole. Rise wrinkled her nose and she sneezed. Kakashi then pulled his headband up off his left eye.

"I want all of you to listen carefully. I've never seen this kind of Jutsu. He might be capable of something extreme. Leave our mole friend to me. The rest of you, figure a way out of this prison and under no circumstances are you to leave Nana unattended."

The three Genin nodded. Rise's eyes were scanning the area for any signs of escape, and that's when she saw it: There were now seven Chakra readings in opposition to the six she detected. She whispered to Serah and Kaze.

"There's three seals keeping the prison up. If we can get rid of the seals, we might be able to dispel the Jutsu."

Serah looked at Kaze and she nodded.

"Can you tell us where they are?"

Rise nodded and she threw three kunai at the walls.

"There. But they're on the outside. We'll have to put enough force into our blows to pierce the walls."

Kaze then looked around.

"Leave this to me."

Kaze wove seals and his body melted into sand. Rise and Serah waited for what seemed to be hours but was actually a minute. The prison that surrounded them crumbled into rocks and then dust. Kaze's body reformed and Serah smiled.

"Body Manipulation Jutsus. I've only seen Suigetsu do it. That's impressive Kaze. Now, for these five."

Serah then drew her claws once more, with a glare of fire in her eyes. Serah still had yet to awaken her clan's kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Rise assumed her battle stance alongside Kaze, but their opponents were acting strange. Rise peered deeper into their Chakra flows and she whispered.

"They're giving their Chakra to that mole person."

Kakashi caught her voice and he nodded.

"Take them out while I keep this one busy!"

Rise nodded and she started to weave seals.

"Wind Style: Gale Cutter Jutsu!"

Rise had been working on this technique for a while and she could finally use it. A harsh wind started to blow. Rise pointed at one man and the wind seemed to focus on him. The man was thrown backwards and a large cut appeared on his chest, as if he'd been slashed by a sword. Rise did this twice more and she then dropped to her knees.

"Sorry. I can only do that three times. The rest is up to you two. They don't seem to be fighting back."

Rise said to Serah. Serah then whispered.

"They're Earth Clones!"

Kaze confirmed this by punching them. They responded by crumbling to dust. Kakashi then noticed a change in his opponent's behavior. His blue eyes turned red and he dropped to all fours, very similar to when Rise lost control. Kakashi turned his head around and he smiled at his students. He gave them a thumbs up.

"Sensei!"

Rise's voice cut through to him. The mole person had swung its deadly claws at Kakashi. He took the blow full onto the face. He then burst into smoke and vanished. The mole person then froze and screamed as his leg broke in three places. Kakashi shimmered into view and he delivered a fatal blow that snapped the mole person's spine. Kakashi dropped his headband over his eye again and he sighed.

"What the hell were those things?"

Rise asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll find out once we reach Kumogakure. Nana, are you ok?"

The young woman was on the ground, clenching her robe. Rise bent down and she spoke.

"Nana?"

Nana screamed and she looked around.

"B-blood. I h-hate blood."

Kakashi looked at her.

"Haemophilia. She has a fear of blood. We rest here for now."

Rise sat with Nana until the young woman calmed down. Nana then spoke.

"I am haemophobic. I witnessed my father kill my uncle over a petty dispute. My six older brothers became Shinobi after our family was cursed. All of them were killed, except for Tsumi. He's the only brother I have left."

Nana broke into tears, and Rise and Serah hugged her. Kaze stood watch with Kakashi while the females rested. Kaze spoke to Kakashi in a whisper.

"Why do you think Tsumi joined Akatsuki, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I cannot say for certain, but I think he wanted to restore his clan to grace. The Osada clan was once a famous clan in Iwagakure, famed for the Seven Stone Sinobi I'm assuming that your father and six older brothers were these Shinobi?"

Nana nodded and she smiled through her tears.

"You are correct. They all are dead now, except for Tsumi. He joined because he thought that Kenshu would be able to revive our family. This scroll is proof of that."

Nana held a scroll to Kakashi and he read it.

"I see. This is a letter that Tsumi left you. Do you want me to keep this?"

Nana nodded.

"I'd feel better with you holding it until we reach Kumogakure. I'm fine now. We can continue when you're all ready."

Nana stood up and she brushed the dirt off her clothes. Kakashi then gave the order to move. One thing didn't sit well with Rise though.

"Why does Tsumi seem so bent on killing you then, Nana? That attack was by him."

Nana shook her head.

"I think it might be a ruse. My brother loves me."

Nana said with a bright smile. Rise silently prayed that she was right.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	29. Deviation

A/N: Remember me? I've been away so long from writing I feel as if I betrayed you all. I apologize and I want this chapter to make it up to you. I've really been thinking on how to improve this story, and I want my readers to offer any feedback they deem relevant. I'm really happy with how this chapter came to fruition and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. This chapter may sound confusing, but remember that these children are fourteen and they're growing up. I've really redesigned a lot of the characters and their personalities to match their ages, but I'm most proud of Rise. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Deviation

Night had fallen on the camp. Kaze was standing watch with Kakashi as Serah and Rise sat with Nana. Dinner had been a silent affair. No one had spoken, and all of them were more than a little tired. Rise and Serah had been talking for several hours before Kakashi called for the fire to be put out.

"We can expect pursuers at any time. We'll take turns on the nightly watch. Kaze, do you mind taking first shift?"

Kaze shook his head and he spoke.

"I don't mind. In how long shall I wake Rise?"

Kakashi looked up at the moon and he laid back.

"Six hours. We rise at first light and the sun set about an hour ago. Good night."

Rise laid her head down and she closed her soft Hyuga eyes and she fell into a deep sleep. Serah, on the other hand, sat by Kaze's side. She whispered in a soft voice.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted."

Kaze had been tired since the last battle and he desperately needed sleep, but he put on a forced smile.

"I'm fine, thank you Serah. I'm just a little tired from overexerting myself."

Serah took his hand and she held it in hers. Kaze looked away and he whispered.

"Serah, please."

Serah whispered to him again, setting his hand down.

"You still prefer her over me?"

Kaze stood up and he cast his eyes back on Rise's sleeping form. Deep in his heart he loved them both equally. Kaze had recently seen how strong Rise truly was, but he also saw that she was lazy and very vain. He disliked both of those traits immensely. Serah was very focused and professional, and she was the first person he had ever been fond of. He sighed softly and he sat back down.

"Honestly, I love you both more than I love myself. I'm just committed to her Serah. I don't want to hurt Rise, but I don't want to hu-"

Kaze's words were cut off by Serah, who had pressed her lips to his very briefly, leaving a soft pink mark on his lips. Kaze didn't push her away, but he instead drew her closer.

"Serah, we shouldn't do this."

He said breaking the kiss gently. Serah replied by looking into his eyes.

"Kaze, please. You say you love us both and I know that's true, but she's lazy and only cares about her looks. Look into your heart and tell me what you truly believe."

Kaze closed his emerald green eyes and he drew her into a hug.

"You've put me in a very rough situation. Serah, I don't deserve either of you, but you're right. I want someone like you."

Serah smiled and she put her hand to his cheek.

"I just want one night where you hold me instead of her. You don't even have to leave her, just let me have one night."

Kaze put his hand over hers and he whispered.

"Just one night."

Serah rested her head on his chest and she closed his eyes. Kaze wrapped his arm around her tenderly. He stood his watch silently once Serah had fallen asleep. He looked back at Rise, who had a smile on her lips as she slept. Nana had fallen asleep next to Rise. He felt his eyes drooping closed but he forced himself to stay awake.

* * *

The required six hours passed in silence. Kaze had seen and heard nothing in six hours save for a single wolf's howl. He laid Serah down on the ground next to Rise and he covered her with a blanket. He then roused Rise from her sleep. Rise opened her eyes sleepily and she looked up at him.

"My turn?"

Kaze nodded and he laid down on the blanket Rise had risen from. She looked at him and she kissed his cheek. Kaze had already fallen asleep and Rise smiled as she took her place. She didn't realize that Kaze had Serah's lipgloss on his lips. Kaze turned over in his sleep, muttering Serah and Rise's names over and over.

* * *

The sun rose quickly as Rise stood watch. Kakashi was the first to rise that morning. Kaze awakened shortly after, washing his face in the nearby stream. Serah awakened shortly after. Kakashi roused Nana from her sleep and they had a short breakfast of prepared meats and water that had been boiled and then chilled with ice. Kakashi then rose and spoke.

"Let's move out. Otogakure is just an hour from here."

Kakashi then started the cell into motion. The hour passed quickly and the village pier was visible from quite a distance to Rise's Byakugan. Kakashi led the group straight through village to the ship that would ferry them to Kumogakure. They boarded and the ship cast off almost immediately. Rise felt the sea breeze brush her face.

"It feels nice. This is my first time on a ship."

She said to Nana and Kaze. Kaze smiled softly, avoiding Rise's gaze. He still felt guilty about the previous night.

"Its my first time on a ship too. I've never even seen the ocean."

Rise took Kaze's hand and she laced their fingers together. Kaze closed his eyes and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Rise."

Rise brushed her long raven hair from her face as a salty wind blew past her.

"I love you too Kaze."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips and he smiled, kissing her back. Kaze knew deep in his heart that, despite what had happened the night before with Serah, he truly loved Rise. His father had told him that love was not merely putting up with someone's faults, but rather it was accepting their faults and supporting them. He knew Serah was nearby, and that she was watching. He let Rise's hand go and he retired to his cabin in the ship's hold. Serah looked over at Rise and she smiled.

"He really loves you."

She said and Rise looked out over the ocean.

"I noticed last night. I woke up and I saw him holding you in a half hug. Serah, you're my best friend, and you always will be. I know he loves us both and we both love him. So he needs to make his own choices. For now, I'm sharing. If you want to go to him, you can."

Serah chuckled.

"I can't believe you'd say that. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Rise, you don't have to share your boyfriend just for my sake."

Rise looked out at the ocean and she closed her eyes.

"You remember our parents? They fought a lot, and Kakashi sensei often tells me of how they were at each others throats. Serah, you and Kaze are the two people I love most, and I want us to always be close. And if it means I have to share Kaze with my best friend, I'm willing to do that. Serah, I never told you my dream did I? I want to be like our mothers and Lady Tsunade: Strong, independent women who not only have strength, but grace and skill. I want to be much like them. Kakashi sensei has been training me to use Water Ninjutsu, and my father taught me the basics of Wind Ninjutsu. I don't want to drag our team down. I want to be as strong as you and Kaze, so that we're always going to be best friends and competitive rivals in terms of strength and virtue."

Serah listened to Rise's small speech and she took in the ocean's bountiful expanse.

"You've really changed Rise. I don't want to come between you and Kaze, but as you said, I'm your best friend and your rival. In terms of strength we're even and in virtue I think you're better than me. I tried to take him from you, and you respond like that? Rise, you're a better person than I am."

Rise hugged her best friend and she whispered.

"Serah, stop. You're going to make me blush. Let's just stop this conversation here and go eat. Its only noon and I'm hungry for fish. You're my best friend and it'd take death to change that."

Rise smiled brightly and she ran below deck to the dining hall. Serah followed and she sat next to the rest of her team. She smiled at Kaze and he smiled back. The next day was the day they'd meet with the Raikage and the day they'd be done with the mission.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	30. Pale Cascade

A/N: So, its been what, nine months since I last even looked at this one. If you remember me, good, if not, welcome back, from SquallStorm, better remembered as Dragoon Tidus. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I recently have had a lot of life changes, and have been unmotivated to write anything. My new years resolution is to see Those Chosen by Fate, complete, by the end of December 2013. I really am praying that this chapter will make up for nine months of updates, because we will see the culmination of the love triangle between our three young Shinobi, in quite a way that a few have predicted. I'd like to thank Vital Info for showing me some sense that this story is the best story I've ever written, and that it NEEDS to be continued. That said, please enjoy, Chapter Thirty, of Those Chosen By Fate.

Chapter Thirty: Pale Cascade

Pale moonlight filled the sky over the sea. Kaze had retired to his room out of necessity, knowing that he was forced to make the most difficult decision his heart had ever been forced to make. Kaze knew in his heart what he truly wanted was to love both Rise Hyuga and Serah Uchiha, but he knew that he would be forced to choose but one, hurting the other. Kaze slept an uneasy slumber, his slender frame tossing and turning, his mind plagued by morality that haunted him in his dreams. A slight jolt of the ship roused the young man from his dreams. Hunger struck his body as he rose from the bed in which he had slept to wash his face in the bathroom. Kaze looked at his reflection in the mirror. Silent tears of shame rolled down his face, his voice quivering.

"Who is that immature child I see gazing at me? How did I do this? I was raised better than this! How? My father would be ashamed if he knew what I've done, to both Rise and Serah! Damn my feelings to hell and back! Rise deserves better than me, and still she stays, despite having seen me last night. Serah, knowing full well that I have been with Rise for nigh on two years, used her one advantage over Rise to get what she desired. WHO AM I?"

Kaze felt a surge of rage course through his body. Without thinking at all, Kaze's drawn fist slammed into the mirror. Waves of pain from the impact of the heavy blow seared through Kaze's right arm as he realized in utter horror at what he had done. Shards of glass lined the bathroom's once pristine floor. The mirror lie shattered as Kaze looked at his fist, tears flowing forth once more, out of anger, pain, shame, terror at what he'd done. The door to his cabin opened, and a soft voice that Kaze at first thought belonged to an angel called out to him.

"Kaze? Open the door. Please?"

Kaze's voice quivered as he tried to speak to the woman he had fallen in love with two years ago on a night much like this. Kaze opened the door to the bathroom to allow Rise in. Rise looked at the scene in front of her. Kaze's right hand was covered in blood, his face streaked with tears. Rise stepped closer to him and she drew him to her, hugging him close.

"You foolish boy. Dry your eyes. You don't need to hurt yourself. I'm not holding any of this against you. Its my own fault for being a vain, jealous, conceited... child. I was told to never use the word I want to use by my father, but you can guess. This entire mission, I thought only of myself, my own growth, my own personal problems. I know it was hurting you, and that's why... that's why Serah took advantage last night. Because she knew, that you were growing irritated with my vanity."

Kaze looked at the woman he loved, he looked into the eyes of Rise Hyuga, his soft eyes meeting her pale cascades. Kaze's eyes watered, and he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. Rise gripped his long scarlet hair in her fists and pulled him into her. Two lovers, locked in a kiss as fiery as his hair, touches as soft as her eyes, their time together was becoming real. Kaze broke the kiss after a few moments, his breathing deep. Rise's face was flushed red from exertion. She took him by the hand, his hand covered in blood and led him up to the deck of the ship. Kaze stumbled along behind her. Rise seemed fiery tonight, her thoughts solely on him. When they reached the ship's upper decks, Rise sat by the only pool on deck. Rise's fire seemed to fade a little by this point. The air was warm for an autumn night on the sea. Rise looked at Kaze, who was standing rather far from her, holding his right arm with his left hand, his gaze cast at the wooden planks beneath them. His gaze traveled to to meet hers and he spoke.

"Rise, I'm sorry. For being an indecisive, two timing, male piece of shit. You deserve better than me, and everything I've done, its unforgivable, yet still, you proclaim your love for me. Why do you stay, with a damned fool like me, after what I've done?"

The wind blew softly, brushing Kaze's long hair in front of his face. Rise looked him full in the eyes once more. Her pale Hyuga eyes seemed to glow like the moon itself under its soft, healing light. Rise stood and she took his hand, placing it over her heart. Kaze could feel her bare, cold flesh through the light material of her shirt. The male's heart began to race, his body reacting to her softness.

"Kaze, I do it because I'm in love with you. I don't just love you, I'm _in love_ with you. I need you to be happy. Those six weeks we spent apart killed me. It was then I realized, that we're meant to be. I don't like the fact that Serah did what she did, but it really was _my_ fault. In the depths of my heart, if I thought for even a second that you were going to choose her over me, I wouldn't be letting you touch my chest, for starters, nor would I be here trying so hard to bring a smile back to your lips. So Kaze, please, smile for -"

Rise never was able to say the last word she wanted. Kaze's strong arms pulled her close to him. She felt his warm lips on hers for a brief moment. Kaze's breath was hot on his lover's face, his smile returned and full of renewed hope, love, and dedication. That is what Rise saw, and what Rise said next would emphasize this point.

"Kaze, come in the pool with me. The water's sure to be nice."

Kaze nodded and he bent down to look at the water. He dipped his hand in and tested the water.

"Its perfect. Let me go get changed."

Rise shook her head and she chewed her bottom lip momentarily before the young lady whispered.

"Turn around."

Kaze studied her for a moment, her face growing red.

"Your own fault then."

Rise quickly drew her shirt over her head and let her hair fall from its bindings, as well as her bottoms. Kaze's face darkened to a crimson red, as dark as his hair, but his eyes could not be averted from the sight of Rise Hyuga's nude form under the moonlight. Rise approached him and she whispered.

"Don't stare like that. Just... hurry up and get in the pool."

Rise's movements were fluid as she dove into the pool and under the water. Kaze made no effort to restrain himself further as he joined her under the water, his clothes thrown to the side in a pile on hers. Kaze's gaze met Rise's and the young lovers embraced in the water. Rise's lips met Kaze's again, passionate, tender this time. Kaze then whispered to her.

"Are you absolutely certain about this, my nightblossom?"

Rise smiled softly at the name he chose for her.

"I wouldn't have even dragged you out here for this if I wasn't. You know I do things for a reason. Kaze, tell me how you really feel about me, in the depths of my heart."

Kaze nodded, his eyes fixated on hers.

"I need you, Rise. Only you. I want everything for us, and everything I will do from this moment forward will be for us, and the future of this world. I'll fight, for a brighter tomorrow, until I'm forced to take my last breath. I love you with every fiber of my being Rise."

Rise felt her eyes welling up with tears at his words. Rise's body was tense, as was his. She looked down at his form and she saw that he had been ready for her. Rise led him to the edge of the pool and she pushed him against it, biting his neck, latching on hard.

"Rise, I'm nervous. I'm scared, that I won't be able to satisfy - !"

Kaze's words were cut short by a yelp of surprise and carnal pleasure when Rise slid herself down on him. Her teeth tightened briefly out of a moment of pain. She licked his neck, over the spot where she had bit him and she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite that hard. It hurt, more than Lyn said it would."

Rise giggled softly, in a very uncharacteristic manner for her normal attitude. Kaze's heart was racing, his body tense as his lips dipped to her neck, sucking it softly. Rise's eyes fluttered, and her head rolled back on its base lightly. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she forced down on him further, her inner walls expanding to take her lover inside of her. Rise's breathing quickened as she started to slide him along her insides, but stopped, and looked him in the eyes.

"No, that's not right is it? I should have asked Lyn more about this."

Rise looked away from him, embarrassed, her raven hair flowing in the breeze. Kaze gently lifted her without removing himself and he pressed her against the wall, his feral instincts guiding his movements.

"Kaze, please don't be too rough with me. I can see that fire in your eyes my love, just be gentle, like you always are."

Kaze kissed her lips and he spoke for the first time since they had taken each other's virginity from the other.

"I will Rise. I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me if I'm hurting you."

Rise nodded lightly, her Hyuga eyes closed, her face pressed against Kaze's warm chest. The young male started to snap his hips into hers, slowly at first. Rise's mind faded into a rapturous oblivion with each thrust he gave her. Rise's body relaxed and tensed all at the same time. She whimpered softly as he sped his pace, more out of pain, but said nothing to him aside from her cries of divine pleasure.

Kaze's mind was lost, focusing solely on her. Kaze's body was like a torrid desert. He was burning, not just with passion, but the need to drive his mate over the edge. Rise's voice gave her emotions away. She was about to break, and so was he. Kaze's body was tensing, a pressure he'd never felt before building, like a dam about to burst forth.

"Rise, this feeling, its new, and it feels incredible. Like I'm going to erupt."

Rise's senses came back momentarily and she whispered to him.

"When you break, get out of me, or we're in trouble."

Rise's mind slipped back into that carnal oblivion when Kaze sped his pace further. Rise's teeth clenched as a wave of sheer ecstasy coursed through her. Rise's back arched inward and she bucked forward, her face flushed with sweat. Kaze removed himself from her like she asked, his own release mixing into the pool water. Kaze, his energy spent from their first time, rested on his lover. Rise slid her arms around him, holding him close.

"May the sun shine bright, and the moon shine clear. With you in my arms, I'm glad our first time was here."

Kaze whispered to Rise in a soft voice. Rise kissed him and dragged him out of the pool.

"We should get back to our rooms, before Kakashi-sensei or Serah notice we've been up to something."

Kaze nodded and they dressed quickly, their faces radiant from the exertion. Kaze and Rise raced one another through the corridors of the state rooms until they reached Kaze's room. Rise kissed him and she hugged him tight, whispering.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Kaze knew that he shouldn't, his senses returned. His heart said otherwise, however. He opened the door to his room and the young lovers slept until morning, their bond of love even stronger than the day before.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

A/N: For the fans of this story, thank you for reading, as always. I've made an official Facebook page, and I will also make regular updates on my tumblr as well. Please like/follow if you want to stay up to date on all the latest news! Links will be posted on my immediately after this chapter goes live on the site. If you like the chapter, tell me what you think. And as usual, may the winds of fortune be at your back. SquallStorm, signing out.


	31. I Can't Keep Lying to You

A/N: Uh, hi there. You all know who I am, the author SquallStorm. When you see an A/N, you get a free win, er new chapter. Heheh, sorry bad joke. Anyway, hey everyone. It's been nearly five months since I updated. I don't have a bs excuse. I just cannot write when I'm not being inspired or stimulated somehow, but fortunately for you all, the readers and fans, I've not only found inspiration bu rediscovered what made me an author in the first place. For those few of you on my Facebook page, you know why I'm inspired. If not, I strongly suggest reading Kimi no Iru Machi. For all of you, here comes a new chapter! Also, follow the fanpage if you'd like more info!

Chapter Thirty-One: I Can't Keep Lying to You

Kaze arose to the sun shining in his eyes. He rolled over and he immediately noticed the empty spot next to him where Rise had lain mere hours before. Kakashi-sensei was awake of course, his bed empty and already made from the previous night's slumber. It was then that Kaze's mind flooded with the memory of the night before. He felt his face flush and he looked down at his right hand, the one wrapped in a fresh bandage. As he unraveled it to examine his wounds, he noticed writing on the bandage. _Don't tell anyone about last night. _It said in Rise's distinctive handwriting. _Of course I'm not going to say anything you silly._ Kaze dressed quickly in his night clothes and exited the cabin. It was there that Serah Uchiha was waiting for him.

"About time. I thought you'd never wake up. Have you seen Rise? Kakashi-sensei needed to speak with us all."

At the mention of Rise's name he felt his face flush again. He grinned and shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen her this morning."

The familiar shock of raven hair that everyone on board knew at a glance came around the hallway just then, carrying a basket of laundry.

"Oh, good morning! Kakashi-sensei had asked me to help him with the laundry. Here, Serah, Kaze."

When she passed Kaze his fresh clean clothes a hint of mischief appeared on her lips. Serah's eyes narrowed curiously at her best friend and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rise. All of a sudden you've become very responsible and courteous, but that little smirk worries me. You've both been very cheery this morning despite Kaze nearly destroying the cabin bathroom. What happened between you two?"

Kaze felt the heat rise in his face. Rise was quicker on the uptake than he was, as always.

"We talked for a long time last night. We worked some things out. Right?"

Kaze nodded and he chuckled nervously.

"Yes that's right."

Serah put her hand to her forehead and shook it disapprovingly.

"Why the hell would you be so blushy then Kaze? Did you two night swim naked or something?"

Kaze's eyes glistened at this and Serah knew she was onto him. The three of them had grown up together and were quite good at reading one another's body language. Rise shifted her weight from her right leg to her left.

"You two are such terrible liars. Come on, tell me the -"

She was cut short by Kakashi-sensei's sudden appearance.

"Up on deck, keep your mouths shut. We've docked and we've already trouble. Kaze, get Nana from her room and let's move while we can. You two, get dressed, now. We don't have time at this point."

Rise and Serah ducked into their room to change while Kaze fetched Nana from her room. As Kaze opened the door, he felt his legs give way as if knocked from under him and he fell to the floor. A voice he'd heard before spoke.

"Well well. I come for Nana and who do I find but the Shukaku brat. I wonder if I should just kill you now and be done with you."

Kaze felt cold steel press against his jugular veins. A shrill screech pierced Kaze's ears, his ears bleeding. He looked to see Nana forming the Rabbit seal. Kaze's hearing was damaged from the sharp sound before so he couldn't hear what she had said to his assailant. When the blade had been taken from his throat, he saw it was a kunai held by Tsumi Osada. Kaze spoke, knowing he couldn't move. Not only was his hearing gone, but he was disoriented and couldn't stand.

"Tsumi, you bastard! What was that sound blast?"

Tsumi grinned and put his hand to his ear.

"I couldn't hear you Sand Child. Say that again please?"

Tsumi's condescending words couldn't be heard by Kaze, but Kaze felt his ears gushing blood. The sound wave came again, except this time Tsumi dropped next to him and vanished in a cloud of dust. Nana let the seal fall and tears ran down her face as she signed to him.

"I'm so sorry!"

Kaze knew enough sign language to respond to her, asking what she did. Nana smiled with tears in her eyes and she shook her head.

"Don't worry. I need to get you to Kakashi-sensei. I know you can't hear me but-"

Nana's voice was cut short by Rise, Kakashi and Serah's entrance. Rise saw that Kaze was bleeding from his ears and she turned on Nana.

"What happened here?"

Nana explained that just as Kaze had entered, an Earth Clone of Tsumi Osada had attacked him and crippled him with a sound wave attack and that Nana had chased him off with the same Jutsu. Kaze picked himself up off the floor and he cleaned the blood from his ears and he looked around the room. His head was spinning and as he took a few steps staggered but was able to walk just fine after a few moments.

Rise hugged him and she stroked his hair softly and she whispered to him.

"Are you ok?"

Kaze nodded, able to hear her voice now, ever so slightly.

"I'll be ok. Let's get going. Sorry to trouble you."

Kakashi inspected him for injuries other than his ears and when he saw bite marks on his neck, his eyes narrowed.

"Why do you have teeth marks on your neck?"

Kaze's eyes widened and he shot a quick glance at Serah and then at Rise. Kakashi sighed.

"Well whatever it is, you're not injured so we'll deal with it later. We need to meet Lord A, now. He's waiting for us at the docks."

The five person company disembarked from the ship. The Raikage greeted them with open arms and took them to Kumogakure to formalize the mission. The trip took an hour by foot and the entirety of the time, Rise, Kaze and Serah were silent. It was only when Kakashi, as the squad leader, left them with free time that they spoke. Serah stepped forward and she pushed Kaze against the wall and examined his neck.

"Rise..."

She whispered to herself. Serah's temper flared and she spun on her heel to Rise.

"What the hell did you two do? Why are YOUR teeth marks on HIS neck?"

Rise felt her temper rising and she took several deep breaths to regain her composure.

"It's none of your business why."

Kaze said timidly.

"What did you say?"

Serah heard his voice but not his words.

"It's none of your business why! What Rise and I do is our business and no one else's unless we choose it to be!"

Serah grinned and she shook her head.

"Why is it seeing you angry gives me a reason to smile?"

Rise felt her anger subside and she stepped forward to Serah.

"What would you do if I told you he and I actually went further than we ever have before?"

Serah looked like Rise had stabbed her heart with a spear.

"You _slept_ with him?"

Kaze looked away as a chilled wind blew through his hair, the atmosphere around them immediately void of all pure emotions. Rise looked at Kaze and she nodded.

"Yes, she did."

Serah shook her head and she smiled victoriously.

"And wasn't it just forty-eight hours ago you told me that you'd rather have someone like me than someone like her, who as you put it, is vain and self-centered?"

Rise felt the smile fall from her face and she turned to Kaze.

"You think I only care about my looks? Who the hell are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?!"

Kaze looked up at the sky.

"I can't keep lying to you. I did feel that way, but it felt even worse knowing that I've had conflicting feelings for you both. I always have, but Rise I really do love -"

Kaze felt his face sting as Rise delivered an open palmed slap across his face. The wind howled briefly and the Hyuga girl turned on her heel and ran. Serah giggled to herself and she smiled, kissing the cheek Rise had slapped.

"Feel better Kaze."

Serah turned and walked until she was just out of Kaze's sight and then leapt into the air, her face streaked with tears. Kaze sat under the sky for a long time, until it began to rain. Even then the young man didn't move. Kaze never did leave that spot, until the next morning when a voice all too familiar to him spoke.

"Kaze, what have you done to Rise and Serah?"

Kakashi Hatake sat next to the young man and patted him on the head as Kaze's tears of grief mixed with the rains of Kumogakure.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
